Qui suis-je ?
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Je pars pour l'Irlande dans deux jours. annonça finalement la brune après quelques minutes de silence. Quoi mais… commença la blonde sentant une chape de plomb tomber au fond de son estomac. Pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en ravalant difficilement sa salive alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge à l'idée de l'éloignement de sa meilleure amie...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, choses promises, choses dues, voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui suis-je cette partie est entièrement écrite et comporte 10 chapitres.**

**Je compte sur vous pour me faire des retours constructifs sont les bienvenus, c'est ce qui fait avancer et évoluer un auteur, j'en ai besoin aussi bien pour cela que pour me motiver, alors allez-y dites moi si vous voulez la suite si ce début vous plait et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.**

**J : Je te réponds ici sur ta review sur le médaillon, je te remercie beaucoup de ton soutien, ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère te trouver sur cette fic et peut être l'héritière. J'ai toujours la motivation, c'est l'intérêt de poster qui m'interpelle en fait si personne ne suit.**

**Je réponds aussi aux autres guests du médaillon espérant aussi les trouver ici :**

**Guest:Alors la voici, j'attend vraiment ton retour alors pour savoir si mon début te plait, merci**

**Lily : merci mais encore ?**

**Mary : Je te remercie pour ta review, contente que le médaillon t'es plu, j'espère que celle ci te plaira fait le moi savoir.**

* * *

**Voila Supergirl ne m'appartient pas encore une fois parce que définitivement je mettrais à la porte les scénaristes qui font de la merdes avec notre ship préféré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la crise des mondes était fini, Kara était rentrée saine et sauve sur sa terre qui était revenue ainsi que la plupart des mondes détruits, la lutte avait été difficile et avait laissé des séquelles dans son cœur, les savoir tous morts sans qu'elle n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, vivre ces mois sans eux dans la crainte d'être seule pour toujours malgré la présence des autres Parangons, parce que c'est ce que Kara avait ressentis la solitude, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que sa sœur lui manque, que ses amis lui manque, sa mère et Lena qui était morte sans qu'elles puisse réparer leur relation.

Alors pouvoir retrouver sa sœur et ses amis, en particulier la brune qui avait participé activement à essayer de sauver le monde avec sa sœur avait été le plus grand des bonheurs. La femme d'affaire était restée silencieuse et ne faisait plus parler d'elle depuis son retour. Kara avait essayé de la contacter mais ses appels et sms étaient restés sans réponse au plus grand désespoir de la blonde qui n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre.

Lena s'était plongé dans son travail, retournant dans sa routine d'oublier de manger ou même de dormir et la Kryptonienne s'inquiétait pour son amie. Elle avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner et elle ne le ferait pas, elle réparait leur amitié, elle ferait tout pour cela. Alors, elle observait la brune en secret, sachant que cette dernière avait besoin de ce temps et quelques fois leur regard se croisait de brefs instants, comme si le temps s'était gelé.

Et un soir alors qu'elle planait devant son bureau veillant encore sur son amie, cette dernière sortie sur le balcon, un verre à la main. Elle la vit s'appuyer sur la balustrade et regarder la ville illuminée en pleine effervescence.

« Vas-tu te décider à venir me voir ou vas-tu rester dans les airs tous les soirs à m'épier ? » entendit-elle Lena murmurer.

Alors, Supergirl vola le cœur battant jusqu'à la PDG qui fixait le vide en sirotant son whisky au prix indécent. Hésitante, la fille du ciel stagna quelques instants devant sa meilleure amie qui ne disait plus rien puis passa au-dessus de la barre de sécurité du balcon et atterrit à ses côtés fixant à son tour l'horizon.

Kara ne sut combien de temps, elles fixèrent ainsi la ville vivre sous leurs pieds, la jeune femme attendait juste que Lena se décide à lui parler, elle l'avait invité ce soir-là alors qu'elle savait qu'elle venait chaque nuit planer dans le coin, c'est donc qu'elle voulait qu'elles s'expliquent.

« J'ai réalisé que j'avais été dure avec toi Kara… » commença Lena en continuant de scruter l'horizon rompant le silence attirant le regard de la blonde sur elle. « Mais aussi terriblement injuste, ces deux derniers mois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis…depuis notre retour, enfin tu sais après la crise. » poursuivit-elle avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa liqueur comme pour se donner du courage.

« Je suis fatiguée… » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers la Kryptonienne qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. « Fatiguée de me battre contre toi, fatiguée de toute cette rancœur, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te pardonner… » ajouta la brune en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie dont le visage s'éclairait comme un phare en pleine tempête.

Un sourire éblouissant fendit la face de la Kryptonienne faisant de l'ombre à la lune, et cette dernière voulu se précipiter vers la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras mais cette dernière l'arrêta dans son élan en levant une main pour faire barrière à leur étreinte.

« Je te pardonne mais je n'oublie pas, je ne veux plus te faire la guerre ou t'écarter de ma vie car c'est … » expliqua Lena avant de s'interrompre ravalant sa salive endiguant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau de ses yeux. « Tu me manques…nos amis me manque mais… » continua-t-elle avant de stopper à nouveau sa diatribe, cherchant ses mots.

« Mais tu as besoin de temps pour oublier… » finis pour elle la fille du ciel, son sourire s'évanouissant de son beau visage.

Lena acquiesça timidement reportant son regard sur la ville.

« Je n'accorde pas souvent ma confiance, presque jamais pour tout te dire, lorsque je le fais c'est entièrement, tu as brisé cela. J'ai trouvé la force de te pardonner mais pas encore celle de te faire confiance à nouveau. » conclue la jeune Luthor en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kara qui hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Elle serait prête à tout pour que Lena la reprenne, tout accepter tout faire et s'il fallait des années à la jeune femme pour que sa meilleure amie lui fasse à nouveau entièrement confiance alors cela prendrait des années, elle en valait la peine.

« Je ferais tout pour la récupérer Lena… Je te promets de ne plus jamais te cacher quoi que ce soit. » promis Kara en levant la main pour toucher son amie avant de la laisser retomber contre son corps, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre ou non.

« Cette promesse, tu me la déjà faite, Kara, j'aimerai te croire vraiment mais pour l'instant, je ne peux qu'essayer sans véritable conviction mais je tiens à toi, à ce que nous avions et je veux que ça marche. » souleva la femme d'affaire un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Kara ne répondit rien mais opina du chef en signe d'acceptation, elle regarda son amie un moment la trouvant divinement belle sous les lumières de la ville avant de détourner les yeux d'elle, ne voulant pas la gêner. Elles observèrent encore un moment les lumières de National City puis Lena frissonna.

« Tu devrais rentrés chez toi Lena, il se fait tard et tu as une mauvaise mine. » s'inquiéta la blonde en se tournant appuyant son dos contre la balustrade pour faire face à son amie.

« Merci, c'est gentil ! » s'offusqua faussement Lena en levant un sourcil inquisiteur faisant sourire la blonde.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi simplement. » avoua la journaliste en penchant la tête sur le côté pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais… » répondit simplement la brune en souriant.

Cela aussi lui avait tellement manqué ce sourire sincère sur le visage de Lena, Kara sentait son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour sa meilleure amie mais elle préférait ignorer les sentiments qui trituraient ses entrailles pour le moment, c'était tellement inapproprié.

« Je pars pour l'Irlande dans deux jours. » annonça finalement la brune après quelques minutes de silence.

« Quoi mais… » commença la blonde sentant une chape de plomb tomber au fond de son estomac. « Pour combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle en ravalant difficilement sa salive alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge à l'idée de l'éloignement de sa meilleure amie qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver.

Pourquoi encore et toujours devaient-elles être séparées, est ce qu'il y avait des forces divines qui ne voulaient pas les voir ensemble ? S'arrangeant toujours pour qu'une épreuve vienne à elle, que quelqu'un se mettre sur leur chemin ou même un évènement qui les séparait. Comment reconstruire leur amitié si Lena partait loin d'elle ? Son cœur battait la chamade, attendant la réponse de sa meilleure amie, qui tardait à venir.

« Je ne sais pas trop, au moins 3 semaines voire un mois, je ne peux guère plus m'éloigner des affaires. » répondit Lena en prenant son verre et en entrant dans son bureau sentant la fraicheur de la nuit la faire frissonner.

Supergirl resta sur le balcon ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait la suivre, elle avait l'impression que leur relation se compliquait et ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec la jeune Luthor, plus rien n'était naturel entre elles. Cette dernière hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait entrée.

« Tu pars donc pour des affaires personnelles. » déduisit la blonde en suivant de yeux son amie qui éteignait son ordinateur lui arrachant un sourire alors qu'elle écoutait ses recommandations de prendre du repos.

« Oui, je vais retrouver mes racines, celles de ma mère, je sais qu'elle a rencontré mon père aux états unis alors qu'elle était en voyage d'affaires puis finalement s'est installée dans notre pays après ma naissance. Au final, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être née sur le sol américain, mon père à très bien pu mentir sur cela pour nous avoir à ses côtés, mon dossier d'adoption mentionne que je suis née aux états unis mais l'arrivée de ma mère est après ma naissance. » expliqua Lena en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Kara écoutait en silence, elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce besoin de connaitre ses origines, d'en savoir plus. Elle même si elle savait d'où elle venait, au final, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa famille. Durant des années, elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient des gens faisant toujours le bien autour d'eux alors que c'était complètement faux.

« Je veux savoir qui je suis, d'où je viens, je me suis construite sur une identité, celle d'une famille sanguinaire, génocidaire et xénophobe. Mon père m'aimait mais lui aussi avait des idées rétrogrades. Toute ma vie, je me suis battus contre ça, je n'étais pas comme eux mais dernièrement je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais facilement basculer du côté obscur de la force. » avoua la jeune femme en se pinçant les lèvres dans un rictus ressemblant à un sourire sans joie.

« Tu n'es pas eux Lena. » contra Kara en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune l'ôtant immédiatement alors qu'elle la sentait se tendre sous sa main.

Son touché lui était si insupportable qu'elle ne le tolérait plus ? Même un simple contact lui faisait horreur ? Ce constat broya le cœur de la jeune femme qui grimaça de douleur.

« Tu me répètes toujours cela Kara mais tu ne le sais pas, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, moi-même je ne sais pas qui je suis… » nia Lena en se servant un autre verre. « J'ai besoin de savoir d'où je viens…qui je suis… » répéta-elle en prenant une gorgée de son alcool favori.

Un long silence se fit, simplement perturbé par les bruits de la ville qui s'échappait du dehors alors que la porte du balcon était restée ouverte. La blonde observait son amie, elle y voyait de la détermination mais aussi de la peur, de l'appréhension à ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

« Alors je viens avec toi. » déclara Kara avant de se mordre les lèvres de son audace, elle avait peur d'être allée trop loin alors que les fondations de leur amitié étaient encore si fragiles et bancales.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Lena sourit alors qu'elle prenait une autre gorgée de son whisky.

« J'espérais que tu dises cela, j'ai besoin plus que jamais de ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas faire ce voyage seule. » confia la brune semblant soulagée par la proposition de Kara, pensant certainement qu'elle n'oserait pas le faire alors qu'elles se retrouvaient tout juste et que la tension entre elles étaient encore présente. « Et cela permettra peut-être de nous retrouver… » murmura Lena entre ses lèvres, si bas que si Kara n'avait pas eu sa super ouïe, elle serait passée à côtés de ce commentaire.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir seule dans un pays de soiffard qui boit de la bière qui a un goût immonde ? » se moqua Kara, détendant l'atmosphère alors que Lena éclatait de rire pour le plus grand bonheur de la fille du ciel.

Deux jours plus tard, Kara avait posé un congé d'un mois à CatCo, ne permettant à sa nouvelle patronne aucune protestation possible et partait avec Lena pour l'Irlande à la recherche des racines de sa meilleure amie et à la reconstruction des fondations de leur lien si particulier.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elles étaient en Irlande à la recherche des origines de Lena, et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que ces dernières n'étaient pas simples car elles n'avaient pas beaucoup d'indices. La jeune femme d'affaires n'avait que peu de souvenir de sa mère, son nom et son prénom, Siobhán Kieran. Kara et Lena avaient commencé par Dublin, quoi de mieux que la capitale de l'Irlande pour entreprendre des recherches aussi fastidieuses. Chaque jour, elles parcouraient le registre de l'état civil, espérant trouver une trace de la mère de Lena ou un acte de naissance qui pourrait correspondre avec la date de naissance de la brune. Tout ce qu'elles avaient trouvé c'était une Lena Kieran née deux jours avant mais décédée à l'accouchement donc aucune vraie piste.

Kara et la cadette des Luthors s'étaient isolées alors que la Kryptonienne parcourait en super vitesse les registres plus anciens essayant de trouver celui qui correspondrait à celui de la mère de son amie, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une date de naissance qui pourrait correspondre. Mais il n'y avait rien et Lena désespérait.

« Elle n'est peut-être pas née à Dublin, elle est originaire de ce pays mais elle peut être née dans n'importe quel comté, il y en a en tout 32 sans compter ceux d'avant 1838, si on enlève Dublin qui est divisé en trois comtés, il en reste 29, 28 si on reste au moderne. Même Supergirl ne pourrait pas trouver cette aiguille dans la botte de foin qu'est l'Irlande. » se désola Lena en soupirant, désespérant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur ses origines.

« Hey ! On va trouver, tu ne parles pas seulement… » commença Kara en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son amie en souriant pour se stopper dans ses paroles en regardant autour d'elle pour être certaine qu'elles étaient bien isolées puis poursuivit avec enthousiasme. « Tu n'as pas seulement Supergirl l'héroïne de National city dans ta manche pour t'aider mais aussi Kara Danvers la journaliste et en fait j'ai une idée. »

Lena rendit le sourire que Kara lui tendait attendant que la jeune femme lui révèle sa brillante idée qui semblait être si lumineuse.

« Si on ne trouve pas dans le registre d'état civil, c'est qu'en effet elle ne doit pas être née à Dublin. » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour se lever sous le regard surpris de Lena qui la suivit.

« Tu peux me dire qu'elle est ton idée Kara ? » s'impatienta la brune en regardant la blonde s'installer devant un ordinateur réservé aux visiteurs de la mairie en pianotant dessus à une vitesse un peu trop rapide à son goût, la forçant à se mettre au plus près pour cacher ses mains.

« Oh ! madame contrôle de soi perd patience ? C'est mignon ! » se moqua Kara faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire devant l'air taquin de journaliste.

« Donc, comme je disais, si on ne trouve pas dans le registre de l'état civil, on trouvera dans celui du recensement des 70 dernières années. » argua la cadette des Danvers en montrant une dizaine de noms d'une Siobhán Kieran, toutes nées dans la période qui correspondrait à l'âge que devrait avoir la mère de Lena, si elle était encore en vie.

Toutes étaient née dans les contrées reculées de l'Irlande et assez éloignées les unes des autres, cela allait être un travail fastidieux mais cela en valait la peine si enfin Lena retrouvait la trace de sa famille maternelle.

« Voilà miss, nous avons une piste assez sérieuse je pense ! » soumit Kara en se relevant le sourire aux lèvres en regardant son amie qui s'était figée ne quittant pas la liste des yeux.

Le mutisme de Lena l'inquiéta et la fille du ciel s'approcha de son amie, se pencha pour capter son regard. Enfin la brune le posa dans celui de la journaliste dont le sourire s'élargit ravalant une boule dans sa gorge alors qu'elle voyait les yeux de la brune briller dangereusement. Et avant qu'elle puisse prononcer une parole la jeune Luthor se jetait dans ses bras pour une prise serrée dans les siens laissant la blonde hébétée.

Depuis la révélation de son secret, la descente aux enfers de sa meilleure amie et enfin leur réconciliation, elle n'avait plus eu ce genre d'étreinte tendre pour elle. Leur amitié était bancale fragile et plus vraiment ce qu'elle était. Et malgré le pardon de Lena à son égard, cette dernière gardait ses distances avec elle. Elles partageaient de formidables moments entre amies mais cela n'était plus aussi intense qu'avant, à la limite de la simple amitié. Et Kara se désespérait d'enfin retrouver cette tendresse, ce lien si fort qui les unissait.

Alors, elle profita du moment fermant les yeux de bonheur, rendant l'étreinte de son amie avec douceur et amour, son cœur s'emballant comme un cheval fou, retenant un gémissement tellement ses bras lui avaient manqué et lui manquaient toujours, oserait-elle un jour lui dire à quel point ?

« Merci, tu es véritablement mon héroïne ! » la remercia Lena en se dégageant bien trop tôt à son goût alors qu'elle aurait aimé la garder ainsi pour toujours.

« Oh allez ce n'est rien, j'ai juste fait mon travail ! » minimisa la blonde en baissant la tête pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues, triturant nerveusement ses lunettes.

« Bien alors tu le fais bien, imprimons ça, rentrons à l'hôtel pour faire des recherches. » déclara La femme d'affaire en s'éloignant de la fille du ciel qui relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu.

Kara acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour quitter la salle de conférence où elles s'étaient installées pour consulter le registre d'état civil.

Arrivées à l'hôtel, elles commandèrent à manger à la réception. En attendant que le room service arrive, les deux amies s'installèrent dans le salon commun à leur chambre qui était en fait une énorme suite à deux chambres séparées l'une de l'autre par un salon tout confort où trônait un grand canapé sur lequel elles étaient installées, leur ordinateur sur leurs genoux. Elles essayaient de faire un tri et réduire le plus possible leur liste parce qu'avec dix personnes à visités aux quatre coins du pays cela allait leur prendre un temps infini. Surtout qu'elles ne connaissaient pas l'Irlande si bien que cela, bien que Lena y ait passé son adolescence en pensionnat, c'était à Dublin et depuis, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y revenir assez longtemps pour visiter. Et puis, elles n'avaient pas non plus toute la vie. Un mois c'est ce que chacune avait pris sur leur temps pour retrouver les racines de la jeune Luthor.

Concentrées, les deux femmes n'échangeaient pas un mot. Encore une chose qui avait changé depuis leur réconciliation, elles parlaient beaucoup moins. Alors qu'avant, elles ne restaient pas une minute dans le silence, si ce n'est pour s'échanger des sourires ou des regards appuyés et tendres. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, plus rien.

Kara laissait le temps à Lena pour revenir vers elle, c'était déjà tellement exceptionnel qu'elle lui ait pardonné, qu'elle ne soit plus amère, qu'elle l'accepte dans sa vie, alors que malgré l'espoir qui subsistait en elle, elle y croyait de moins en moins. Ensemble, elles étaient plus fortes et la blonde ferait tout pour aider son amie, elle pensait sincèrement que cela lui permettrait de voir qu'elle n'était pas une simple Luthor malgré son faux pas par sa faute, de par sa trahison.

La Kryptonienne voulait s'assurer qu'elle réalise vraiment ce qu'elle niait encore. Ce qu'elle était la seule à voir, elle n'était pas son nom, elle était tellement plus et rechercher ses origines lui prouverait qu'elle pouvait être ce qu'elle voulait, Lena Luthor la femme d'affaire la plus puissante au monde qui avait redoré le blason entaché par le sang de sa sombre famille mais aussi Lena Luthor Kieran une femme au cœur pur et à la gentillesse sans pareille et à la générosité sans limite. Ce voyage était aussi un moyen de renouer les liens brisés. Même si Kara n'avait eu aucune arrières pensées à ce sujet lorsqu'elle avait proposé son aide à son amie qui elle-même espérait que leur séjour à deux arrangerait les choses.

« C'est assez répandu quand même ce nom, sur dix ans entre les années 50 et 60 une dizaine de personnes ont porté le même nom que ma mère. » fit Lena en montrant la liste que Kara avait trouvé.

« Oui et dix ça fait beaucoup, je l'ai réduit à huit, les deux restantes ce sont toutes les Siobhán Kieran qui n'ont jamais quitté le pays de leur vie. » déclara la blonde en tournant son ordinateur vers la brune qui ouvrit de grands yeux. « Tu ajoutes à cela, deux autres qui sont décédées récemment puis une encore en vie de nos jours, ça réduit donc à cinq, les femmes qui sont décédées vers la même période que ta mère, toutes ne vivaient plus en Irlande au moment de leur mort mais je n'ai pas l'information sur le lieu de leur décès. » finit la journaliste en me mordant les lèvres à l'évocation de la mort de la mère de Lena.

« Attends comment as-tu fait pour savoir tout cela en si peu de temps ? » demanda Lena en se rapprochant de la fille du ciel, se collant presque à elle, provoquant un frisson chez cette dernière et un réchauffement de son corps qu'elle tenta d'ignorer en coupant sa respiration, espérant que ses joues n'étaient pas en train de prendre feu à l'instant.

« Un journaliste ne cite jamais ses sources miss Luthor, j'ai juste envoyé un message à la bonne personne. » répondit la blonde en rougissant un peu plus de la proximité soudaine, remontant ses lunettes avec nervosité alors que la douce senteur boisé, mélangée à un soupçon de cannelle de sa meilleure lui remontait au narine.

Lena allait lui répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, elle jeta un sourire à Supergirl qui lui sourit timidement en retour et soupira alors que la brune se levait pour récupérer leur repas, laissant une sensation de froid à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'elle se détende, comment retrouver son amitié avec Lena si elle n'était pas naturelle. Mais elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle, où étaient leurs limites maintenant ? Si avant leur brouille, elles n'en avaient pas vraiment, aujourd'hui c'était tout autre. Kara avait été tellement heureuse lorsque Lena lui avait dit qu'elle lui pardonnait à son retour de la crise des terres, deux mois après. Mais elle lui avait aussi demandé du temps, que quelque chose en elle s'était cassé et qu'elle lui pardonnait mais n'oubliait pas. Elle voulait lui accorder ce temps bien sûr mais se sentait frustrée et son cœur se serrait à chaque rejet inconscient de la part de la brune.

« Kara ? » entendit-elle son amie l'appeler la faisant sursauter.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te surprendre mais tu semblais ailleurs. » s'excusa Lena en s'asseyant auprès d'elle en posant leur assiette sur la table basse.

« Oui…enfin… non ! » balbutia Kara en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux sous le regard troublé de Lena qui ne commenta pas l'état de nervosité de la jeune femme et commença à manger en lisant les notes de la journaliste sur son pc.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles, seulement troublé par le raclement de leurs couverts. De temps à autres Kara jetait un regard la milliardaire qui avait les yeux dans le vague, semblant perdu dans ses pensées et à chaque fois, la jeune femme se disait qu'elle était magnifique. Ses si beaux traits avaient pris un air mélancolique, la rendant envoutante et la journaliste avait du mal à quitter ses yeux de cette image qui lui faisait battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

« Kara… » l'interpella soudainement la brune la faisant à nouveau sursauter, la tirant de sa contemplation.

« O…oui… ? » bégaya la blonde en papillonnant des yeux, rougissant comme si elle avait été pris en faute par sa mère en train de voler dans le pot à bonbons.

« Merci d'être là… » dit simplement la femme d'affaire en posant une main sur celle de son amie, la faisant frémir.

« Toujours… » souffla Kara en lui souriant avec tendresse, le cœur bondissant d'allégresse à ce seul contact.

Elle était tellement pathétique, juste complètement en manque de toucher de Lena, elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre elle.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment, leur lien semblant renaitre dans cet échange et Kara espérait que son amie lirait dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle à cet instant mais Lena rompit le charme en détournant les yeux au plus grand damne de la blonde qui lâcha un léger soupire de dépit.

« Je pense que nous allons pouvoir être fixées sur la première femme demain, j'ai regardé la plus proche est à un peu plus de deux heures de route d'ici, Largydonnel dans le comté de Leitrim. On peut louer une voiture et s'y rendre, nous trouveront bien un autre hôtel là-bas. » m'informa Lena en reposant la vaisselle sur la desserte.

« C'est toi qui décide par où tu veux commencer, je ne fais que te suivre ! » fit Kara en souriant s'approchant d'elle glissant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, la fixant avec un doux sourire.

« Tu fais bien plus que cela, tu m'aides, je n'aurais pas vraiment de piste sans toi, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venues, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. » exhala la brune, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres qui réchauffa le cœur de Kara qui pour la première fois depuis des semaines, depuis leur réconciliation, espérait retrouver leur relation perdue.

« C'est ce que font les amies. » répondit-elle simplement la blonde mourant d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais n'en faisant rien, Lena n'était plus disposée à accepter des câlins de sa part et il était hors de question qu'elle la brusque en étant trop pressante avec elle.

Ce fut le cœur un peu moins lourd que Supergirl alla se coucher espérant que leur périple réparait leur amitié brisée et peut être un peu plus...

* * *

**Voila alors, est ce que les deux amies vont se retrouver ? Franchiront-elles une étape ? Lena retrouvera t-elle sa famille maternelle ? Ces't à vous les Supercorpiens !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les Supercorpiens, alors oui c'est bien déjà une suite, vous l'avez mérité, vos retours m'ont fait plaisir alors voici pour vous le chap 2/10 de cette fic.**

**Remerciement aux guests : **

**J : Oui Lena a pardonné mais la blessure reste ouverte, on peut guérir et la plaie se refermer ce qui est apparemment mais souffrir encore de cette blessure, ce qui est le cas de Lena. Oui un bon duo d'enquêtrice enfin surtout Kara mais chacun son domaine. Le Road trip les rapprocher oui c'est possible en effet. Merci pour ta review.**

**Lisa418 : merci pour ta review, oui quoi de mieux qu'un road trip pour rapprocher deux personnes.**

* * *

**Supergirl ne m'appartient pas nana...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Comme prévu, le lendemain elles prirent la route aux alentours des treize heures, Lena avait loué une décapotable afin qu'elles puissent profiter de la beauté des paysages et de la douceur du temps. Kara avait voulu conduire mais la brune lui avait rétorqué qu'elle voulait arrivés avant la fin de la décennie et depuis la blonde faisait la moue.

« Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? Je te promets de t'acheter une sucette au prochain arrêt petit cœur. » gloussa Lena retenant un rire alors que son amie baissait ses lunettes de soleil pour qu'elle voit son roulement de yeux.

La brune jeta un regard bref puis le reporta sur la route mais elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un sourire retenu.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je conduise, je suis une excellente conductrice ! » clama Kara en se tournant vers le chauffeur, retenant ses cheveux contre sa nuque alors que ses mèches blondes virevoltaient au gré du vent.

« Oui pour une grand-mère de 90 ans, tu conduits très bien tu es très alerte mamie ! » se moqua la femme d'affaires avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air outré de la Kryptonienne qui croisa les bras en boudant à nouveau.

« Figures toi que j'ai en fait 56 ans, je suis donc ton aînée, alors un peu de respect pour tes aïeuls ! » contra Kara qui finalement s'attacha les cheveux agacés, de ne pouvoir les garder en place.

Elle avisa Lena qui avec ses lunettes et son voile sur la tête avait tout d'une grande star d'Hollywood dans les films des années soixante. Elle avait tellement de classe, tout simplement magnifique pensa Kara en détournant la tête pour reporter son attention sur les paysages magnifiques des vallées d'Irlande afin de ne pas confronté son cœur qui s'emballa à cette vue.

« Tu ne les fait pas, très bien conservée pour ton âge Kara Zor El. » rigola Lena en reportant brièvement son attention sur la blonde, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais sentait qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, la faisant sourire.

Leur complicité revenait peu à peu mais rien n'était gagné encore car Lena avait à nouveau érigé des murs autour de son cœur et les avait serties de plomb.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, elles arrivaient à destination dans une petite bourgade qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui était charmante.

« Euh pas sûr qu'on trouve un hôtel ici, c'est euh comment dire… » commença Kara en sortant de la voiture regardant autour d'elle.

« Pittoresque ? » compléta Lena en enlevant son foulard en lissant ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

« J'allais dire flippant… » corrigea la blonde se pinçant les lèvres alors que les gens qui circulaient devant la mairie où elles s'étaient garées, les dévisageaient comme si elles venaient d'atterrir avec leur vaisseau spatial en plein sur le parvis de la mairie.

La brune pouffa et rejoignis son amie sur le trottoir en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

« Je vous protégerai Supergirl. » murmura-t-elle pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Et sur ses paroles Lena se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment administratif laissant la journaliste dubitative, était-elle en train de flirté ?

La jeune femme rejoignit la PDG qui attendait à l'accueil que la réceptionniste se décide à prêter attention à elles. Cette dernière était plongée dans un roman à l'eau de rose et semblait passionnée par sa lecture. Kara et Lena se regardèrent, incrédules. La brune se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la vielle femme qui leva les yeux de ses pages regardant sous ses lunettes.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

« Nous aimerions consulter le registre de l'état civil ainsi que la liste des habitants et leur adresse. » répondit la journaliste en sortant sa carte de presse pour faire précipiter les choses.

« Vous êtes journaliste américaine, vous allez faire un reportage sur notre ville ? » s'enthousiasma soudainement la dame de l'accueil qui posait son livre se redressant sur sa chaise en prenant la carte de Kara pour lire son nom.

« Euh… » fit la blonde un peu prise au dépourvu avant de se rattraper rapidement sous le regard fasciné de Lena qui l'avait rarement vue à l'œuvre dans ce qu'elle faisait de mieux son travail de journalisme. « En fait, nous avons l'intention de faire un article sur les ressortissant Irlandais qui ont séjourné quelque temps aux états unis et qui venaient de petites villes comme la vôtre et les mettre à l'honneur de par leur acte pour la communauté. » mentit Kara sans ciller.

A ce moment Lena comprit comment elle avait pu être abusé par la candeur et l'innocence de la jeune femme, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait en jouer de ce visage angélique et de ce sourire solaire à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Lorsqu'elle mentait comme cela pour obtenir quelque chose d'une personne, Kara Danvers semblait tellement sincère. La femme d'affaires en avait fait les frais, elle était tombée pour ce visage, ce sourire et cette amie à qui elle aurait décroché la lune. Elle secoua la tête chassant ses pensées parasites, elle avait décidé de pardonner à Kara, de laisser une chance à leur amitié, ce n'était pas en ressassant le passé, qu'elles parviendraient à la reconstruire.

La fille du ciel lui avait mentis, oui, mais elle savait qu'elle avait été sincère dans leur relation, elle l'avait compris mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle acceptait le mensonge alors qu'elle avait tout donné à son amie, jusqu'à son cœur.

« Lena ? » appela Kara en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

« Oui… ?» répondit la brune, posant un regard vague sur la Kryptonienne qui lui souriait tendrement.

« C'est bon, elle nous autorise à consulter la liste des habitants et l'état civil. » annonça la blonde en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Non, Kara ne simulait pas lorsqu'elle lui tendait ses sourires, elle était sincère, elle le savait.

Leur recherche les amena dans une petite ferme légèrement en dehors de la ville. Lorsque Lena s'arrêta devant la barrière de la propriété des Kieran, elle souffla, son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne pensait pas que leur recherche tombe juste du premier coup mais au fond d'elle, peut être qu'une petite lumière s'allumait, celle de l'espoir.

« Tout va bien se passer Lena et si ce n'est pas la bonne alors on ira voir les 4 autres jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve. » la rassura la journaliste gardant ses mains sur ses genoux, les serrant pour s'empêcher de toucher son amie.

Cette dernière lui sourit et hocha la tête et ensemble elles sortirent de la voiture pour se diriger vers la l'entrée de la ferme. Arrivées devant la porte, Lena pris une grande inspiration et frappa. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, des cliquetis d'une clé dans une serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, ses yeux étaient d'un vert pétillant rappelant les vertes prairies d'Irlande et Lena eu le cœur qui s'emballa subitement alors qui les regardait un bref instant avant de leur sourire.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » leur demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

Lena resta prostrée, son regard fixé sur le vieil homme dont les yeux lui rappelaient les siens mais cela ne voulait rien dire du tout, en Irlande beaucoup de gens avaient les yeux clairs, c'était comme un marquage, un héritage ethnique.

« Monsieur, excusez-nous de vous déranger pouvons-nous prendre un peu de votre temps. » s'enquit Kara prenant la parole alors que Lena qui semblait avoir perdu la voix ses yeux ne quittant pas l'homme âgé.

« Oh mais oui bien sur entrez, nous allions nous faire un thé, désirez-vous en prendre un ? » les invita l'habitant en s'écartant de l'encadrement pour les laisser entrer.

« Avec plaisir. » acceptèrent-elles en chœur faisant rire le vieil homme qui appela sa femme :

« Mon cœur, nous avons deux charmantes demoiselles qui nous rendent visite. »

Une vielle dame sortie la tête de la cuisine en leur souriant.

« Installez-vous mesdemoiselles, je vous apporte le thé. » convia la dame alors que l'homme les invitait à s'asseoir.

« Alors qu'est-ce que deux vieux croulant comme nous peuvent faire pour deux si jolies jeunes femmes ? » voulu-t-il savoir en posant son regard vert sur Lena puis sur Kara.

Il y eu un long silence, cette fois la blonde laissa son amie s'exprimer, c'était à elle de parler, à elle de se présenter, elle ne pouvait plus prendre les devants et parler à sa place. La brune se racla la gorge baissant la tête, elle tritura ses mains, jouant avec ses ongles, elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer et les battements frénétiques de son cœur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, elle avait les mains moites et se les essuya sur son jean. Kara posa sa main sur son dos en signe de réconfort, pour lui apporter son soutien mais la fébrilité de son amie à son contact, lui fit ôter. Retenant un râle de douleur alors que son cœur se serrait à ce nouveau rejet. Elle avait voulu la suivre pour lui apporter du soutien, une présence qu'elle avait espéré réconfortante mais encore une fois les gestes qui avait été si naturel et facilement accepté autrefois, n'étaient plus tolérer et Kara dû ravaler sa salive et serrer les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes face à la répulsion que Lena avait envers elle. _Plus rien ne sera comme avant_ se découragea-t-elle.

« Je …j'ai perdu ma mère lorsque j'avais quatre ans… » commença –t-elle après avoir soufflé grandement.

Elle fit une pause tentant de rassembler ses mots et son courage, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kara qui lui souriait timidement.

« Oh mon Dieu ma pauvre chérie, c'est horrible ! » se désola la vielle dame en lui servant une tasse de thé, Lena la remerciant d'un sourire.

« Elle s'appelait Siobhán Kieran et était originaire d'Irlande, suite à sa mort j'ai été adopté par mon père. Jusqu'il y a quelques années, je pensais qu'il n'était pas mon vrai père mais en fait…il l'était… » poursuivit Lena contenant difficilement son émotion en regardant ces deux personnes qui l'écoutaient sans dire un mot, juste patientant qu'elle est finie.

Etait-ce de la tendresse qu'elle lisait dans leurs yeux ? Ou juste son esprit qui créait des images qu'elle avait envie de voir. Se retrouver devant ces gens qui étaient peut-être ses grands-parents, la rendait tellement à fleur de peau. Ils étaient si avenants, tellement à l'écoute que la jeune femme voulait y croire.

Kara voyait qu'elle pouvait craquer à un moment ou un autre mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, lui insuffler sa force sans la toucher, il était clair que ce n'est pas ce que voulait la jeune femme alors elle se contenta de s'approcher doucement, lui signifiant par un petit raclement de gorge qu'elle était là pour elle, qu'elle ne bougeait pas et qu'elle respectait Les limites qu'elle lui dictait inconsciemment.

« J'ai grandi dans une famille très riche mais dépourvu du moindre sentiment d'amour, ma belle-mère surtout que j'ai appris à appeler mère parce que je n'avais qu'elle comme référence, était froide et sans la moindre once d'instinct maternelle, juste assoiffée de pouvoir. Mon père qui m'adorait mais n'était jamais là est mort alors que j'étais encore jeune puis mon frère qui m'a donné de l'amour mais qui est devenue fou et à tuer tellement de gens pensant faire le bien de l'humanité en éradiquant tous les extra-terrestres en commençant par Superman, il a fait de nombreuses victimes innocentes et moi… » expliqua-t-elle ravalant la boule dans sa gorge qui rendait son élocution difficile. « Moi, j'ai ce nom Luthor, j'ai mes côtés sombres mais je ne veux pas être comme eux, terroriste xénophobe arriéré j'ai toujours lutté contre cela contre ce nom, essayant de lui donner des lettres nobles mais au fond comment pourrais-je faire, je ne sais même pas qui je suis… » finit-elle dans un sanglot arrachant une grimace à Kara qui se rapprochait encore de son amie posant timidement une main sur la sienne espérant qu'elle ne la rejetterait pas cette fois.

Et Lena ne se tendit pas, ne frémit pas, elle attrapa juste ses doigts de son pouce en effectuant une pression de celui-ci pour la remercier, d'être toujours là pour elle.

« Ma chérie… » fit la vielle dame en se levant pour s'assoir aux cotés de Lena qui baissa timidement la tête, la regardant en coin tentant d'endiguer ses larmes, depuis quand ne parvenait-elle plus a maintenir le masque en place, depuis quand se laissait-elle aller devant de parfait inconnus ?

La propriétaire des lieux prit l'autre main de la brune et l'enveloppa dans les siennes usées par le temps, jetant un doux regard à Kara qui a regret relâcha la main de son amie qui avait reporté son attention sur l'aïeul.

« Je peux comprendre que vous cherchiez vos origines après tous ces malheurs mais notre fille n'a jamais eu d'enfant… » avoua la vielle dame d'une voix éraillée, compatissante à la douleur de la brune.

Le cœur de Lena tomba dans son estomac, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver sa famille tout de suite mais elle espérait tellement que ces deux adorables mamie et papi soit les siens, ils avaient l'air si aimant, tout ce qu'elle rêvait de parents. Toute son enfance, elle s'était demandée ce qu'aurait été sa vie si sa mère n'était pas morte et encore maintenant. Aurait-elle été différente ? Certainement. Les souvenirs de sa mère le peu qu'elle avait, étaient fait d'amour et de tendresse. Elle n'était pas riche mais son cœur était rempli de fortune. Est-ce que ses grands-parents l'aurait gardé l'amenant au cinéma, à la patinoire ou mangé une glace lorsque sa mère serait partie au travail ? Plutôt que d'être supervisée par une gouvernante froide et autoritaire. Qu'elle étude aurait-elle fait ? Sur ce fait elle était certaine que rien n'aurait changé la science était sa passion. Aurait-elle connu les personnes qui étaient passé dans sa vie ? Aurait-elle eu des amis qui l'aimaient vraiment pour ce qu'elle était plutôt que sa fortune ? L'aurait-on trahi comme elle l'avait été toute sa vie ? Tellement de questions sans réponse qu'elle n'aurait surement jamais.

« Com…comment est-elle ? » demanda timidement Lena en trouvant un étrange réconfort alors que la vielle dame frottait avec douceur son dos.

Elle n'avait jamais été tactile, elle n'aimait pas le contact pour tout dire jusqu'à Kara. Après elle, elle avait été plus ouverte aux autres, plus encline aux contacts, aux câlins. Mais depuis sa trahison, elle était retombée dans sa réserve et évitait le toucher des autres. Mais cette vielle femme, lui apportait un réconfort, cette parfaite inconnue lui donnait du bien-être. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit sa grand-mère mais comme à chaque fois, la vie ne lui accordait jamais le bonheur auquel elle aspirait.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous poser la question, c'est incorrect, je ne cherchais pas à vous faire de la peine. » s'excusa vivement Lena en posant son autre main sur celles de la dame âgée qui avait toujours la sienne serrée dans la chaleur de ses mains.

« Oh mais non voyons ma douce enfant, ce n'est pas incorrect de demander de parler de ma Siobhán, elle était notre joie, notre lumière, elle était tellement gentille, pleine de candeur et de naïveté. » contra la propriétaire des lieux en souriant avec tendresse à Lena qui sentis son cœur chaviré.

« Notre petite Siobhán était insouciante et cela lui a coûté la vie… » ajouta le vieil homme avec tristesse.

Un silence se fit après cette déclaration, chacun perdu dans leur pensées, Kara observait d'un air attendrie la jeune femme d'affaires qui ne s'était pas dégagée de la poigne de la grand-mère qui machinalement traçait de petit cercles sur le dos de la main de Lena. Et d'un coup son cœur se serra pour son amie, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux sa déception et c'était dans des moments comme cela qu'elle aurait voulu la serrer fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots apaisant, lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'elle allait trouver sa famille, qu'elle était sa famille.

« Bien merci de votre gentillesse nous allons vous laisser. » remercia Lena en posant à nouveau sa main sur celles réconfortantes de la grand-mère.

« Allons bon, il n'y a pas d'hôtel ici et vous n'allez pas reprendre la route à cette heure, il est près de 18 heures. » s'offusqua la vielle dame en se levant.

« Oh mais non, nous ne voulons pas abuser de votre hospitalité, nous allons nous débrouiller. » contra la brune surprise par tant de générosité de la part de parfaits inconnu.

Est-ce tous les irlandais étaient tous aussi adorables et accueillant ? Ne se méfiaient-ils jamais des gens, elles pourraient être des tueurs, des voleurs ?

« Il suffit, vous nous déranger pas et je serais un bien piètre gentleman, si je laissais deux jolies jeunes demoiselles repartir le soir dans une campagne isolée, il n'y a plus de discussion à avoir jeune fille ! » gronda le vieil homme faisant taire Lena qui baissa la tête en rougissant.

La journaliste retint un ricanement tant elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi telle une petite fille disputée par son grand-père et même s'il ne l'était pas réellement, la jeune femme ne pipait mot semblant s'être prit d'affection pour le couple. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que la blonde compris que son amie était véritablement en manque de quelque chose. Que son cœur était vide de l'amour d'une famille, un vide qu'elle ne pouvait pas combler pour son plus grand désespoir.

« C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part monsieur et madame Kieran. » remercia Kara en leur donnant un sourire radieux.

Jamais encore, elle n'avait vu des gens aussi chaleureux, ils inspiraient confiance. La fille du ciel savait que Lena n'était pas du genre à faire confiance si rapidement aux gens, bien au contraire et pourtant, elle sentait que son amie était pleinement à l'aise avec le couple ce qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

« Appelle moi Julia ma petite et mon mari c'est Ronan. » rectifia Julia lui rendant son sourire.

« Bien merci beaucoup Julia que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » proposa la cadette des Danvers en se plaçant devant la vielle femme qui du lever la tête pour la regarder.

« Mon Dieu ce que tu es grande, a quoi-t-on nourrit tes parents ? » s'exclama-t-elle en riant faisant pouffer les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je vais aider Julia à faire le repas, vas chercher nos affaires Kara ! » ordonna la brune en prenant le bras de la maitresse de maison.

« Tiens on sait qui porte la culotte dans votre couple ! » rigola Ronan en suivant Kara décidé à l'aider pour porter leurs affaires.

« Nous ne sommes pas… » commencèrent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes en rougissant. « Un couple… » finirent-elles en cœur détournant les yeux, embarrassées comme jamais.

« Oh tu as vu comme elles sont mignonnes, elles sont si fusionnelles, elles me rappellent nous quand nous avions leur âge. » s'amusa madame Kieran en se laissant guider par la PDG qui s'étranglait avec sa salive tandis que Kara devenait rouge écarlate.

« Ronan, restez ici, je vais m'en occuper, vous allez vous faire mal. » déclara Kara en faisant asseoir le vieil homme calant son dos avec un coussin.

« Merci mon petit, tu es un ange. » fit-il en la regardant de ses yeux verts pétillants.

Kara sortie en toute hâte pour fuir sa gêne, elle était presque certaine que tout le monde avait pu entendre son cœur s'emballer alors que les personnes âgées évoquaient un couple en parlant d'elle et de Lena. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ils avaient pu se méprendre à ce point sur elles deux, elles n'avaient rien d'un couple, tout juste des amies essayant de recoller les morceaux de leur amitié qui avait volé en éclat. Un couple, elles ne le seraient jamais. Cette révélation lui broya les entrailles, lui serrant le cœur tandis qu'elle revenait à la maison portant leurs bagages comme s'ils n'avaient pas pesé plus d'une plume.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle fut accueillie par les rires de Lena, elle posa leurs bagages à l'entrée et s'approcha doucement pour voir la jeune femme le sourire radieux couper les légumes finement tout en écoutant Julia raconter, il semblait une anecdote sur leur couple. Et Kara ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son amie si radieuse, et le son de son rire était la plus belle des mélodies à ses oreilles, ce son qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois. Elle vit sur sa vison périphérique que le vieil homme la regardait en souriant.

« Tu devrais lui dire… » dit-il tout bas, tandis qu'il tapotait le la place à ses cotés sur le canapé pour lui signifier de venir s'asseoir.

« Lui dire quoi ? » questionna la blonde sans quitter des yeux la femme d'affaires qui s'affairait en cuisine sous le regard et les recommandations de Julia, tel un commis, en s'asseyant aux cotés de Ronan.

« Que tu l'aimes ma petite… » murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Quoi mais …non…Lena …est mon amie…ma… » nia automatiquement la journaliste avant de baisser les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur du grand père qui levait un sourcil narquois, ses yeux verts pétillants de malices.

« Elle…nous…c'est compliqué, nous essayons de reconstruire notre amitié, nous avons passé une période difficile et…elle ne …elle ne me voit pas comme ça… » expliqua Kara avant de s'interrompre essuyant une larme traîtresse qui s'était échappé de ses yeux alors qu'elle avait tellement tenté de retenir depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

« Oh ma petite, je suis certain que cela s'arrangera, et tu pourrais être étonnés, laisses parler ton cœur Kara, il est immense, je n'ai qu'à te regarder pour le voir, tu es celle qui l'aidera dans sa quête et lui rendra le bonheur. » assura l'aïeul en posa une main réconfortante sur les siennes qu'elles trituraient.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais au fond de son cœur, elle espérait vraiment que le vieil homme avait raison ne serait-ce que pour donner du bonheur à son amie…

« Dis donc ma petite tu es sacrément costaud ! » fit Ronan en se redressant faisant craqué ses vielles articulations douloureuse en avisant les bagages près de la porte.

« Oh…euh eh bien euh je viens de la campagne. » rit jaune Kara comme si cela était une explication à sa super force.

« On ne dirait pas comme ça avec sa taille toute fuselée et son air frêle et délicat, n'est-ce pas ?» se moqua Lena en amenant les plats dans la salle à manger, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Oui tu ne manges pas assez petite fille ! » rétorqua Ronan faisant éclaté de rire Lena qui s'installa aux cotés de Kara qui roulait des yeux.

« Kara Danvers qui ne mange pas assez, l'ogre de National City ! » se moqua la brune en faisant rire les deux petits vieux.

« Non mais dit que je suis une goinfre ! » s'offusqua Kara en prenant un air outré.

« Bah ce n'est pas moi qui le dit mais ta sœur, vu ce que tu ingurgites, c'est étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas eu une pénurie de nourriture dans toute la ville ! » gaussa la femme d'affaires en se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la mine indignée de la blonde qui relevait la tête en la détournant de son amie, boudant comme un enfant qu'on a réprimandé, faisant rire l'assemblée.

« Tu ne les trouves pas adorables mon chéri, elles flirtent devant nous en toute innocence. » s'amusa madame Kieran en donnant un coup de coude à son mari qui gloussa alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'étouffaient avec leur nourriture.

« Quoi mais on ne flirte pas !» contra vivement la journaliste en rougissant furieusement tandis que Lena levait les yeux au ciel en buvant une gorgée d'eau, ayant compris le jeu des deux vieillards.

« Tss, si tu rougis encore on pourra te mettre à l'intersection comme feu de signalisation. » tança monsieur Kieran qui riait de bon cœur.

Décidément cette soirée était la meilleure qu'il avait passé depuis bien longtemps. Ces deux invitées surprises était un plaisir à chahuter, surtout Kara qui piquait des fars, dès qu'elle était nerveuse ou troublée.

La soirée se poursuivit sur les taquineries du couple sur les deux jeunes femmes et leur supposée union, cela avait eu le mérite de détendre complètement Lena pour le plus grand plaisir de Kara.

« Bien mes petites, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. » annonça Julia en se levant faisant rougir la blonde à l'idée de passer la nuit dans le même lit que sa meilleure amie qui éveillait de plus en plus de sentiments inapproprié à son égard.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu, faite le moi savoir, est ce que Lena finira par se détendre et s'ouvrir à Kara à nouveau, est ce qu'elles trouveront enfin la famille de la brune ? Que se passera-t-il dans ce lit ? lol c'est à vous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les Supercorpiens, voila le chapitre de la semaine de qui suis-je désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas eu le temps hier.**

**Je ne vais pas commenter l'épisode que je n'ai pas vu et je pense que si cela vire comme ces débiles veulent le faire j'arrêterais la série et me contenterais d'écrire et de lire des fics.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews**

**J :haha oui je pense que ton esprit est mal placé mdr mais rassures toi le mien aussi mais pas là, les petits vieux oui j'adore les écrire. Pour la mouche oui sinon y aurait pas d'histoire lol ou elle s'arrêterait la lol, Merci.**

* * *

**Bon alors à vous !**

* * *

**Supergirl ne m'appartient pas parce que sinon je ne jouerais pas avec un fandom qui fait la réputation d'une série, je ne prendrais pas les gens pour des cons et surtout j'aurai un minimum de respect pour les fans. #BoycotteSupergirl en soutien pour nous les fans qui voyons une relation naitre de rien du tout.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Alors qu'elles suivaient Julia dans les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage après avoir dit bonsoir à Ronan, Lena regardait les photos au mur. Elle sourit en avisant le couple lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, leur amour transcendait à travers l'image et la brune en fut touchée, comme envieuse. Elle pensa, qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir cela maintenant. L'aurait-elle eu un jour au final ? D'autres photos d'eux à chaque moment de leur vie, tout aussi heureux. Julia avec dans les bras un bébé, puis un petit garçon à l'air espiègle et aux genoux écorchés, ses yeux bruns pétillants de malice semblables à ceux de Julia. Le bambin avait l'air si fier de lui devant un vélo qui semblait avoir subi des accidents de parcours. Une autre ce même petit garçon avec ses parents et autre bébé, tout sourire, tout simplement le bonheur. Elle pouvait voir l'évolution du garçon avec sa petite sœur dont les yeux étaient aussi verts que ceux de Ronan. Nul doute qu'elle les avait hérités de son père. Arrivée en haut des marches elle fut presque déçue de ne pas voir de photos des enfants des Kieran adultes. Elle remarqua une pièce ouverte qui ressemblait à un bureau, certainement celui de Ronan et pensa que dans des temps reculés, cette pièce devait être la chambre du fils de la maison, persuadée que celle de leur fille était telle qu'elle l'avait quitté.

« La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, je vais vous y mettre des serviettes, vous devez avoir envie de vous doucher. » les informa la vieille dame montrant le bout du couloir du doigt.

« Voilà, les filles, je vous laisse vous mettre à l'aise. » déclara l'aïeule en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, s'écartant pour laisser passer les deux jeunes femmes qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Ces dernières la balayèrent du regard elle était simple et chaleureuse. La lumière était tamisée rendant la pièce apaisante. Les murs étaient peint d'une couleur jaune pâle la rendant encore plus lumineuse malgré le peu de clarté. Un grand lit en bois aux ornements finement sculptés en de compliquées rosaces trônait au milieu la chambre, entouré de deux tables de chevets en chêne semblant assez anciennes. Un petit bureau était disposé sous la fenêtre, des étagères remplies de livres au point qu'on se demandait comment elles pouvaient encore en supportée le poids, une grande armoire ancienne était entreposée de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et une coiffeuse inondée de produits de maquillage et de toilettes se tenait juste à côté. Des tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, tous représentant les vertes prairies d'Irlande ou l'océan au soleil couchant. Sans conteste c'était la chambre d'une jeune fille. Certainement celle de Siobhán.

« Voilà la chambre n'est pas bien grande mais le lit est confortable. » fit Julia en le faisant un clin d'œil suggestif qui les fit rougir à l'allusion.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de nier leur lien, la vieille femme ferma la porte, les laissant dans un silence gêné. Au bout de quelques instants Kara jeta un regard à Lena qui regardait autour d'elle, semblant éviter de la regarder, encore une fois cela n'était jamais arrivé avant leur brouille chaque regard étaient partagé et apprécié même recherché.

« Je te laisses prendre la douche en premier, je vais appeler Alex pour lui donner des nouvelles. » dit la blonde en sortant son téléphone, un sourire timide sur la face.

Lena reposa la cadre dans lequel figurait une photo d'une petite fille qui dessinait un paysage sur une colline, elle trouvait cette photo magnifique, le visage de l'enfant était concentré mais tellement serein, elle semblait heureuse.

« Merci, passes lui le bonjour ! » accepta la brune en prenant son nécessaire de toilettes puis ses affaires pour le couché et sortit de la pièce refermant la porte derrière elle, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la blonde qui s'asseyait sur le lit.

Kara souffla, se demandant encore comment elle allait survivre à cette nuit dans le même lit que l'objet de ses pensées. *****_** Idiote, c'est ta meilleure amie, et des amies dorment ensemble sans arrière-pensée, à quoi penses-tu au juste, tu délires complètement, penses d'abord à recoller les morceaux de votre amitié avant de fantasmée lubriquement sur elle, c'est complètement déplacé**_**. *** se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement.

La blonde soupira et composa le numéro de sa sœur, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui qui savait ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même pour la jeune femme d'affaires…

De son côté Lena entrait dans la douche, ses muscles étaient tendus par sa journée, elle sentait toute la pression retombée alors que le jet brulant frappait sa peau. Plus d'une semaine qu'elles étaient en Irlande à la recherche de son identité, sa première visite n'avait donc rien donné, elle le regrettait au plus profond de son cœur, ces deux personnes aux grands cœur avaient su réchauffer le sien et cela aurait été formidable s'ils avaient été ses grands-parents. Mais elle ne désespérait pas, demain elle reprenait la route avec Kara pour Cork. La ville était plus grande, elles auraient un peu plus de difficultés à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, est ce que la méthode Sunshine Kara Danvers marcherait dans une de cette grandeur ? Sa carte de journaliste semblait bien fonctionnée mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que les gens n'étaient pas toujours disposés à coopérer avec les reporters aussi avenants soit-il.

Elle repensa à l'attitude réservée et pleine de gêne de son amie. Rien n'était naturel dans ses gestes à part quand elle voulait lui apporter du réconfort et là encore, elle sentait sa retenue, elle n'osait pas, n'osait plus mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Lena ne lui laissait pas vraiment le loisir d'agir de façon ordinaire avec elle, à la Kara Danvers, tactile, réconfortante avec ce soupçon d'air de chiot mignon. Mais si, elle avait adoré ces moments avant… à présent elle avait du mal à les supporter. Son toucher était trop brulant pour elle, dans le bon et le mauvais sens et elle était perdue. Devait-elle laisser la blonde agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait ? Ou mettre une distance raisonnable avec elle, et instaurer des limites comme elle le faisait depuis leur réconciliation ? Elle savait qu'elle blessait la jeune femme en agissant de cette façon mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser à nouveau franchir ses lignes.

Sortant de ses pensées, la femme d'affaires éteignit l'eau, elle sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans le drap de bain qu'avait mis à leur disposition Julia. Chassant la buée du miroir, elle se regarda, elle avait les traits fatigués et amaigris. Il faut dire que depuis des mois, elle ne dormait pas vraiment beaucoup. Entre la fuite de son frère fou, sa tentative de renverser le monde, sa mort de ses mains et sa révélation sur sa meilleure amie qui l'avait brisé alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle ses nuits avaient été courtes parfois inexistantes et dans son délire de vengeance et de redressement de l'humanité, elle avait perdu le sommeil. Sa guerre contre Kara l'avait vidé, et pourtant la jeune femme n'avait jamais renoncé à elle, cela aurait pu coûter la vie. Et régulièrement elle faisait des cauchemars où elle n'arrivait pas à stopper les canons chargés de Kryptonite et ces derniers transperçaient Kara. Elle ne voulait pas prendre la vie, ce n'est jamais ce qu'elle avait voulu mais dans son désespoir, elle aurait pu basculer… sans Kara… Mais elle se souvenait aussi que ce basculement était dû à sa trahison et alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle pourrait à nouveau lui faire confiance, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait ressentis durant ces mois d'errance.

« Plus jamais cela… » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Bien sûr, elle le pensait lorsqu'elle avait dit à Kara qu'elle lui pardonnait, elle était sincère et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait dit espérer qu'elle accepte de venir pour ce road trip en Irlande à la recherche de ses origines. Après toute cette histoire, elle avait besoin de savoir qui elle était. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de le faire seule et pour tout dire, elle était certaine que sans l'aide précieuse de la journaliste, elle n'en serait pas là, elle était vraiment bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait un très bon reporter et son Pulitzer à même pas trente ans le prouvait. Enfin 56 si on en croyait la jeune femme, ce fait la fit sourire et elle n'en revenait pas comment cela était-il possible ? Lena sentit la curiosité l'étreindre. Kara n'avait jamais parlé de ses origines même en tant que Supergirl, elle avait été vague, ce qu'elle savait c'était ce que tout le monde savait. Juste qu'elle s'était perdu dans l'espace après l'explosion de sa planète, qu'elle était la cousine de Superman.

Il était encore tôt et même si elle se sentait fatiguée, elle voulait en savoir plus sur la dernière fille de Krypton, juste curiosité scientifique savoir comment une civilisation aussi avancée a pu s'éteindre de par sa technologie.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Kara était toujours assise sur le lit le dos vouté, elle entendit un reniflement puis la tête de la blonde se redressa semblant percevoir sa présence.

« Je dois te laisser, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira, moi aussi je t'aime. » dit Kara et sur ses derniers mots pour sa sœur raccrocha et se redressa.

Lena vit la jeune femme faire un geste pour enlever ses lunettes porter sa main à son visage puis remettre ses lunettes et se retourner. Lorsqu'elle vit Kara, Lena fronça les sourcils, avait-elle pleuré ?

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta la brune en avisant les yeux rougis de la fille du ciel.

« Je…je oui, oui ça va ! » répondit précipitamment la fille du ciel avant d'attraper ses affaires et de sortir à la hâte de la chambre sous les yeux ahuris de la PDG.

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse et pensive en regardant la porte fermée, son visage n'affichait aucune émotion, en avait-elle encore ?

Kara se réfugia dans la salle de bain le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ne pouvait pas craquer, elle avait promis d'être là pour Lena, elle se devait d'être forte et s'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort de femme amoureuse aux illusions perdues ne servait à rien. S'appesantir sur ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, non, elle était là pour la soutenir dans sa quête identitaire et lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance… toujours. Ne jamais l'abandonner quoi qu'il se passe, elle lui avait promis, la protéger son devoir, ne pas lui mentir, cela elle ne l'avait pas tenue et à présent, elle ne romprait plus jamais cette promesse faite à Lena. _***Et pourtant, tu mens encore en prétendant, n'être que son amie, tu m'en alors que tu voudrais plus. * **_souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Oui, elle mentait sur ses sentiments, mais définitivement, elle ne pouvait pas se déclarer. Pas alors que Lena était si perturbée. Elle ne lui ajouterait pas cela, ça serait égoïste. Dissimuler son amour, elle pouvait le faire, elle l'avait fait pendant près de 4 ans. _**« Mais c'était avant de les réaliser… » **_contra la voix. Peu importe, elle s'était toujours sacrifié pour les autres encore plus pour les gens qu'elle aimait et pour que Lena soit heureuse, elle serait prête à faire tous les sacrifices quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle y arriverait n'est-ce pas ? Brider ses sentiments amoureux ? En faire abstraction…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la blonde rejoignit la chambre à son tour. Arrivée devant la porte, elle souffla un coup et entra le sourire aux lèvres. Lena releva la tête du livre qu'elle était en train de lire, allongée sur le lit et lui sourit en retour.

« Hey ! » fit Lena en posant le bouquin sur la table de chevet.

« Hey… » répliqua Kara sur le même ton s'avançant timidement vers elle après avoir posé ses affaires.

Lena observa la Kryptonienne, elle semblait perturbée, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et quoi qu'elle en dise cela la perturbait, qu'avait la jeune femme ? Elle la vit arrivée devant le lit, hésitante.

« Ne sois pas timide, il n'y a rien de gênant à dormir avec son amie, non ? » sourit Lena en voyant l'hésitation dans les yeux de Kara.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. » clama la fille du ciel en triturant nerveusement ses lunettes.

« Alors ne soit pas nerveuse et vient te coucher. » conseilla la brune en tapotant le coté du lit vide.

Kara hocha la tête et grimpa, le cœur battant se glissant sous les couvertures, le plus loin possible de son amie, certaine que trop de proximité la rendrait folle. La femme d'affaires sourit en roulant des yeux, amusée par la réserve de la blonde. Elle se glissa dans les draps à son tour et se tourna vers la journaliste, le sourire aux lèvres, posant sa tête sur son bras replié et demanda :

« Alors parles moi un peu de Krypton. »

La blonde resta quelques instants, silencieuse, elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, surprise par la question. Depuis leur « réconciliation » Lena n'avait à aucun moment évoqué son alter égo ou même demandé quoi que ce soit à son sujet, comme si elle s'en désintéressait totalement. Pourtant elles avaient passé près de dix jours seules toutes les deux, et jamais la brune ne s'en était préoccupée. Ainsi la fille du ciel avait pensé que cela lui était égale de savoir d'où elle venait. Cela lui avait fait mal, l'avait rendu véritablement triste ce désintérêt pour sa vie. Car plus d'une fois alors que Lena parlait de son enfance Kara avait voulu parlé de la sienne autrement que celle qu'elle avait passé avec les Danvers car au final, cela n'était pas vraiment son enfance mais plus son adolescence, elle avait 13 ans lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur terre autant dire qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une enfant. Et à présent qu'elle pouvait en parler Lena n'avait pas émis d'en savoir plus jusqu'à ce soir.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ramener des souvenirs difficiles pour toi. » s'excusa Lena en se redressant posant une main sur celle de la Kryptonienne, se méprenant devant son air triste.

« Non pas du tout, je veux dire, je suis heureuse que tu poses la question. » contra Kara en souriant timidement effectuant un geste pour saisir la main de son amie mais se ravisant alors que cette dernière ôtait déjà la sienne, brisant un peu plus le cœur de la dernière fille de Krypton.

« Krypton était une planète prospère, véritablement très évoluée, pour tout dire si je devais comparer votre technologie à la nôtre, ça serait la naissance du feu ! » commença la sœur Danvers en souriant alors qu'elle avisait le génie de L-Corp et son air offensé.

« Désolée de te dire cela Lena mais tes inventions bien que géniale, existaient déjà depuis des années sur Krypton. » se moqua la blonde attirant un coup de poing dans son bras de la part de la brune qui s'offusquait faussement.

« En fait, la forteresse est sur votre planète depuis la dernière aire glacière, mes ancêtres lors de leur première exploration, on voulut vérifier qu'il y avait bien une nouvelle terre. Les écris sacrées indiquait déjà que cette planète conférait à notre peuple des pouvoirs sous le soleil jaune mais c'était tellement ancien, que cela faisait partie de nos légendes. » expliqua la journaliste en redressant ses lunettes les yeux dans le vague.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que la forteresse de solitude est une sorte de vaisseau qui a atterrit sur terre, il y a plus de 110 000 ans ? Et qu'il était inventé par ton peuple ? » clama Lena en se redressant les yeux écarquillés.

« En fait il s'est écrasé, c'est pour cela que plus aucune expédition n'a été envoyé sur votre planète durant des milliers d'années, cela a été interdit. La forteresse a été dissimulé de tous, jusqu'à ce que Kal la révèle grâce aux cristaux de mon oncle, Jor EL. » acquiesça Kara son sourire s'élargissant devant la mine ébahie de son amie. « La première expédition, était simplement composée de robot Kelex servant à recueillir des informations sur votre terre, les Kelex sont les robots qui surveille aussi la forteresse les protégeant des intrus. » Elle pouvait être fière d'avoir impressionnée son amie même si au final elle n'y était pour rien.

« Comme un Luthor par exemple. » fit Lena en se rallongeant tenant sa tête dans sa main.

« C'est Kal qui a programmé la forteresse ainsi après que ton frère s'y soit introduit, il a renforcé le protocole de sécurité de façon à ce que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir entrer. » nia avec vigueur Kara, ne voulant pas aller sur ce terrain glissant.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche Kara, juste un constat et pour tout dire ton cousin avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Lena en se mordant les lèvres, regrettant ses paroles à la seconde où elles avaient franchi sa bouche.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » contra avec force la blonde. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute mais la mienne, j'aurai du… » poursuivit la jeune femme le cœur battant à tout rompre craignant que ce fait éloigne un peu plus son amie d'elle.

« Ok, là, je suis sans voix mais depuis combien de temps ton peuple existe ? Je veux dire pour qu'ils soient si évolués ? » répliqua Lena changeant de sujet, ne se sentant pas prête à parler de cela encore avec son amie, la blessure étant encore trop vive dans son cœur.

La culpabilité en elle était bien assez grande pour y faire face, c'était égoïste de laisser croire à Kara que tout était de sa faute alors qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans le désastre qu'était leur amitié actuellement. Mais l'admettre à voix haute était pour l'instant au-dessus de ses forces car cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de ne plus lui faire confiance. Car au final, elle aussi l'avait trahi et de la bien pire des façons, elle l'avait fait sciemment, voulant rendre coups sur coups. Elle avait voulu faire souffrir Kara comme elle avait souffert, l'avait brisé. Et à ce moment de sa vie, elle avait été une véritable Luthor.

« Depuis la naissance de l'univers peut être …Je ne sais pas vraiment, les textes anciens mentionnent tant de dates différentes, lorsque Rao notre soleil rouge est né, il a donné la vie à Krypton. » lui répondit Kara en grimaçant alors que Lena changeait de sujet.

« Rao, ton Dieu ? » s'enquit la brune curieuse, elle avait entendu tellement de fois Supergirl le mentionnée puis plus récemment Kara.

« Un de nos Dieux, le principale, celui qui a donné vie à toutes choses, nous sommes ses enfants, nous les Kryptonniens. » précisa la blonde avec un sourire radieux à l'évocation de son Dieu.

« Ça me semble évident. » souffla Lena en avisant le sourire lumineux de la jeune femme, elle avait été son soleil durant des années, sa lumière, elle n'avait aucun mal à croire qu'elle puisse être l'enfant d'un astre aussi irradiant qu'un soleil.

Sa fille… pensa Lena son cœur s'emballant malgré elle alors qu'elle regardait Kara.

« Bref, Krypton était assez coupé des autres mondes et acceptait mal les étrangers sur sa planète, ainsi mon père … » reprit Kara avant de se stopper serrant les dents, déglutissant difficilement à l'évocation de son père. « Mon père a créé Myriade pour chasser tous intrus de notre planète parce qu'il pensait qu'ils n'en étaient pas dignes, il…j'ai cru…pendant des années, j'ai pensé que mes parents faisaient le bien, qu'ils étaient bons, qu'ils n'étaient pas étroits d'esprit comme les Daxamites nos ennemis mais au final, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc… » ajouta-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Lena l'observa, elle pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de la Kryptonienne et elle ne la comprenait que trop bien, elle savait ce que cela faisait, être déçue par un proche, quelqu'un qu'on aime, penser qu'il est un héro mais qu'en fait il n'est qu'un fou xénophobe. Son frère avait éveillé ce sentiment de déception en elle lorsqu'il avait perdu la tête et tué tellement d'innocents dans sa quête de pouvoir.

« Il n'est jamais bon d'être trop évolué et ne pas savoir comment gérer cette évolution, cela à causer notre perte, ma tante Astra sœur de ma mère, l'avait avertie mais ma mère a refusé de la croire et ma tante dans son processus de vouloir faire réaliser à ma mère le risque qu'on encourait a tué beaucoup d'innocents, donc ma mère éminent membre du haut conseil l'a envoyé à For Rozz une prison Kryptonienne conçu par elle-même. » conta la fille du ciel, et Lena pu percevoir clairement son ressentiment dans sa voix. « Si seulement elle avait écouté Astra… » finit-elle dans un souffle.

Kara fit une pause dans son récit pour se reprendre alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses joues, la brune se redressa à nouveau, ne pouvant supporter de voir son amie dans cet état. Combien de fois elle avait fait cela pour elle, la consoler, la réconforter, lui apporter son soutien ? Elle ôta les lunettes de la Kryptonienne et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces en prenant son visage en coupe, la regardant dans les yeux, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres. Le bleu croisa le vert et la jeune femme d'affaires fut étrangement troublée de voir les traits de Supergirl en sa meilleure amie. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée. Se rapprochant d'elle, la jeune Luthor, la pris dans ses bras. Le cœur de la journaliste fit un bond dans sa poitrine à ce geste qu'elle n'espérait pas et posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux profitant de l'instant.

« Nous ne sommes pas si différentes finalement. » convint Lena en tenant Kara par les épaules.

Leur histoire était si similaire, la blonde était devenue un héros malgré sa famille mais à ce moment elle ignorait les méfaits de celle-ci.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, je suis devenue ce que je suis parce que je voulais rendre hommage à mes parents, à ma tante qui m'a toujours protégé et considéré comme sa propre fille, elle qui n'avait pas d'enfant. Mon cousin Kal El était un bébé lorsque mon oncle Jor El et ma tante Lara l'ont mis dans un Pod pour le sauver de la destruction de Krypton et moi, j'avais 13 ans et mes parents m'ont confié la mission de prendre soin de lui, ici, sur terre, mais lorsque ma planète a explosé, mon vaisseau était trop près et ma trajectoire a été dévié vers la zone fantôme et j'y ait été piégé pendant près de 25ans. » narra Kara en s'ajustant un peu plus près de Lena qui ne broncha pas pour son plus grand plaisir.

« C'est horrible mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste la zone fantôme ? » demanda la brune, curieuse, Kara l'avait déjà mentionné quelque fois et elle s'était toujours demandé ce que cela pouvait être.

« C'est une sorte de dimension parallèle, le temps y est figé, c'est pour cela que lorsque j'ai pu m'en échappé et arrivée sur terre, je n'avais pas vieilli, il y a rien là-bas, juste le vide. J'ai dormis la plupart du temps. » expliqua simplement la cadette des Danvers en se mordant les lèvres aux souvenirs de son séjour là-bas.

Lena ne dit rien serrant un peu plus Kara dans ses bras alors qu'elle la sentait frémir à ce souvenir, 25 ans, 25ans toute seule comment n'est-elle pas devenue folle ? A ce moment la jeune femme admira un peu plus son amie, son courage et sa force. Bien avant d'être Supergirl, elle était un héros, Kara Zor El était une survivante.

« Est-ce que Krypton te manque ? » s'enquit la brune avant de se mordre les lèvres trouvant sa question ridicule, évidement que Krypton lui manquait.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée sur terre, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'elle me manque, mes parents, ma tante et mon cousin qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de moi alors qu'il m'avait trouvé et laissé chez les Danvers, des humains que je ne connaissais pas, dont j'avais peur. » confia Kara sa rancune envers son cousin transperçant clairement dans sa voix.

Comment ne pas lui en vouloir alors qu'il était le dernier membre de sa famille restant, encore en vie et qu'il avait choisis de l'abandonné à de parfait inconnus, il devait être trop occupé à se regarder le nombril, pensa Lena, acerbe, n'ayant jamais véritablement apprécié l'homme d'acier, contrairement à sa cousine qu'elle avait idolâtrée au début. La statue qu'elle avait érigée en son nom était assez clair sur son fanatisme à son égard même si cela n'était pas un fanatisme malsain.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, je suis arrivée 25 ans trop tard, c'était un homme, il n'avait pas besoin de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait d'une gamine de 13 ans ? » murmura la blonde les yeux dans le vague.

« Il était tout ce qui te restait de ta famille, tu étais tout ce qui lui restait de Krypton, il aurait pu te garder près de lui, si tu ne t'étais pas perdu dans cette zone fantôme, tu ne l'aurais pas abandonné, toi, alors que tu n'avais que treize ans. » argua la jeune femme d'affaires, comme une évidence.

Elle était certaine que la jeune femme aurait tout fait pour élever son cousin parce qu'elle était pure, altruiste et dévouée, tout ce que Kal El n'était pas.

« J'aurai aimé qu'il vienne me voir plus souvent… en effet… mais au final, je suis contente qu'il m'ait laissé aux Danvers sans cela je n'aurai pas Alex et Eliza, elles sont devenues ma famille avec Jeremiah même s'il a fini par devenir fou lui aussi. » nuança Kara avec tendresse pensant à sa sœur.

« Par la faute de ma mère… » conclue amèrement Lena.

La blonde ne répondit pas, préférant ignorer ce commentaire, elle ne voulait pas rajouter du malaise entre elles. Oui sa mère était coupable du malheur de sa famille terrienne mais elle ne lui en ferait jamais la remarque car elle n'en était aucunement responsable.

« Tu savais qu'Alex me détestait lorsque je suis arrivée dans sa famille ? » déclara Kara un léger sourire sur les lèvres, changeant comme la brune l'avait fait de sujet alors que celui-ci était un terrain glissant.

« Ah oui ? Alex sérieusement ? La femme plus protectrice qu'une maman louve avec sa sœur la détestait ? » ricana la brune en faisant rire la fille du ciel.

« Crois-moi au départ, elle aurait bien voulu que je disparaisse, j'ai accaparé ses parents alors qu'elle était seule à profiter d'eux. Ça duré un moment, où nous étions comme en guerre, à l'école j'étais reconnue l'orpheline bizarre de Midvale qui débarque de nulle part et en plus de lui pourrir la vie à la maison, je lui foutais la honte… certainement. » confia la blonde en soupirant au souvenir.

« Eh bien, qu'est ce qui a changé cela ? » voulu savoir Lena ayant du mal à imaginer Alex Danvers ne couvant pas Kara Danvers d'un regard aimant.

« Kenny… mon meilleur et seul ami de l'époque… » répondit faiblement la fille du ciel, la gorge se serrant au souvenir douloureux de sa perte. « C'était un géni lui aussi, il avait toujours la tête dans les étoiles… » ajouta la journaliste, un sourire triste qui n'échappa pas à la brune qui regarda son amie.

« Etait ? »

« Cela lui a coûté la vie, son génie, sa curiosité. » ajouta la journaliste douloureusement. « Il a été tué parce qu'il avait vu via son télescope ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. » expliqua Kara en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai su tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, son cœur…je ne l'entendais plus battre… et il y avait la police qui parlait, je les entendais, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu sans éveillé les soupçons, me dirigeant vers les sons, la voix et je l'ai vu près du lac… » chuchota-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'une voix éteinte « …mort… »

Et encore une fois Lena, la serra plus fort contre elle. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginé cela, la pétillante Kara Danvers qui avait toujours le sourire avait vécu tellement de souffrance. Comment faisait-elle ? Se demanda Lena de plus en plus admirative. Elle s'était toujours dit que même adoptée, elle avait eu une belle enfance et c'était le cas mais elle avait eu son lot de souffrance, de pertes, sa famille, son peuple, son monde, sa vie.

« Alors j'ai voulu savoir qui l'avait tué car je ne pouvais pas accepter que sa mort soit classée comme un simple accident, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Même si c'était en partie vrai. Ma sœur m'a aidé. Je me suis souvenue du télescope de Kenny et à quel point il comptait pour lui. Ce dernier avait disparu. Kenny ne s'en séparait jamais et il y avait aussi son ordinateur où il enregistrait tout, il avait même créé un logiciel de traitement des images. Au final, il l'avait caché dans les bois, là où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver et j'ai découvert ce qu'il avait vu grâce à une amie de Clark qui a réussis a décrypté sa carte mémoire. Et il s'est avéré que le shérif de notre bonne vieille ville faisait du trafic de drogue pour arrondir ses fins de mois et que Kenny voulait le dénoncer. » raconta Kara les yeux brillants de colère.

« Il l'a tué… » comprit Lena cachant difficilement son effroi.

« Et il aurait tué aussi Alex, si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps, au final cela nous a rapproché et c'est à partir de ce moment que nous sommes devenus aussi proches que deux sœurs puissent l'être. » fini la blonde dans un soupir essuyant une larme solitaire.

Un silence se fit, seulement perturbé par la respiration hachée de Kara qui tentait d'endiguer ses larmes, parlé de tout cela, l'avait épuisée, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et elle se sentait enfin libéré.

« Merci… merci de m'avoir écouté. » souffla-t-elle en se redressant, regrettant déjà la chaleur des bras de Lena mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment même si elle le voulait car ce n'était surement pas ce que désirait la brune même si elle ne le formulait pas et ne semblait pas se plaindre de leur étreinte.

« C'est ce que font les amis, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit simplement la jeune femme avec un sourire, essuyant une autre larme de ses joues. « Et … » poursuivit-elle avant de se stopper laissant sa main retomber sur le matelas.

« Et ? » voulu savoir Kara, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'elle avisait la brune se mordre les lèvres nerveusement.

« Et tu as toujours été là pour m'écouter, me réconforter sans jamais rien demandé en retour, c'est un juste retour des choses et j'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Je te sens gênée, tu ne sembles pas savoir comment agir avec moi et j'en suis désolée parce que c'est ma faute. » avoua la jeune Luthor fascinée par ses mains dont elle triturait les doigts.

« Mais non pas du tout, tu as besoin de temps pour… » contra la blonde interrompue par le doigt de Lena sur ses lèvres faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles la fille du ciel qui perdit toutes envies d'ouvrir la bouche alors que le doigt de Lena quittait doucement sa bouche dans une caresse.

« Tais-toi un peu, j'ai besoin de temps certes mais j'ai aussi dit que je te pardonnais et que je voulais reconstruire notre amitié et jusqu'à maintenant, je ne t'ai pas laissé beaucoup ce loisir. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je t'ai blessé par mon attitude et je m'en excuse, tu es venue avec moi, ici au pied levé sans rien demandé en retour, encore une fois et je ne t'ai pas laissé beaucoup de chance. » convint la brune, d'une mine contrite. « Je ne te promet pas que tout sera facile, je ne le suis pas mais je vais faire des efforts. » termina la femme d'affaires en baissant la tête, sentant ses joues chauffés sous sa confession.

Elle n'était pas femme de mot, parlé de ses sentiments, de sentiments tout cours, ce n'était pas son truc mais Kara méritait bien cela, qu'elle s'ouvre à elle alors qu'elle avait tout lâché pour elle malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle lui avait fait.

« Alors, là maintenant tout de suite, je peux te faire un câlin ? » s'enquit la Kryptonienne, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« J'ai dit naturelle, Kara, depuis quand demandes-tu pour faire des câlins ? » fit la brune en roulant des yeux.

Le visage de la journaliste s'illumina, un sourire radieux se peint sur sa face et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui bascula en arrière sous la force de la fille du ciel, s'écrasant sur le lit, la jeune femme sur elle.

« Ok ! » dit Lena en riant, le rouge aux joues alors que son amie se pressait contre elle. « Un peu moins d'enthousiasme quand même miss Danvers. » rit-elle alors que Kara se redressait écarlate.

« Par…pardon… » s'excusa la blonde son cœur prenant une course folle.

La jeune Luthor se redressa également sur ses coudes et regarda la cadette des Danvers, haussant les sourcils, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle avisait leur position. Kara à califourchon sur elle.

« Oh Rao, ce… que c'est gênant, je…je suis…désolée. » bafouilla la blonde confuse s'écartant vivement de Lena qui éclata de rire devant son embarras, se mordant les lèvres alors que la Kryptonienne portait sa main à son visage pour tripoter ses lunettes qui n'étaient plus sur son nez.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure de dormir. » déclara la brune s'asseyant en avisant l'heure sur le radio réveil qui affichait déjà trois heures du matin.

Kara hocha et se glissa à nouveau sous les draps, n'osant regarder son amie, toujours rouge de confusion, Rao, j'étais sur elle comme si…elle n'osa finir sa pensée sentant déjà son corps s'enflammer et si elle voulait passer le reste de la nuit, définitivement, elle ne devait pas s'imaginer à califourchon dans un lit sur la belle brune.

« Bonne nuit Kara. » souhaita Lena en éteignant la lumière.

« Bonne nuit… Lena » souffla Kara sur un ton emplie de tendresse qui fit sourire la jeune femme d'affaires.

La fille du ciel écouta les battements de cœur de son amie se calmer pour prendre une tonalité calme et harmonieuse. C'est sur ce son qui enchantait son être que le sommeil la gagna, et elle s'endormie enfin sereine pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

**Voila qu'avez vous aimé ou pas dans ce chapitre ? Où va mener la quête de Lena ? Le prochain sera-t-il le bon ? Kara et Lena se sont rapprochés enfin finiront t-elles par franchir une autre étape ?**

**Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter si vous le désirez oui j'ai twitter maintenant lol A madoka Ayu également. Twitter. com **/ madoka93


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les Supercorpiens, comment allez vous en ce jour sans Supergirl ? Enfin pas tout à fait parce que voici la suite.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est très important d'avoir des retours alors faites moi plaisir.**

**J : Elles reparleront du passé de Kara car je trouve que c'est tellement mis de coté, bien évidement elle ne peut pas le faire avec Lena actuellement mais j'espère que cela arrivera j'adorais avoir ce genre de scène dans la série, enfin si je continues à la regarder bien sur. Oui Clark n'a pensé qu'a lui il avait 25 ans, il aurait pu la prendre avec lui, elle l'aurait fait elle a 13 ans c'est ce qui fait la différence entre les deux, Kara est pur et Clark ne l'est pas. Oui Kenny était amoureux de Kara et Kara ne connaissait pas à cet époque les sentiments amoureux, elle le dit à sa soeur s'il était en vie, elle l'aurait embrassé. La suite est maintenant en espérant que tu aimes toujours, merci.**

* * *

**Supergirl ne m'appartient pas bla bla...**

**Bonne lecture les gens...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Des gémissements réveillèrent Kara qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux dans un léger râle. Elle perçut les battements de cœur rapides de Lena et elle tourna la tête vers elle. Cette dernière dormait sur le côté face à elle et son visage était en sueur, ses cheveux collaient à son front et ses sourcils étaient froncés de contrariété. Sans conteste, la brune faisait un cauchemar. La journaliste hésita, devait-elle la réveillée ? Ou tenter de l'apaiser ? Si elle la réveillait maintenant, Lena resterait sur son mauvais rêve et aurait du mal à se rendormir, elles devaient reprendre la route dans quelques heures et la jeune femme avait besoin de sommeil. Même si la Kryptonienne pouvait conduire pendant que son amie dormait malgré tout cette dernière avait été catégorique, elle ne la laisserait pas prendre le volant même les deux bras dans le plâtre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans ce cauchemar sans rien faire.

« Mam…non ! Mam, attention…ne me laisses pas…mam… » sanglota Lena des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

Ce fut à cet instant que Kara se décida à agir. Se rapprochant d'elle, collant quasiment leur corps, elle balaya les mèches humides du front de son amie qui gémit au contact mais sembla se calmer. Alors la blonde continua à caresser les cheveux de Lena en lui murmurant des mots apaisants, posant son front contre le sien fermant les yeux comme pour que ces images qui envahissaient son esprit et la torturant se disperses dans le sien, lui rendant sa nuit sereine. La Kryptonienne écoutait son cœur avec attention ce dernier semblait se calmer au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme lui prodiguait ses gestes d'une infinie tendresse. Tout le contraire de celui de Kara dont les battements frénétiques pulsaient jusque dans sa tête, l'étourdissant. Ses joues semblaient prendre feu et si elle avait pu se voir dans un miroir, elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec une écrevisse qu'on ébouillante. Leur proximité était à la fois un bonheur mais aussi une torture et elle se maudissait de réagir à son contact alors que la jeune femme d'affaires avait tellement besoin d'apaisement. Toujours son front contre le sien la fille du ciel ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage à présent paisible de son amie.

_Rao ce qu'elle est belle._ Pensa-t-elle ne résistant pas à l'envie de retracer les traits parfaits du visage de Lena qui soupira d'aise à son toucher, se rapprochant un peu plus de Kara, blottissant sa tête dans son cou. Et… _Oh Rao_, la jeune journaliste crue défaillir alors que le souffle de la brune frappait sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule. N'osant bouger de peur de réveiller son amie, la jeune femme resta ainsi, la respiration erratique, fermant les yeux essayant de se concentrer sur le cœur de Lena qui battait à présent de façon douce et régulière. Mais la brune dans ses bras ne lui facilitait pas la tâche alors qu'elle glissait sa main sur sa taille juste en dessous de sa chemise de pyjama. Et le contact de ses longs doigts fins et gelés sur sa peau, l'électrisa.

« Pitié Rao… » souffla Kara alors qu'elle sentait son corps s'embraser au toucher de la jeune femme qui resserra son étreinte alors que la blonde voulait s'en dégager quelque peu.

La journaliste observa Lena les sourcils froncés, se demandant si elle ne se jouait pas d'elle. Mais son visage serein, sa respiration lente, accompagné des battements calmes, indiquaient que la brune dormait à présent paisiblement. Et encore une fois la cadette des Danvers se perdit dans la contemplation de la belle femme d'affaires. Replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son amie, Kara laissa ses doigts courir sur sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle redessina. Puis se rendant compte qu'elle profitait de la situation, elle ramena sa main contre sa poitrine, se contentant d'admirer avec fascination le visage de la jeune Luthor, s'endormant finalement sur cette vision de son ange dormant sereinement dans ses bras et elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire alors qu'elle avait réussis à apaiser son amie sans qu'elle le sache, son subconscient parlant pour elle.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil jouant devant ses yeux qui réveilla Lena, elle fronça les sourcils levant sa main pour bloquer la lumière qui agressait sa rétine alors qu'elle tentait de sortir de sa brume de sommeil. Elle était étrangement apaisée et n'avait pas dormis aussi bien depuis des mois, voire des années. La jeune femme gémit de bien-être et voulu s'étendre, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit des bras puissants autour de sa taille et un souffle sur sa tempe et elle se rendit compte également qu'elle avait assez chaud comme si elle était enveloppée dans une couverture de survie. Une douce odeur de miel envahissait ses narines et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle était dans les bras de Kara. Comment avait-elle atterrit là ? Elle se souvenait bien de s'être endormis à une distance respectable de la blonde, pas comme si elle voulait fusionner leur corps. Alors avait-elle bougé pendant la nuit et s'était retrouvé dans les bras de la fille du ciel ? Pourtant, elle bougeait rarement lors de son sommeil à moins de faire un cauchemar. En avait-elle fait un et s'était réfugié dans l'étreinte rassurante de Supergirl ? Elle l'observa, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement, ses traits étaient détendus et un léger sourire planait sur ses lèvres. Les rayons du soleil qui glissait sur ses cheveux leur donnait une couleur encore plus lumineuse, comme s'ils étaient faits de fils d'or et Lena trouva l'image de son amie à cette instant divine. Se perdant quelques instants dans sa contemplation, la brune papillonna des yeux puis avec délicatesse pris le poignet de la blonde et souleva doucement son bras pour se dégager de son emprise et reposa lentement celui-ci sur le matelas. Un gémissement la fit se figer alors qu'elle se glissait hors du lit, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kara qui s'était installée au milieu du lit à plat ventre passant ses mains sous son oreiller.

« Lena…mmm… » marmotta-t-elle en soupirant longuement faisant hausser les sourcils de la brune qui se demandait comment elle pouvait être impliquer dans les songes de la journaliste qui l'accompagnait de gémissement lascifs.

Préférant ne pas penser à cela, Lena se leva, enfila un gilet de laine et après avoir donné un dernier coup d'œil à la blonde qui dormait à point fermé et sortit de la chambre.

Lena rejoignit Julia qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, elle était déjà en train de préparer le repas du midi et au vu de la quantité qu'elle cuisinait, elle comprit que la vielle dame cuisinait dans l'intention de les garder pour le déjeuner.

« Bonjour Julia. » salua la femme d'affaires en s'approchant de sa nouvelle amie.

L'interpellée sourit et pris Lena dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre elle avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue faisant bondir le cœur de Lena face à tant de tendresse. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude des baisers comme cela. Comme ceux d'une mère ferait à son enfant. Cela la bouleversa et elle dut faire appel à toute son éducation Luthorienne pour ne pas laisser aller ses larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux alors que la vielle dame lui souriait avec affection, tapotant sa joue avant de retourner à ses fourneaux, laissant un vide affectif dans le cœur de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre son étreinte à Julia. Quand était-elle devenue une femme de câlins ? Elle qui détestait le contact avec les autres ? La réponse était évidente. Kara…

« Bonjour petite, as-tu bien dormis ? » s'enquit madame Kieran en versant du café dans un bol. « Assieds-toi, je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner. » ajouta-t-elle en posant le bol fumant sous les yeux de la brune qui la remercia d'un sourire.

« Non, merci, un café suffira, ne vous embêter pas pour moi, je n'ai pas faim. » dit-elle en prenant une gorgé de son nectar adoré, ignorant le lait et le sucre qui trônait sur la table.

« Certainement pas que sous mon toit ! Je ne laisserais pas mes invités mourir de faim et se réveiller sans prendre un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom ! » gronda la vielle femme en levant sa spatule en bois dans les airs, en faisant de grand gestes, une mine sévère faisant se ratatiner Lena sur son siège comme une petite fille que l'on gronde après une bêtise.

« Tu n'as que la peau sur les os, une si jolie jeune fille que toi, dois prendre soin d'elle, je suis certaine que tu ne plairais plus à Kara, si tu ressemblais à une de ces filles des magazines qui ne mangent qu'une salade verte en guise de repas et une pomme en guise de diner, non, je suis certaine que Kara préfère que tu sois plus en formes. » déclara Julia en cassant deux œufs dans la poêle faisant s'étouffer la brune dans son café.

« Mais… Kara et moi sommes amies, je ne cherche pas à lui plaire, à personne même. » contra Lena en essuyant sa bouche et son menton du café qui lui avait échappé.

« Oui, oui ma chérie, essais de t'en convaincre. » rigola la vielle femme en faisant glisser les œufs sur une assiette y déposant une tranche de bacon qu'elle avait fait cuire auparavant suivit d'une tranche de pain aux céréales.

« Julia, je vous assure que… » nia Lena en rougissant alors que la grand-mère posait l'assiette devant elle avec des couverts.

« Manges, inutile de nier moi aussi j'ai eu ton âge, bien qu'à ton âge j'étais déjà marié et avait eu mon fils, qu'attends-tu ? » demanda la vielle dame en baissant le feu de la gazinière, et s'installant en face de Lena avec une tasse de thé.

« Je…Kara et moi sommes… amies, nous n'avons pas …nous ne sommes pas un couple. » contredit Lena en coupant une tranche de bacon qu'elle assembla avec ses œufs, retenant un soupire d'aise devant ce goût si simple mais qui ravisait ses papilles.

« Je retiens que la première personne à qui tu penses quand je parle de mariage c'est Kara ! » fit Julia en souriant clouant le bec de Lena qui ouvrit et ferma la bouche pour dire quelque que chose qui ne lui vint jamais.

Ok, avec tout le respect qu'elle avait pour la vielle dame, cette dernière perdait peut-être un peu la tête.

Un silence agréable prit place simplement perturbé par le bruit joyeux des oiseaux qui chantent et le bruit des couverts de Lena qui dévorait au final son petit déjeuner. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que finalement elle avait si faim. Des œufs et du bacon, elle ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait petit déjeuné ainsi, autrement qu'un simple café.

« Bonjour ! » entendit-elle une voix clamer joyeusement, la faisant sourire instantanément.

« Oh bonjour rayon de soleil ! » salua Julia tandis que Kara étreignait avec chaleur Lena embrassant sa joue puis câlinant la vielle femme qui ria devant son enthousiasme.

Lena suivit son amie des yeux, elle avait retrouvé son sourire rayonnant et son cœur se gonflait de joie, pensant qu'elle était peut-être un peu responsable de cela.

« Alors ma belle, la nuit a été agréable apparemment. » fit Julia en servant un bol de café à Kara qui s'asseyait aux cotés de Lena qui s'étranglait encore avec son café alors qu'elle avisait le clin d'œil suggestif que la vielle femme lui adressait.

« Oui c'était fantastique ! » répondit innocemment Kara, ne saisissant pas l'allusion faisant rougir la brune qui se cacha dans son bol.

Des fois la candeur de son amie était véritablement une plaie, surtout lorsqu'elle pouvait avoir affaire avec une femme comme madame Kieran qui s'amusait à mettre mal à l'aise la jeune Luthor.

« Oh eh bien tant mieux alors. » rit Julia en préparant le petit déjeuné de la blonde qui versait du lait et mettait quatre sucres dans son bol sous les yeux de Lena qui grimaça de dégout.

« Ronan n'est pas là ? » s'enquit la journaliste en regardant autour d'elle.

« Il est parti faire quelques courses en ville avec notre fils et notre petit fils, ils ne devraient plus tarder. » répondit Julia en servant le petit déjeuné à Kara.

Lena remarqua que son amie avait une triple ration par rapport à elle et elle sourit, la vielle femme avait compris que Kara était un gouffre quand il s'agissait de nourriture, il suffisait juste de l'avoir vu manger au repas d'hier.

« Oh merci Julia, je meurs de faim ! » gloussa Kara avec engouement en frappant ses mains comme une petite fille heureuse de ses cadeaux de noël.

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas, certaines bonnes nuits vous affament ! » se moqua tendrement Julia en riant alors que Lena soupirait devant le sous-entendu.

« Oui pour sûr ! » rétorqua la fille du ciel en mangeant sous le regard dubitatif de la brune qui finis par s'attendrir en regardant son amie dévorer.

Les yeux fixés sur la blonde, elle ne vit pas que Julia l'observait avec un sourire tendre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la voix de Ronan qui annonçait son retour, il franchit la porte de la cuisine un bras chargé d'un sac de course qui penchait dangereusement vers le sol de par sa situation précaire dû au fait que son autre main était occupée par sa canne qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il sortait.

« Laissez-moi vous aider ! » dirent Lena et Kara en cœur en se levant pour lui prendre le sac qui bascula au moment où la Kryptonienne arrivait en face du vieil homme.

Avec dextérité et une rapidité qui dépassait la normale, la blonde rattrapa toutes les fournitures, les remettant dans le sac qu'elle posa sur la table.

« Wow, tu es très rapide et adroite petite. » s'étonna Ronan ses beaux yeux verts ébahis.

« Je oui…euh j'ai… » balbutia Kara cherchant une excuse plausible.

« Elle était championne de tennis de table au lycée, ça demande rapidité et adresse. » rétorqua Lena avec vivacité d'esprit.

« Je vois ça ! » répondit Ronan en souriant.

« Papa, je t'ai dit mille fois que je m'occupais des courses, tu n'as pas besoin de te fatiguer inutilement. » se désola un homme d'une soixantaine d'année aux cheveux roux comme ceux qu'avait Julia dans sa jeunesse, accompagné d'un autre bien plus jeune qui devait avoir l'âge de Lena, tout aussi roux.

Sans conteste de la famille de par leurs beaux yeux marrons, transperçant de gentillesse. Les deux hommes aux bras chargés de victuailles allèrent embrasser Julia avant de poser les sacs sur la table de la cuisine. C'est à ce moment qui semblèrent remarquer la présence de Kara et Lena. Tous deux avisèrent les deux femmes avec des yeux ronds. Lena perçut un trouble dans les yeux de l'homme plus âgé mais celui-ci disparus si rapidement qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé. Le plus jeune sembla fixer son regard sur la blonde qui lui sourit et ce dernier lui en rendit un charmeur.

« Vous avez des invités à ce que je vois. » déclara l'homme plus âgé avec un sourire.

« Oui Lena et Kara sont deux amies américaines et Lena est à la recherche de ses origines sa mère s'appelait Siobhán Kieran. » l'informa le grand père en s'asseyant près de Lena en posant une main sur la sienne en guise de salue.

Cette dernière lui sourit puis se leva. Regardant Kara qui hocha la tête semblant comprendre sa demande silencieuse

« Nous allons vous laisser en famille, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait. » remercia la brune en prenant les mains de Julia entre les siennes les serrant avec chaleur.

« Certainement pas avant le déjeuner, crois-tu que j'ai cuisiné autant juste pour nous quatre ! » émit la vielle femme en tapotant les mains de la brune.

« Mais ? » protesta Lena en regardant Kara qui haussait les épaules, semblant pas trouver de mots pour refuser.

« Pas de mais jeune fille, il neigera en enfer le jour où je laisserais deux de mes invités prendre une longue route sans qu'elles aient le ventre bien remplie.

« Nous avons pris un bon petit déjeuné et comme vous avez dit nous avons de la route et … » argumenta la femme d'affaires avant d'être interrompus par Julia qui pris un ton qui ne suffisait aucune réplique.

« Et quelques heures en plus ou en moins n'y changeront rien dans ta quête, vous reprendrez la route après un bon repas. »

« Inutile de discuter avec grand-mère quand elle a une idée en tête, rien ne peut la faire changer d'avis, autant accepter plutôt que de perdre votre temps à négocier inutilement. » rigola l'homme plus jeune en regardant la brune qui soupira faisant rire Kara qui n'avait jamais vu son amie abdiquer si facilement.

« Bien, bonne fille, allez-vous préparer toutes les deux et après vous pourrez faire connaissance avec mes deux autres hommes. Cadell et Brad.

Kara et Lena avaient chargés leurs affaires dans la voiture de location et discutaient avec les trois hommes de la maison alors que Julia préparait le repas, ayant refusé qu'aucune d'elle ne l'aide.

« Comme ça tu es journaliste Kara, c'est vraiment génial, tu dois voyager beaucoup pour tes articles. » s'enthousiasma Brad le plus jeune de la famille Kieran.

« Oh pas vraiment, je suis journaliste pour un grand magasine, je me penche plus sur des nouvelles technologies, les gens… » rétorqua la blonde en souriant.

« Oh mais fantastique et dans tout cela tu as le temps d'avoir un petit ami ? » s'enquit le jeune homme en regardant la blonde avec intérêt, nul doute qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

« Non, je n'ai pas de petit ami. » contra la journaliste qui jetais un coup d'œil rapide à Lena qui parlait avec Ronan et Cadell, leur unique fils.

« Personne qui ne fait batte ton cœur ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que personne n'a craqué pour toi. » s'étonna le petit fils des Kieran.

Kara tritura ses lunettes avec nervosité, son regard sur la brune qui ne semblait même pas la remarquer tant elle était absorbée par sa conversation avec les deux hommes. Son cœur ? Il battait en effet pour quelqu'un mais elle était loin de faire craquer cette personne.

« Je … eh bien rien qui ne paie de retour. » souffla la blonde en baissant la tête.

« Alors ça c'est fort, cette personne est soit aveugle soit folle ! » gronda Brad en couvant Kara du regard.

Il lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour s'enticher de la jeune femme, il avait posé les yeux sur elle, avait vu son sourire et avait eu le coup de foudre et il s'était sentit complètement ridicule, elle n'était même pas du pays qu'espérait-il au juste ?

« Rien de tout cela, nous sommes juste des amis. » contra la blonde en redressant ses lunettes, un peu gênée par le flirt du jeune homme sous les yeux de Lena.

« Tu devrais te méfier ma petite fille. » souffla Ronan à l'oreille de la brune qui haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le vieil homme qui lui souriait narquoisement.

« Mon petit fils est intéressé par ton amie Kara et crois moi, il sait se montrer irrésistible quand il veut quelque chose et je lis dans ses yeux que notre petit soleil l'a éblouis. » expliqua Ronan en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lena regarda Brad, il était sans conteste séduisant, ses yeux marrons clairs pétillaient de malice, ses lèvres pleines s'étiraient sur de belles dents blanches et régulières, la fossette qui creusait sa joue ajoutait à son charisme et son visage angulaire lui donnait un air viril, il se dégageait de lui une force brut contre balancé par son regard doux. Oui, Brad était véritablement séduisant et Kara ne semblait pas insensible à son charme au vue de son sourire et du rougissement de ses joues et ce tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, de jouer avec ses lunettes. Tout indiquait à la femme d'affaires que la blonde était séduite.

« Kara fait bien ce qu'elle veut, je suis sa meilleure amie pas sa compagne. » nia Lena sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du couple en face d'eux qui riaient. « Et puis les relations à distance ne durent jamais. » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Oh mais Brad n'a aucune attache ici à par nous, il travaille en free-lance dans l'informatique, il a déjà des contacts aux états unis, rien ne l'empêche s'il a la motivation de partir pour le nouveau continent. » renchérit Cadell en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils qui souriait à son père alors que le jeune homme étendait ses bras comme pour s'étirer avant de les poser sur le dossier du canapé juste au-dessus des épaules de la blonde qui ne semblait pas remarquer le stratagème grossier du petit fils de la famille.

Lena roula des yeux, séduisant mais un peu lourd, il avait la chance d'avoir affaire à une candide Kara Danvers, à sa place, elle l'aurait renvoyé dans ses cordes depuis longtemps. Mais si c'était le genre de la blonde alors elle n'avait pas son mot à dire après tout elle était bien sortie avec Mon El et même si elle n'avait jamais jugé les petits amis de la journaliste pour être sortit avec l'un d'eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la fille du ciel était attirée par de gros lourds.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la joie et les rires mais le moment des adieux arriva les Kieran avaient accompagnés les deux jeunes femmes à leur voiture. Brad tenait un panier qu'il posa sur la banquette arrière.

« Voilà, pour tes petits creux Lena et les grands de Kara. » rigola Julia alors que la blonde baissait la tête gênée triturant ses lunettes.

« Merci beaucoup mais votre panier ? » remercia la brune en souriant.

« Eh bien vous aurez une excuse pour revenir nous voir lorsque tu auras trouvé ce que tu recherches. » convint Ronan en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

La jeune Luthor leur tendit un sourire timide en hochant la tête, oui à son retour elle passerait les voir et peut être qu'ils pourraient venir la voir à National City qui sait.

Les deux personnes âgées prirent Kara dans leur bras puis Lena. Ronan passa une main sur la joue de la brune en lui souriant alors que son petit-fils disait au revoir à la blonde.

« Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un aveugle qui refuse de voir mon petit. » fit-il énigmatiquement alors qu'il claquait un baiser sonore sur le front.

La brune tourna la tête vers son amie, elle put voir que Brad avait glissé un papier dans sa main rendant la jeune femme nerveuse qui lui tendit un sourire timide avant de s'éloigner.

« Faites attention sur la route mesdames, l'Irlande est belle mais dangereuse, aussi bien sur les routes que dans ses bars ou hôtels. » conseilla Ronan.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis prudente et j'ai un bon garde du corps ! » rit Lena en faisant un clin d'œil à Kara qui rit à son tour.

Et c'est sur ces touches de légèreté qu'elles prirent la route. Lena regarda dans son rétroviseur voyant Ronan et Julia devenir de plus en plus petit et son cœur se serra à l'idée de les quitter. Elle qui ne s'attachait pas aux gens facilement avait accueillis dans son cœur ce gentil couple qui n'étaient malheureusement pas ses grands-parents.

« Qu'elle charmante famille. » déclara Kara avec le sourire.

« Oui, Ronan et Julia sont adorables, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient accueillis de parfaits inconnus sous leur toit comme si nous étions de vieux amis. » Convint la brune le sourire aux lèvres en pensant au couple d'adorable petits vieux.

« La chaleur des irlandais sans doute… » argua la blonde en regardant la brune qui était concentré sur la route une oreille distraite sur le GPS qui lui indiquait le chemin à suivre pour Cork.

« Hum, sur que Brad aimerait bien t'apporter plus de chaleur. » fit la Luthor prenant son visage impassible.

« Il est gentil. » convint la journaliste sans nier qu'elle avait compris les intentions du jeune homme.

« Il te plait ? » s'enquit naturellement la PDG sans quitter les yeux de la route.

« Il est charmant. » répondit Kara simplement sans plus s'étendre.

Un silence se fit et Lena tourna la tête vers son amie qui regardait la route défiler par la fenêtre.

« Tu sais, s'il te plait peut-être qu'il y a moyen de garder le contact et de vous voir, Ronan m'a dit que Brad n'avait pas particulièrement d'attache professionnel en Irlande et... » expliqua la brune avec un faible sourire, refixant son attention sur la route.

« Je me contre fiche de Brad, ce n'est pas lui que je veux… » coupa sèchement la journaliste avant de se réfugier dans son mutisme faisant comprendre à la femme d'affaires qu'elle ne voulait plus parler de ses conquêtes potentielles avec elle.

Pourtant c'est ce qu'on faisait entre amies, parler des garçons ou même des filles qui ne nous laissaient pas indifférent. Lena n'avait pas grande expérience en amitié mais elle était certaine qu'on pouvait parler de ces sujets entre amies.

_Ce n'est pas lui que je veux…_

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, Kara avait donc quelqu'un qu'elle aimait mais qui ? Se demanda la brune en mordant ses lèvres, fronçant les sourcils, elle serra les dents ne cherchant plus à rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

Quant à la blonde, son cœur se serrait à la seule pensée que la femme qu'elle aimait veuille la jeter dans les bras d'un autre.

_Rien n'est payé de retour_, se dit-elle alors qu'elle pensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le petit fils des Kieran.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu on a dit au revoir à notre petit couple de vieux, je les aimait bien et vous ? Karlena sont donc en route pour les prochains potentiel parent, la seconde sera t-elle la bonne ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir, alors désolée pour ce retard, j'ai un manque de motivation sévère, voici donc le 5/10**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews les Supercorpiens**

**J : Merci pour ta fidélité, oui Lena est aveugle borgne, sourde lol et pour un génie pas très futé parfois lol, elle veut soit disant jeter Kara dans le bras de l'Irlandais mais elle serait bien embêté si Kara la prenait au mot, heureusement pour elle que la jeune femme est juste et ne se fourvoie pas. La famille est moins glorieuse cette fois... Quant au fils qui regarde Lena peut être la trouve t-il à son goût c'est parce qu'on est vieux qu'on a pas de goût lol.**

**Ju : Fille de J ? Lol Ou fils parce que ça peut être Julie ou Julien, Julia, Julian enfin plein de possibilités pour ta review, pour information comme mon amie Dark j'aime le slow burn et l'Angst donc je pense que tu as ta réponse sur la lenteur de l'avancé. Oui Lena est inconsciemment calmée par Kara est ce révélateur ? Lena est la reine de la dissimulation souviens toi bien de cela et peut être que cela ne la laisse pas si indifférente que ca que le petit fils drague son amie. Oui elles retourneront les voir parce que d'une c'est sur leur chemin de retour et de deux eh bien faut bien leur rendre leur panier lol**

* * *

**Bien alors Supergirl n'est pas à moi son univers non plus et franchement je le regrette.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Elles avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque Lena décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause aussi bien pour faire le plein que se dégourdir les jambes après plus de deux heures à rouler sur les routes sinueuses d'Irlande. Kara s'était endormie semblant épuisée. Pourtant, elle avait dit à Julia qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit, alors avait-elle mentis pour ne pas inquiéter outre mesure la vieille dame qui semblait se préoccuper de leur bien être ? Cela ressemblait bien à la jeune femme qui se préoccupait tellement du bien être des autres.

La brune s'arrêta à une aire de repos et entrepris de réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Elle prit un moment pour l'observer et souris, elle avait la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un léger filet de bave, ses lunettes de soleil en travers du visage. Plusieurs mèches blondes retombaient sur sa face dû au vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle alors qu'encore une fois, la femme d'affaires avait décapoté le véhicule. Replaçant quelques mèches dorées derrière son oreille, Lena secoua en douceur Kara en l'interpellant.

" Kara, réveilles toi !" Mais aucune réponse se fit alors la jeune femme la secoua de façon plus énergique.

" Chérie, allez Kara, bon sang mais comment tu fais le matin pour te réveiller à l'heure ?" gronda-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

"Non ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mangé toutes les crêpes Eliza !" Cria Kara en se réveillant en sursaut faisant éclater de rire Lena qui pensa que décidément la nourriture était si essentielle pour Kara Danvers, qu'elle en rêvait.

La blonde regarda autour d'elle, l'œil hagard, papillonnant des yeux pour sortir de sa brume. Puis porta un regard vide sur la brune qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire à nouveau mais l'air perdu de son amie eu raison de son self contrôle et à nouveau elle rit aux éclats.

"Tu te moques de moi ?" Râla la journaliste en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, frottant ses yeux de l'autre.

"Oh mais non loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de toi alors que tu te réveilles juste avec une mine de bébé Koala qui sort de son sommeil, tu es si mignonne." S'amusa la PDG les larmes aux yeux alors que la fille du ciel faisait la moue comme une enfant à qui on a supprimé son quatre heure, rougissant au compliment pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui adorait voir les joues de son amie se coloré de gêne.

" Non mais je suis fatiguée, c'est normal que j'ai l'air absent alors que tu me réveilles." Gronda la blonde en regardant autour d'elle essayant de se situer avant de demander :

" Nous sommes arrivées ?"

" Pas encore, il reste environ deux heures de route mais je devais remettre de l'essence et j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes et boire un café." Rétorqua la jeune Luthor en sortant de la voiture suivit de Kara.

" Ton sacro-saint café, tu es accro." Clama la blonde en se postant à côté de sa meilleure amie alors que cette dernière faisait le plein.

" Tu es bien accro à la bouffe et je ne te dis rien !" Tança la brune en levant les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire.

"Je ne suis pas accro, mon métabolisme le demande, je brûle plus de calories qu'un humain lambda, madame." Répliqua la Kryptonienne en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

" Je croyais que tu avais passé une bonne nuit." S'enquit Lena en reposant le pistolet sur la pompe.

" Oui mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais dormis." Répondit la blonde en baillant à nouveau. " Du moins pas assez." Corrigea-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes de fatigue.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'empêcher de dormir, j'ai dormis comme un loir. Julia a raison son lit est vraiment très confortable, on a l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un cocoon." Questionna la brune, confuse alors qu'elle avait vu la blonde dormir à poings fermés ce matin.

Elles s'étaient endormies tard mais il lui semblait que Kara n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Avait-elle eu une super urgences ? Pourtant pas une seule fois, elle était intervenue dans quelques actions de Supergirl depuis qu'elles étaient en Irlande privilégiant leurs recherches sur ses origines. Et elle l'en remerciait car elle voulait oublier un temps Supergirl et ce qu'elle représentait dans sa vie mais surtout dans leur amitié.

Lena regarda Kara un sourcil levé haut alors que la jeune femme ne répondait pas.

"Kara ? Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?" s'inquiéta la jeune Luthor devant l'air pincé de la blonde.

" Non rien d'important." Répliqua la Kryptonienne rapidement.

Elle préférait ne pas parler du cauchemar de son amie qui ne semblait pas s'en souvenir, elle préférait taire aussi le fait qu'elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à veiller sur son sommeil, ce n'était définitivement une chose qu'une amie faisait même la meilleure qui soit. Mais la jeune femme avait répondu bien trop vite au goût de Lena qui sentait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose.

"On a dit plus de secret ou mensonge Kara !" Gronda sèchement la brune.

"Je ne te cache rien Lena, je t'assure, je ne referais plus l'erreur de te cacher des choses importantes, je ne veux pas te perdre." Nia Kara sentant son cœur battre la chamade à l'idée que sa meilleure amie se méprenne sur son silence et s'éloigne encore d'elle.

Inventes quelque chose Kara, vite. « Je t'assures que ce n'est rien, juste le stresse de laisser National City sans Supergirl. » improvisa la fille du ciel avec un sourire rassurant.

"Oh Kara, je suis désolée, si ça te préoccupe tant, tu peux retourner à la maison, les citoyens de National City ont plus besoin de Supergirl que moi." fit Lena un pincement au cœur alors qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cela quand elle avait espéré que la jeune femme l'accompagne en Irlande.

Que la ville se retrouverait sans super héroïne avait été bien loin de son esprit. Pour tout dire à ce moment, elle n'avait voulu que sa meilleure amie à ses côtés.

"National City s'est passé de Supergirl pendant des années. Et puis maa sœur assure l'intérim avec J'oon et Nia… et … il n'y a pas d'endroit où je voudrais être le plus qu'avec toi." Contra Kara avec vigueur alors que Lena achetait leur café à la cafétéria après avoir régler son essence.

Et pour le coup ce n'était pas un mensonge. Être auprès de Lena c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, tellement. Donc que la jeune femme lui permette d'être auprès d'elle alors qu'elle était à la recherche de ses origines. Une chose si importante pour elle était un pas en avant gigantesque vers la reconstruction de leur amitié.

Plus de dix jours qu'elles étaient en Irlande et à nouveau, elle pouvait agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec Lena et cela valait tout même si parfois être proche d'elle comme hier était une torture pour son cœur amoureux mais si c'était le prix à payer pour qu'elle la garde près d'elle alors elle ferait se sacrifice, c'était peu chère payer, du moins elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle y parviendrait, que cela lui suffirait.

"Je te remercie Kara." Souffla la femme aux yeux verts alors qu'elles s'installaient à une table au dehors pour profiter de la vue.

Mais la blonde ne regardait pas le paysage, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler la brune qui admirait avec un sourire, l'horizon, se délectant certainement de la beauté que la nature lui offrait. Pour sa part, la journaliste, elle, s'enchantait d'une autre vue. Tellement belle pensa-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres inférieures.

"Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, nos recherches, ton soutien, ton amitié, tout ça m'est précieux, ça signifie beaucoup, le fait que tu te sois toujours soucié de moi malgré…" remercia la brune avant de s'interrompre en se mordillant les lèvres faisant bondir le cœur de Kara dans sa poitrine.

« Malgré rien Lena, c'est ce que font les amis. » contredis la blonde ignorant le point douloureux dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle prononçait ce mot…Amis.

Lena lui sourit de son sourire qui faisait exploser le cœur de la journaliste dans sa poitrine, sa main sur la sienne en caressant le dos de son pouce, la brune souffla tout bas rougissant légèrement :

« Ma meilleure amie… »

« Meilleure amie… » répéta la cadette des Danvers comme un automate, tentant de faire concurrence au sourire de la brune alors que son estomac se nouait et qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Peut-être qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire semblant bien longtemps finalement mais était-elle prête à prendre le risque et sauter dans le grand bain alors que Lena ne semblait pas nager dans le même bassin qu'elle ?

Elles reprirent la route non sans que Kara ait dévaliser le rayon friandises aux grands damne de Lena.

« T'es sérieuse avec ce que nous a donné Julia, on a de quoi se nourrir sur deux jours et toi tu achètes des cochonneries ? » s'agaça la brune en roulant des yeux en voyant son amie défaire l'emballage d'un Snicker.

« J'ai besoin de sucre rapide, pour me booster un peu, tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse une hypoglycémie ? » objecta la blonde en croquant avec gourmandise dans sa barre de chocolat.

« Ok une hypoglycémie ? Sérieusement ? Les Kryptonniens sont sujet à ce genre de choses ? » s'étonna la scientifique en regardant la dernière fille Krypton entamer un sachet géant de M&Ms au caramel.

« Franchement, tu serais surprise ce à quoi je peux être exposée, il m'est arrivée de perdre mes pouvoirs et je suis encore plus vulnérable qu'un simple humain aux moindres microbes, ce qui peut être un simple rhume pour toi dans ces cas-là serait plus une grippe carabinée. » expliqua la fille du ciel en tendant le sachet à Lena pour qu'elle se serve.

« Tu partages ta bouffe avec moi ? Waouh je suis touchée. » se moqua Lena en piochant dans le sachet pour récolter une petite poignée de bonbon au chocolat caramélisé.

« Mouais c'est bien parce que je t'aime… » déclara Kara avant de se reprendre rapidement en rougissant. « Comme ma meilleure amie. »

Lena tourna la tête vers la blonde qui avait tourner la sienne vers la droite pour qu'elle ne voit pas son embarras. Voilà maintenant qu'elle faisait des déclaration d'amour spontanées à son amie, heureusement que la brune n'avait pas relevé.

« Eh bien honoré d'être aimé par vous miss Zor-El-Danvers. » s'extasia la femme d'affaires en riant prenant une autre poignée, trouvant vraiment délicieux ces M&Ms au chocolat et caramel croquant.

La blonde ricana mais son cœur n'y était pas, il se brisait juste un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle comprenait que ses sentiments ne seraient pas payés de retour et plus le temps passait et plus elle en était persuadée. La jeune Luthor ne se comportait pas comme une femme amoureuse mais plus comme une meilleure amie, simplement comme, elle, le devait au finale.

Pour se changer les idées la Kryptonienne alluma la radio et tomba sur une chanson qu'elle adorait et elle ne put s'empêcher de chanter sous le regard ébahis de la brune qui n'avait encore jamais entendu son amie chanter, en quatre ans d'amitié, elle était loin de connaitre Kara Danvers. Et cette chanson par Rao, la fille du ciel voulait la chanter pour Lena, pour lui dire combien elle l'aimait, combien elle comptait pour elle, combien elle ne voulait qu'elle. Elle y m'y tout son cœur et arriver au refrain, elle se tourna vers la brune cette dernière la regarda avec le sourire qu'elle perdit alors que Kara la bouleversait avec son regard, sa voix, ses mots qui n'étaient pas les siens mais qu'elle chantait avec tant de ferveur :

_**Some people want it all**__  
__Certaines personnes veulent tout__  
__**But I don't want nothing at all**__  
__Mais moi, je ne veux rien du tout__  
__**If it ain't you baby**__  
__Si ce n'est pas toi bébé__  
__**If I ain't got you baby**__  
__Si je ne peux pas t'avoir bébé__  
__**Some people want diamond rings**__  
__Certaines personnes veulent des bagues en diamants__  
__**Some just want everything**__  
__Certaines veulent simplement tout__  
__**But everything means nothing**__  
__Mais tout ne veut rien dire__  
__**If I ain't got you**__  
__Si je ne peux pas t'avoir_

La blonde chanta ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson sans aucune fausse note, mettant son cœur et son âme à nus.

**If I ain't got you with me baby**  
_Si je ne t'ai pas avec moi bébé_  
**Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing**  
_Rien en ce monde ne signifie quelque chose_  
**If I ain't got you with me baby**  
_Si je ne t'ai pas avec moi bébé_

Un silence se fit dans l'habitacle simplement perturber par la chanson suivante. Kara mordait sa lèvre inférieure violemment, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le mutisme de son amie, mettait à mal sa contenance, replaçant ses lunettes sur ses yeux pour les cachés, jouant avec ses doigts sentant la rougeur de ses joues lui bruler la peau, elle commençait sincèrement à regretter son audace. Rao qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait été bien trop explicite et le silence de Lena était révélateur, elle était gênée.

« Waouh Kara, tu m'avais caché cela, on avait dit plus de secret ! » fit la brune rompant le silence qui commençait à peser sur le cœur de la Kryptonienne.

La journaliste releva vivement la tête fronçant les sourcils devant la désinvolture de son amie.

« Je …quoi…non…je ne voulais pas te le …cacher mais je…j'avais…j'avais peur que tu… » balbutia la fille du ciel ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre l'attitude de la jeune Luthor.

« Oh mais peur de quoi que je me moque de toi mais jamais de la vie Kara ! » contra Lena en posant une main sur celle de la blonde qui reposait sur ses genoux.

« Que… non… » buta sur les mots la cadette des Danvers de plus en plus confuse par le ton détaché de son amie qui lui souriait de façon si lumineuse.

« Sérieusement, si tu décides de te lancer dans la chanson, je suis d'accord pour te produire, tu as une voix merveilleuse, un ange ne chanterait pas mieux, tu n'avais aucune raison d'avoir honte, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'en quatre ans, je n'ai jamais entendu ta si jolie voix, il va falloir remédier à cela, t'entendre chanter est un enchantement pour les oreilles. » s'enthousiasma la Luthor en tapotant la main de son amie lui donnant un sourire ravie. « Merci pour cela ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur la route laissant une Kara complètement sous le choc.

Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'avait pas pu se fourvoyer ainsi, sa chanson voulait tout dire et dans son regard, elle y avait m'y tout son amour, toutes sa tendresse, elle lui avait hurler qu'elle l'aimait comment était-elle passé à côté du message ? Comment aurait-elle le courage de lui avouer avec ses mots, si Lena n'avait pas compris le message, c'est qu'elle n'était pas réceptive, pas prête à l'entendre, peut-être qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Préférant ne rien répondre la jeune femme s'enferma dans un mutisme pesant et tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder le paysage qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Elles arrivèrent à Cork en fin d'après-midi, Kara proposa d'aller dans un cyber café pour attraper une connexion et donc rechercher un monsieur ou madame Kieran, en espérant qu'il ou elle, soit encore vivant pour les renseigner sur Siobhán. Après quelques minutes, la blonde trouva deux Kieran, un qui habitait à deux pas de l'endroit où elles étaient et une autre à l'autre bout de la ville. Bien évidement elles commencèrent pas l'homme qui répond au nom de Corey Kieran, il s'est avéré que sa mère était encore en vie et vivait avec lui et ne s'appelait pas Siobhán, elles se dirigèrent donc vers le second nom, une femme du prénom d'Elise Kieran. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble insalubre, Lena demanda à la journaliste :

« Tu es sûr d'avoir noté la bonne adresse, ça me semble un peu… » La jeune femme regarda autour d'elles, inquiète pour leur voiture de location. « Dangereux… » finit-elle en jetant un œil inquiet à l'auto.

« L'adresse est la bonne et si tu t'inquiètes pour notre voiture je vais régler ça. » rétorqua la fille du ciel en sifflant un homme qui se tenait contre un poteau, l'air menaçant.

« Ok, Kara ton but est d'attirer l'attention sur nous c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta Lena se rapprochant inconsciemment de son amie.

« Je pense que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vie d'un reporter d'investigation, lorsque je suis avec un collègue et que je ne peux définitivement voler en bus ! » répliqua Kara amusée devant le roulement de yeux à la mention du bus.

L'homme qui les regardait se décida à avancer lorsque la blonde montra une liasse de billets, arriver à leur hauteur, il les avisa tour à tour et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents jaunes. Cela devait s'apparenter à un sourire charmeur se dit Lena alors que ses yeux les balayaient d'un regard lubrique.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous les bourgeoises, vous avez besoin de sensations avec un homme ? » nargua-t-il en prenant son sexe dans sa main.

« Appelles nous quand tu en verras un. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Lena faisant lever les yeux de la blonde au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire pétasse ? » grogna-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Lena qui s'apprêta à répliquer avant que la Kryptonienne s'interpose.

« Que tu vas gagner du fric facile, si tu fais un truc pour nous. » promis Kara en repoussant l'homme d'une main.

« Pour toi poupée, je fais ce que tu veux, j'ai de l'imagination. » sous entendit-il en posant ses yeux noirs salaces sur la blonde qui ignora le bougonnement de brune derrière elle qui bouillonnait.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que faisait la journaliste mais si c'était leur attirer des problèmes elle s'en sortait à merveille.

« Si lorsque nous revenons, cette voiture est intacte, je te redonnerais cinquante billets. » fit la cadette des Danvers en lui tendant la poignée de billets de dix dollars qu'elle avait agité dans l'air pour l'attirer.

Le vilain avisa l'argent d'un œil méfiant, il scruta le visage de Kara qui lui souriait en hochant la tête l'incitant à prendre la monnaie qu'elle lui donnait.

« Et qu'est ce qui m'empêcherait de vous détrousser toutes les deux, de vous battre et de vous violée ? J'aurai une prime en plus. » cracha-t-il une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Nul doute qu'il en était capable se dit Lena et elle remercia le ciel que Kara soit Supergirl à cette instant.

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de faire cela. » avertis la blonde en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant vers lui.

Ce dernier se recula devant le regard de la fille du ciel qui nonchalamment posa sa main sur le lampadaire à ses côtés et y planta ses doigts y laissant leurs empruntes.

« Avons-nous un accord ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton doucereux qui le fit déglutir alors qu'elle lui tendait les billets de son autre main.

« Euh ouais poul… » commença-t-il avant de se reprendre devant le haussement de sourcils de la blonde.

« Oui madame ! » répondit-il, en se redressant droit comme un I.

« Bien, à tout à l'heure. » gratifia-t-elle laissant sa main suspendu dans les airs alors qu'elle n'osait toucher l'épaule souillée d'une substance qu'elle n'avait pu définir.

« Tu les intimides tous comme cela ? C'est étonnant que Kara Danvers n'est pas été démasquée plus tôt. » murmura la brune en se penchant sur son amie.

« Non, en générale je n'ai pas besoin de cela mais je n'ai pas une partenaire qui fait des commentaires désobligeant pour mettre de mauvaise humeur mes collaborateurs de fortune. » objecta-t-elle en secouant la tête de désolation.

« Ce rustre aurait mérité une raclée et tu n'avais pas besoin de te montrer si protectrice avec moi j'aurai pu lui botter ses fesses sales, d'Irlandais. » réfuta la jeune Luthor son visage froid sur la face faisant rouler des yeux Kara qui préféra ne pas répondre.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble délabré et Lena se demanda si cela n'était pas dangereux, le bâtiment semblait tenir par une opération divine quelconque. Qu'elle genre de personne était cette Elise Kieran. Elle ne jugeait nullement sa condition, bien évidemment, tout le monde n'était pas logé à la même enseigne dans la roue de la chance et jusqu'à présent Lena s'était toujours fait une idée de sa mère assez saine, alors que la personne qui était peut-être parent avec elle, vive dans un milieu aussi misérable lui fit mal au cœur.

Arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement de la femme, la brune frappa non sans une certaine hésitation, qu'est ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon brun d'environ cinq ans. Il les regarda de haut en bas d'un air scrutateur :

"Vous z'êtes qui ?" S'enquit-il en guise de bonjour.

Lena se pencha vers lui le sourire aux lèvres et demanda :

« Nous aimerions parler à ta maman, est ce qu'elle est là ? »

Le petit garçon regarda la brune puis leva les yeux vers Kara qui lui tendit un sourire radieux.

"MAMAN Y A DEUX ZOLIES DAMES QUI VEULENT TE PARLER ! Hurla-t-il faisant sursauter Lena qui se redressa en regardant Kara qui haussa les épaules, rigolant doucement.

Quelques instants plus tard une femme apparue en tenue de serveuse un bébé sur la hanche.

"Brian, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte tout seul. Tu ne sais pas qui est derrière, ça peut-être un méchant." Le réprimanda la femme en regardant tour à tour Lena et Kara qui rirent au commentaire.

" Mais ce ne sont pas des méchantes, on dirait des princesses !" Contra Brian en regardant sa mère puis de nouveau les jeunes femmes avec une certaine fascination.

Nul doute qui ne devait pas voire beaucoup d'étranger de sa cité précaire.

" Ne discute pas et retourne regarder les pat patrouille !" Ordonna la mère de famille en poussant son garçon dans l'appartement.

" C'est pour quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle en passant de Kara et Lena sur laquelle elle s'attarda.

" Je… pouvons-nous entrer ?" Voulu savoir brune un sourire intimidé.

" Ecoutes poupée, j'achète et je ne vends rien alors économise ton temps et le mien. Trancha-t-elle en faisant mine de fermer la porte mais Kara mis son bien entre l'embrasure et la porte pour l'empêcher de la fermer.

"C'est au sujet de votre mère Shioban Kieran !" Fit Lena en penchant la tête.

La propriétaire des lieux se figea, la brune vit sa mâchoire se serrer.

" Je n'ai rien à dire sur cette chienne elle m'a abandonné quand j'avais 7 ans et elle est morte dans une ruelle de Londres comme une chienne. Ses parents ont rapatrié son corps ici à Cork et elle bouffe les pissenlits par la racine depuis." Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents, en se plaçant toujours devant l'entrée de son logement pas décidé à les faire entrer.

« Vous, vous... aviez 7 ans ? Mais à quel âge votre mère vous a eu ?" Balbutia la femme d'affaire le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ça ne pouvait pas être sa mère, non, sa mère n'aurait pas abandonné sa fille pour tout l'or du monde, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle, alors non, jamais elle n'aurait laissé une petite fille derrière elle en quittant le pays. Et cette femme était décédée à Londres sa mère était morte noyée dans un lac près d'une campagne de Métropolis.

" Ouais genre à 16 ans, mes grands grands-parents m'ont élevé comme leur fille, ma mère a fini sa scolarité ici et est parti aux états unis pour un stage de six mois. Elle est revenue plein de rêve, elle voulait conquérir le monde, elle m'a dit ma Liz chérie, maman va soulever monde pour toi." Raconta la mère de famille en recalant l'enfant qu'elle avait dans les bras sur sa hanche." Encore des mensonges, elle s'est barrée pour un boulot qu'elle avait décroché à Londres, elle m'a dit ne t'inquiète pas ma Lizzy, je reviendrais pour toi, je l'ai attendu elle n'est jamais revenue. Et quand j'ai eu 15 piges elle était morte." Finit-elle sans aucune émotion.

Lena avait écouté son récit sans l'interrompre une seule fois, elle était à la fois horrifiée et rassurée, ce n'était pas sa mère. Kara observa son amie et s'approcha d'elle et passa une main dans son dos pour la soutenir.

"Bon, veuillez m'excuserez mais je dois travailler pour faire vivre mes gamins et ce n'est pas en discutant d'une chienne qui a abandonné son gosse que je leur ramènerai la bouffe dans leur assiette." Déclara Elise en poussant la porte.

" Vous avez dit qu'elle est morte dans une ruelle, elle a été tué ?" Interpella la brune avant qu'elle ne la referme.

" Ouais, elle s'est fait buter par son dealer, ironique non ? Elle est partie pour attraper son rêve en abandonnant sa gamine, elle a chopé la mort." Débina la femme en claquant la porte sous leur nez, laissant Lena le cœur vide.

La brune sentit la main de la blonde remonter le long de son dos pour se poster sur son épaule.

"Allez viens, rentrons à l'hôtel…" souffla-t-elle ne sachant que dire pour lui apporter du réconfort mais des fois le silence était mieux.

En revenant à la voiture Lena fût surprise que cette dernière soit encore en un seul morceau, l'homme à la mine patibulaire les attendait appuyer sur l'auto. Quand il les vit il se redressa et s'approcha d'un pas hésitant.

"Bon ta caisse n'a rien, mon fric ! » Rétorqua l'homme en tendant la main.

" Tu l'as bien mérité !" Accepta Kara en lui tendant une autre petite liasse de billets de dix.

L'individu arracha l'argent des mains de la blonde et parti sans demander son reste.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta technique ait marché !" S'étonna Lena en prenant place devant le volant.

"Tu serais étonné ce que l'argent peut faire sur ces voyous." Répliqua la journaliste en bouclant sa ceinture.

"Kara, sérieusement tu sais à qui tu parles ?" Clama brune, en roulant des yeux.

"Ah oui j'oublies parfois que tu es riche !" Rigola la blonde.

" Je te rembourserai tes frais miss détective !" Assura la femme d'affaires.

"Mais bien sûr, n'essaie même pas ou je vais vraiment me vexer mais si tu veux me rembourser tu peux m'inviter dans un super restaurant chinois et me laisser dévorer tous les raviolis chinois qu'ils ont en stock !" Rit la fille du ciel en levant son doigt dans les airs.

" Wow ok, heureusement que je suis milliardaire, si je dois nourrir la bête !" S'amusa la femmes d'affaires en secouant la tête remerciant intérieurement son amie pour être si candide et savoir toujours comment la faire sourire, se délectant de son rire cristallin.

Elle était la seule à toujours savoir quoi dire ou faire pour lui remonter le moral…

Elles repassèrent à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche et se changer puis elles repartirent vers le restaurant chinois que Lena avait Googlelé pendant qu'elle attendait que son amie soit prête, encore une fois elles avaient une suite à deux chambres. Cette fois l'une à côté de l'autre avec leur propre salle de bain, cela ressemblait plus à un appartement qu'à une chambre d'hôtel et Kara s'était encore étonnée du confort alors qu'elle découvrait une cuisine avec des placards pleins de nourriture, un frigo tout aussi remplie. Elles auraient pu dîner dans la partie salon, si elles l'avaient voulu mais Lena devait un festin à la blonde.

Elle ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle et ce qu'elle faisait encore. Peu à peu sa confiance se reconstruisait même si les murs de plomb autour de son cœur était toujours solides, bien que fissurés. Ne pas prendre de risque lui criait sa raison. Colmater les fissures au mieux que tu peux lui recommandait-elle.

"Pardon, pour le temps, j'ai appelé ma sœur." S'excusa Kara en sortant de sa chambre avec le sourire.

La brune se leva du canapé et s'arrêta un moment pour la regarder lui rendant sourire. La blonde avait revêtu un jean taille basse noir, un débardeur blanc accompagné d'un gilet fin bleu et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé. La femme d'affaires se mordit les lèvres puis détourna le regard de son amie.

"Pas de problème, cela m'a permis de trouver le restaurant dans lequel tu vas pouvoir gracieusement t'empiffrer." Rigola Lena en prenant son sac.

" Tu m'insultes encore !" Gronda Kara en donnant un coup d'épaule à la jeune femme alors qu'elles sortaient de l'appartement hôtel, se dirigeant vers les portes de l'ascenseur.

" Je n'oserais pas voyons." Se moqua la PDG en prenant le bras de Kara pour rentrer dans la cabine.

Elles se chahutèrent jusqu'à la voiture et durant le trajet pour leur plus grand plaisir, leur complicité retrouvée, la reconstruction de leur amitié était en bonne voie. Lena avait besoin de Kara et Kara de Lena sans l'une, l'autre n'était pas complète.

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous faites moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et aussi une question j'ai une fic en cours d'écriture et elle n'est pas encore terminée, elle s'appelle I like the Sun, c'est un Au sur la rencontre de KarLena à Harvard, Lena est un génie qui est douée pour tout ce qu'elle entreprend et aime séduire et lorsqu'une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus apparaît dans son paysage, elle la veut par tous les moyens mais Kara Danvers n'est pas une fille facile...**

**Voulez vous que je la poste sachant que je n'ai pas énormément d'avance et que j'alterne l'écriture avec l'Héritière dont le chapitre 23 s'achève en écriture. D'ailleurs pensez à aller lire le chapitre 17. **

**Voila alors premier chapitre de I like The Sun ou pas ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir les gens, non vous voyez c'est bien la suite de qui suis-je, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt mais je ne pense pas que cela à changé grand chose au final.**

**Merci pour vos reviews elles sont importantes même si elles sont peu nombreuses, elles sont le salaire et la motivation de l'écriture même si cette partie est finie.**

**Je réponds donc à toutes les reviews ici**

**J : Lena n'est pas aveugle, elle ne veut juste pas voir la vérité voyons, Oui j'adore leur Road Trip même si à partir du chapitre suivant cela va être tendu un peu. J'espère que cela te plaira encore. Pour la prochaine fic, je posterais à la fin de celle ci. Merci pour ta fidélité.**

**Belval84 :Merci pour ta review, la suite la voici en espérant que tu aimes toujours.**

**GeekInsociable : Oui vu ce qui se passe dans la série et autour avec la guerre entre les non supercorp et les supercorp, je dis rien mais c'est nous qui sommes toxiques lorsque Katie signe un fanart SC et qu'on dit d'elle qu'elle est une actrice toxique avec des fans fous, ça me révolte parce que le succès de la série est en partie grace à elle, je ne suivrais plus perso sans son personnage. Kara ne va pas le dire à Lena car elle sait à quel point son cauchemar la perturbé, elle l' Lena est une handicapé des sentiments, elle aime ne pas voir les choses, enfin elle les voit mais fait semblant de ne pas les voir. Voila le dîner du couple.**

**Aurore 93 : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également, contente que cela te plaise. I like the sun sera posté après celle ci.**

* * *

**Voici donc le 6/10 de qui suis-je bonne lecture.**

**Supergirl, ne m'appartient pas et rien de ce qui en est un dérivé non plus sinon y'aurait du ménage de fait !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le restaurant elles furent accueillies par une femme d'origine asiatique qui s'inclina en se présentant :

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Leah, je serais votre hôtesse pour ce soir."

"J'ai réservé une table pour deux, au nom de Luthor." Annonça la brune avec un sourire aimable à l'intention de la jeune femme.

"Bien sûr, suivez-moi." Convint l'asiatique, les invitant à la suivre.

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent Leah qui les amena au fond du restaurant à une table pour deux, dans un coin calme et intimiste. L'endroit était tamisé rendant leur table encore plus isolée du reste.

Lena sourit satisfaite. Elle avait demandé une table reculée des autres pour pouvoir discuter pleinement avec Kara sans oreille indiscrète.

"J'espère que c'est à votre goût, c'est l'endroit le plus discret que nous ayons, ici personne ne viendra vous embêter." Assura Leah en leur tendant la carte alors qu'elles s'installaient.

"Merci beaucoup, c'est parfait." La remercia Lena.

"Souhaitez-vous un apéritif ?" S'enquit-t-elle poliment en se tenant droite attendant leur prochaine demande.

" Je voudrais votre meilleur Whisky Irlandais." Commanda la brune.

" Nous avons un excellent Connemara 12 ans d'âge." Annonça leur hôtesse.

" Très bon en effet, je prends celui-ci !" Accepta la brune se délectant par avance de sa dégustation.

Les regards de Leah ainsi que celui de la femme d'affaires se tournèrent vers Kara qui rougit, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de l'alcool humain en dehors de la bière et du vin et elle ne savait pas quoi choisir, c'est ainsi que la jeune Luthor lui demanda :

" Tu permets que je choisisse pour toi ? "

" Oh oui s'il te plaît !" S'enthousiasma la blonde heureuse de ne pas passer pour une imbécile en ne sachant pas quoi prendre comme apéritif.

" Bien alors…" commença la scientifique de L-Corp regardant la carte avant de sourire agréablement surprise par la carte. " Un pinot blanc des Charentes." Décida-t-elle en pensant que le goût sucré de la boisson plairait à la gourmande, Kara Danvers.

"Merci, je dois dire que je ne connais pas trop l'alcool humain étant donné qu'il n'a aucun effet sur moi." Lui apprit la Kryptonienne tout bas en regardant autour d'elles s'assura que personne ne pouvait entendre.

Elle réalisa que leur table était si éloignée des autres qu'il était impossible pour quiconque de suivre leur conversation. Elle comprit donc pourquoi Lena avait demandé une table isolée. Son cœur s'emballa en pensant que peut-être, la jeune femme avait des choses à lui dire, lui confier comme elle même l'avait fait sur la destruction de Krypton et son arrivée sur terre.

" Alors je ne te verrais jamais saoule ? C'est injuste si tu veux mon avis, tu m'as déjà vu complètement ivre, moi jamais, je comprends mieux maintenant." S'offusqua faussement Lena son sourire contredisant ses propos.

« Tu ne veux pas me voir saoule, le rhum d'Alberadum préparé par Meghan est très fort, mortel pour un humain plus qu'enivrant pour les gens comme moi et la dernière fois que j'en ai bu, c'était pas beau à voir." Répliqua la blonde en souriant.

"Une Kara Danvers saoule, j'aimerai bien voir cela au contraire." Pouffa la brune en haussant sourcil, un sourire narquois sur la face." Peut-être que je devrais demander la recette à cette Meghan ou concocter un petit cocktail rien que pour toi lorsque tu viendrais à la maison." Ajouta-t-elle alors que la serveuse leur apportait leur boisson et qu'elles remerciaient d'un sourire.

" Tu veux me saouler ?" Lança Supergirl en trinquant avec Lena qui ne répondit pas à sa question se contentant de porter son verre à ses lèvres un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Kara ouvrit puis ferma la bouche pas certaine de savoir comment prendre ce silence. Préférant ignorer les papillons qui jouaient dans son estomac, Lena avait toujours flirté avec elle. Rien à prendre véritablement en compte sur ses sentiments à son égard. C'était juste un jeu auquel elles jouaient même si pour la blonde, il n'y avait plus de jeu.

" Waouh mais c'est sucré !" S'exclama la Kryptonienne avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle trempait ses lèvres dans la boisson ambrée que la brune avait commandé pour elle.

" Oui, tu aimes ?" S'enquit Lena en souriant.

" Beaucoup, tu connais bien mes goûts !" Confirma la journaliste en prenant une gorgée plus grande de son nectar français fermant les yeux au gouts sous le regard de sa compagne de table qui but à son tour son breuvage qu'elle savoura avec délectation.

Leah revint prendre leur commande et sans surprise Kara prit toutes les variétés de raviolis chinois qu'il y avait sur la carte en ration double tandis que Lena prenait des sushis et une salade asiatique, le tout accompagné d'une bouteille de saké.

En attendant leur plat, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le sujet arrive sur la raison de leur voyage.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de ma mère biologique, elle était très douce et toujours souriante, elle me racontait des histoires le soir pour m'endormir. Ce médaillon que Léviathan voulait récupérer, je n'en connaissais pas l'importance à l'époque où je l'ai récupéré, c'était juste quelque chose qui me rapprochait d'elle, dont elle pourrait être fière…" raconta la brune en jouant avec le dessus de son verre, faisant tourner son doigt sur le bord produisant un petit son cristallin.

"Je suis certaine qu'elle l'est. Là où elle est, qu'elle l'a toujours été. A la seconde où elle a porté les yeux sur toi quand tu es née. Les mères sont comme ça, elles sont toujours fières de leur enfant." Rétorqua Kara en posant sa main sur celle de son amie qui reposait sur la table.

"Tu crois qu'elle serait fière de moi ?" Demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix, sentant ses yeux lui piquer.

"Comment ne le serait-elle pas ? tu es la femme la plus brillante que cette terre ait portée, tu fais le bien autour de toi, tu es gentille et penses aux autres avant toi-même et tu es aussi très jolie ce qui ne gâche rien." Clama Kara avec une telle ferveur et passion que Lena en rougit.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment objective dans tes propos, tu es …" commença la fille aux yeux aussi verts que les vallées d'Irlande.

"Je suis quoi ?" S'enquit la blonde le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de ce que la femme d'affaires allait dire.

"Tu ...es… bah...ma meilleure amie…" dit la directrice de L-Corp après un raclement de gorge.

Kara la regarda déçue puis baissa la tête en enlevant sa main de la sienne.

"Oui bien sûr et honorer de l'être." Souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils ravalant sa salive avec difficultés.

"Merci…" remercia Lena en baissant la tête. " peu de personnes compte dans ma vie, ma mère, ma mère biologique j'entendais pour en revenir à elle, lorsqu'elle est morte, j'ai tout perdu…" ajouta-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

" Co… elle enfin ta mère… comment… comment est-elle morte ?" Balbutia Kara en baissant la tête, n'osant regarder Lena de peur d'avoir été trop loin.

La brune ne répondit pas, laissant le doute se confirmer dans le cœur Kara qui se mordit les lèvres, baissant la tête, confuse en tripotant ses lunettes.

" Pardon, je… je ne … je n'aurai pas dû poser la question c'est personnel et encore une douleur pour toi, je suis désolée… je parle toujours sans réfléchir." Bredouilla Supergirl, se confondant en excuses maladroites, son cœur s'emballant à l'idée d'avoir tout gâché entre elles.

" Comme tu sais, j'avais quatre ans…" commença Lena s'interrompant alors que Leah leur ramenait leur plat.

Elles la remercièrent puis alors que Kara cassait ses baguettes pour les séparer, Lena repris ignorant sa salade et ses sushis pour l'instant.

"Ma mère nous avait amené au lac pour y passer la journée. Nous avons pic niqué, joué. C'était une journée fantastique, nous étions toutes les deux seules, le temps était beau mais le lac un peu froid, c'était comme si nous étions seules au monde. " Poursuivit la brune en jouant avec ses baguettes toujours dans leur emballage.

Sentant que le moment tragique arrivait, Kara posa à nouveau sa main sur celle de Lena et en caressa le dos en signe d 'encouragements et de soutien. La jeune femme lui tendit un sourire triste et repris.

"C'était une journée magnifique… » Répéta-t-elle. « Une journée chaude, ensoleillée, les oiseaux chantaient, une merveilleuse journée...pour mourir…" repris Lena en déglutissant, sentant ses yeux la piquer à nouveau au souvenir lointain mais tellement vif encore dans son esprit et son cœur. La main de Kara se serrait sur la sienne maintenant toujours ses caresses du pouce.

Elle l'avait déjà raconté à Adam, son cobaye d'expérience sur Harun El, elle avait parfaitement pu maîtriser ses émotions mais avec Kara, c'était différent. Parce qu'elles étaient proches et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de la mort de sa mère avec son amie, c'était plus personnel, elle savait qu'avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas tricher, avec elle, il était inutile de faire semblant de ne pas être triste ou troublée. Sa meilleure avait toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Elle s'est noyée sous mes yeux. Comme cela alors qu'elle nageait tranquillement. J'étais sur le ponton, tout allait bien et la seconde d'après, elle disparaissait sous les flots…" finit Lena une boule dans la gorge gênant sa respiration, sa voix chevrotante.

Etant sur une banquette qui formait un demi-cercle autour de leur table. Kara se rapprocha et pris la brune par les épaules la serrant contre elle.

"Je suis désolée." Se désola-t-elle en frottant le haut de son bras.

"J'étais là à la regarder se débattre, n'arrivant pas à refaire surface et je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas appelé au secours, je l'ai regardé se noyer et je n'ai esquissé aucun geste pour l'aider. Je suis juste resté figée alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les profondeurs du lac." Cracha la femme d'affaires en serrant les dents, les faisant rouler sous sa mâchoire pour endiguer le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Voilà ce qu'elle redoutait avec Kara, elle se sentait vulnérable. Avec Kara, c'était trop dure de simuler son détachement quand elle parlait de sa mère.

"Tu n'avais que 4 ans, je suis certaine que tu n'as même pas réalisé véritablement ce qui se passait sous tes yeux sur le coup. Des fois la peur vous fige, vous paralyse ce n'est qu'après que vous vous dites mais bon sang, j'aurai dû faire quelque chose. Mais tu auras bon y repenser des milliards de fois, tu n'aurais rien pu faire même si tu avais appelé au secours, Lena. Tu l'as dit, vous étiez seule. Je le répète aussi intelligente que tu devais déjà être à l'époque, voir une telle chose se produire, paralyse. Jamais, tu ne seras responsable, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Ta maman ne voudrait pas ça pour toi." Déclama la journaliste resserrant son étreinte alors que Lena posait sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, savourant la douceur de son amie.

La brune se redressa après un petit moment blottis contre son amie puis claqua un baiser sur sa joue faisant rougir Kara qui lui lança un sourire timide.

"Merci" dit-elle en craquant ses baguettes pour les plonger dans sa salade chinoise dont elle se délecta entre deux sushis.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans la légèreté, les rires, les confidences simples, les anecdotes insolites.

" Je t'assure Brainy a envahis le bureau de Nia de Bento juste parce qu'elle a eu le malheur de lui dire qu'elle aimait ça et lui a parlé en mode poète pendant une semaine parce qu'encore une fois, elle lui a dit aimer la poésie." Se moqua Kara en repensant à ce moment, un sourire sur les lèvres.

" Il a le sens de la démesure…" rit la PDG avant de se mordre les lèvres. « mais lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, n'est-on pas prêt à tout pour cette personne ? Juste pour la voir sourire ». Ajouta-t-elle en regardant la blonde dans les yeux qui se sentit rougir un peu plus devant l'intensité du regard la jeune femme.

"Je suppose que oui…" souffla-t-elle en repensant qu'elle avait fait le tour de la planète pour acheter des douceurs à son amie, juste pour la rendre heureuse.

" Offrir de la nourriture à quelqu'un pour lui faire plaisir et le voir sourire, c'est une sorte de déclaration d'amour." Affirma Kara en triturant ses lunettes nerveusement la tête baissée.

Combien de fois avait-elle amener le déjeuner à Lena ou le dîner dans l'espoir de voir un sourire sur son beau visage même si elle voulait s'assurer également qu'elle mange.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas mais sourit et à ce moment la blonde sentit son cœur fondre et les papillons dans son estomac s'affoler, comme fous. Tiendrait-elle longtemps avant de lui hurler son amour au visage ? Elle n'en était plus vraiment certaine, juste amies ? Est-ce que cela suffirait là encore rien n'était moins sûr.

Le lendemain, elles prirent la route pour leur 3eme destination, elles arrivèrent en début d'après-midi dans le comté d'Offaly, leur séjour sur les lieux ne dura pas une journée quand elles trouvèrent rapidement un parent de leur Shioban Kieran, la 3e ème de leur liste, la jeune femme était décédé à l'âge 40 ans, il s'avère que cette dernière était morte dans l'incendie de sa maison à Los Angeles et avait été mariée avec un américain pour avoir la naturalisation et n'avait pas eu d'enfant.

Elles se dirigeaient donc à présent vers le comté de Kerry n'ayant que deux heures et demi de route, elles arrivèrent en début de soirée. Lena avait réservé une maison sur la plage étant leur dernière destination, les deux dernières femmes de la liste habitant dans le même conté, durant le trajet, Kara avait eu Brainy qui avait trouvé l'adresse d'un de leur parent, l'un étant son frère, l'autre la mère. Elles avaient décidé étant donné l'heure d'y aller le lendemain pour trouver ces deux personnes.

Lena commençait à sérieusement désespérer, plus que deux personnes sur leur liste et aucune des trois autres n'avaient été sa mère et si elle n'avait plus de famille vivante ? Si elle ne retrouvait jamais la piste d'un membre de sa famille ? Qui pourrait lui parler de sa mère ? Jamais, elle ne remonterait la trace de ses origines. Jamais, elle ne saurait qui elle est vraiment. Jamais, elle ne se trouverait, elle resterait à jamais juste une Luthor…

Kara jeta un regard à Lena qui mangeait le repas qu'elles s'étaient fait livré plus tôt sur la terrasse de la petite maison luxueuse. La jeune femme jouait avec sa nourriture semblant complètement perdue dans ses pensées, ignorant la blonde. Ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle fixait le ressac de la mer s'écraser sur le sable sous le clair de lune.

« Nous trouverons Lena, je te promets… » assura Kara en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie.

« Ne promets pas de choses que tu ne peux pas tenir, si ça se trouve plus aucun membre de la famille de ma mère est en vie et je ne trouverais rien, c'est comme si on avait rayé son existence de la terre. » contra la brune en repoussant son assiette en se levant de sa chaise commençant à faire les cents pas sous le regard attristé de la fille du ciel dont le cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine de peine pour son amie.

Kara la suivit des yeux laissant également de côté son repas, elle fronça les sourcils aux derniers mots de Lena, une idée lui vint. Elle se promit d'envoyer un mail à son ami Brainiac plus tard dans la soirée, il restait deux personnes à voir, l'une des deux pouvait être un membre de la famille de la brune mais si cela n'était pas le cas, alors il y aurait une sixième piste à exploiter qu'elle partagerait plus tard avec la jeune femme, si cela était nécessaire.

« Si tout cela est inutile, si je ne trouvais jamais mes racines, comment je ferais…comment je ferais pour savoir qui je suis… » gronda la femme d'affaires, en serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

« Oh, Lena… » souffla la journaliste en se levant s'approchant de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras, cette dernière enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule.

« Tu sais qui tu es, tu es Lena Kieran Luthor, une jeune femme brillante qui change le monde chaque jour, une amie précieuse, une femme qui lutte chaque instant pour surpasser son nom. Ce courage te définit Lena, tu es perdue parce qu'à un moment donné, tu as laissé la noirceur envahir ton cœur mais Lena, ça ne te définit pas. Un seul acte ne te définit pas et te catalogue pas dans la tranche des mauvais Luthor. Tu ne te définis pas par ton nom encore une fois mais par tes actes, penses y. Penses au bien que tu as fait pour ce monde et tu sauras au fond de toi qui tu es. Tu l'as toujours su, tu l'as juste oublié… » déblatéra Kara en essuyant les larmes de la brune avec ses pouces, enveloppant ses joues entre ses mains pour que Lena la regarde, celle-ci lui fit un timide sourire.

« Merci. » murmura t-elle en passant les bouts de ses paumes de mains pour essuyer les restes de larmes. « Je suis désolée, j'ai taché ta chemise… » fit-elle en prenant le col de Kara entre ses deux doigts tandis que la blonde baissait les yeux sur l'endroit taché de larmes de la brune légèrement assombrie par son mascara.

« Ce n'est rien… Les … » commença la Kryptonienne avant de se reprendre. « Ce n'est qu'une chemise… »

Les amis sont là pour cela, elle n'arrivait même plus à dire ces mots sans que cela lui paraisse étrange dans sa bouche.

« Si nous allions nous promener sur la plage, il fait bon et autant en profiter, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut se balader comme ça le soir au clair de lune sur une plage déserte. » proposa la brune en descendant déjà les marches qui menaient directement sur le sable.

« Bien sûr. » sourit la journaliste en suivant son amie.

Elles marchèrent en silence le long du rivage, elles avaient enlevé leurs chaussures, savourant la fraicheur des vagues frappant leurs pieds. De temps en temps, Kara levait la tête du sol pour regarder Lena qui marchait fixant droit devant elle, la lune se reflétait sur sa peau pale, la rendant presque irréel aux yeux de la blonde dont le cœur battait la chamade. La lumière de l'objet céleste brillait dans les yeux verts de la jeune Luthor leur donnant une nuance mystique, elle était tellement belle. Et les papillons dans le ventre de Kara se déchainaient alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle ne pourrait plus mentir, elle avait promis de ne plus rien lui cacher.

« Lena… » appela-t-elle en s'arrêtant la tête basse, jouant avec ses lunettes en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Oui ? » s'enquit la brune en s'arrêtant à son tour fixant son attention sur la dernière fille Krypton qui relevait les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, ce qu'elle y vit la fit tressaillir, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Je dois te dire… » commença la journaliste avant d'être interrompu par un jet d'eau.

Surprise Kara papillonna des yeux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche alors que la femme d'affaires courrait dans l'eau en riant.

« Allez ! viens te baigner, l'eau est bonne ! » clama-t-elle en s'enfonçant tout habiller dans l'océan.

« Mais tu es tout habillée Lena ! » s'exclama la cadette des Danvers en avançant malgré elle à travers les vagues.

« Et alors ? Si tu préfères, je peux me mettre nue. » soumis la Luthor, un air taquin sur la face alors que Kara rougissait à cette idée.

Elle avait déjà du mal à garder le contrôle avec une Lena Luthor habillée alors une Lena Luthor nue, elle disjoncterait assurément, rien que d'imaginer cela elle se sentait défaillir. Elle rejoignit son amie qui s'était mis sur le dos les bras étendus pour observer la lune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu pouvais retrouver tes parents ? Que leur dirais-tu ? » demanda Lena après que Kara ait adopté la position de la jeune scientifique.

« Ma mère est en vie. » avoua la blonde dans un murmure fixant l'astre lunaire. « Tu l'as même rencontré tu te souviens ? »

« Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait survécu ? » voulu savoir la PDG balayant l'eau de ses mains pour rester en position stationnaire, se souvenant d'une belle brune aux yeux verts/marrons.

« Mon père a pu fabriquer un dôme protecteur qui a épargné Argos la ville où je vivais avec mes parents, il a sauvé des milliers de vies. » déclara la Kryptonienne en se redressant.

« Mais il est mort… » devina Lena, son cœur se serrant pour la blonde.

« Oui… lorsque nous avons ramené l'Harun El, c'était en fait d'Argos, ils s'en servaient comme purificateur d'air après l'explosion de Krypton alors mon père s'est servi de la pierre noire pour purifier l'air mais il y a eu de nombreuses victimes avant que l'air devienne à nouveau respirable, dont mon père. » raconta Kara déglutissant.

« Je suis désolée… » souffla Lena en se rapprochant de la fille du ciel. « C'est sur Argos que tu es parti, lorsque tu as quitté CatCo un temps prétextant un long reportage ? » supposa la brune.

Kara hocha la tête en regardant son amie avec un sourire triste évitant de mentionné qu'elle y avait été avec Mon-El.

« En même temps que Supergirl a disparue. » ajouta la femme d'affaires se rendant compte à quel point elle avait été aveugle alors qu'elle se redressait pour lui faire face, sursautant de par leur proximité.

« Je voulais retrouver mes racines, ma mère que je croyais morte, mes amis qui avaient survécu mais au final, je ne m'y sentais plus chez moi, vous me manquiez tous… Quand Selena a volé notre vaisseau pour venir sur terre et en faire un nouveau Krypton, je savais que ma place était ici. » avoua Kara en se rapprochant de Lena le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que celle –ci ne bougeait pas.

« Ma place était près de ma sœur, de ma mère près de toi… » Confessa-t-elle en fixant son regard sur Lena qui se figea devant son intensité.Elles n'étaient qu'a un souffle d'elle.

« Lena… je… » commença-t-elle en levant sa main pour remettre une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de Lena qui frissonna avant qu'elle ne la coupe.

« Non ! Ne le dit pas ! » gronda la cadette des Luthors.

« Quoi ? mais je… » bredouilla Kara en ouvrant de grand yeux en regardant son amie nager vers la rive, complètement sous le choc.

Confuse, elle sortit de sa transe quand elle vit la jeune femme quitter l'eau. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva devant Lena qui fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter sans la regarder dans les yeux.

« Lena c'est important, je dois te dire que… » insista-t-elle en lui barrant le chemin.

« Je sais Kara, inutile de le dire, je sais, tu n'es pas très discrète avec ça ! » bougonna Lena en levant les yeux vers elle.

La journaliste fronça les sourcils, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle ignoré dans la voiture ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'elle lui dise ? Elle sentit un point se former dans son cœur, lui faisant mal. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment alors que la femme d'affaires soupirait.

« Et je suis désolée, tu es une femme fantastique, belle, intelligente, spirituelle et je t'aime beaucoup mais pas comme tu le voudrais, pas comme toi. Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour toi Kara. » asséna Lena en fixant un point invisible juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Kara pendant sa déclaration avant de reporter ses yeux sur elle.

La jeune Danvers resta silencieuse, trop hébété pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait pas trop d'espoir mais entendre la femme que vous aimé de tout votre âme dire, qu'elle ne partage aucunement vos sentiments était si douloureux que cela lui avait coupé, la respiration, la rendant ainsi muette. Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer dangereusement et dut ravaler ses larmes, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer pas devant Lena.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas que cela change, je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise par rapport à cela, je ne le suis pas, je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a. » surenchérit la brune en tentant de sourire alors que son amie gardait toujours le silence. « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, que ça ne changera rien entre nous. »

« Oui…enfin non, rassures toi, les sentiments ne se commande pas, tout va bien ! » répliqua la blonde en souriant faiblement d'une voix éteinte après quelques instants de mutisme.

Un long silence pesant se fit durant lequel Kara n'avait envie que d'une chose, fuir, fuir loin de Lena, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de disloqué dans sa poitrine que ses entrailles se déchiraient. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse faire si mal. Elle avait écouté ces chansons, chantées des chagrins d'amour, entendu ces poèmes clamer la douleur de ne pas être aimé en retour de la personne tellement désiré. On lui avait dit qu'on pouvait mourir d'amour, avec Mon El elle y avait presque cru, sa perte avait fait mal mais le rejet de Lena était au-delà, elle ne l'aimait pas, et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, rien à par souffrir le martyre, subir cette douleur qui s'insinuait dans tous les os de son corps, la réduisant simplement en plaie suintante de souffrance.

« Bien euh si on rentrait, je commence à avoir froid. » proposa Lena en frissonnant se frottant les bras, commençant à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer, évitant le regard de son amie.

« Je…rentres, je vais rester profiter un peu de la vue. » fit Kara en désignant l'océan.

Un autre silence lourd durant lequel chacune évitait de poser le regard sur l'autre.

« Oh…d'accord ! » souffla simplement la femme d'affaires d'une petite voix en s'éloignant alors que la fille du ciel faisait volte-face, lui tournant le dos.

Elle arrivait sur la dernière marche qui menait à la terrasse lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, semblant fixer l'horizon

« Kara ? » l'appela-telle.

Elle vit les épaules de la jeune femme se tendre avant de lui répondre.

« Oui ? »

« Tout va bien entre nous ? » s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

Kara ferma les yeux, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues, plaqua un sourire de façade sur son visage et se retourna.

« Bien sûr… » lui assura-t-elle.

Lena l'observa un moment sans dire un mot, hocha la tête en souriant légèrement puis rentra dans la maison laissant la blonde figée. Elle était vide, vide de tout, pourtant elle ne devait pas être surprise comment avait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'une femme comme Lena Luthor pourrait l'aimer ? Elle. Mais malgré cela, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher un fol espoir de naitre lorsque que parfois, elle surprenait la femme d'affaires la regarder avec amour. Mais elle s'était fait des illusions, elle avait vu ce qu'elle voulait voir, c'est toujours comme cela lorsqu'on aime une personne, on aimerait toujours que cela soit réciproque mais la vie n'est pas une comédie romantique, non, la vie c'est juste une succession d'épreuves et de déceptions. Elle ravala sa salive difficilement alors que la boule dans sa gorge grossissait au point de l'étouffer, si bien qu'elle dut ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une bouffée d'air. C'était douloureux, affreusement douloureux, comme si Lena lui avait enfoncé un poignard en plein cœur et qu'elle se mourrait.

Elle avisa le ciel, fléchit les jambes et décolla du sol balayant le sable autour d'elle. Elle voulait voler haut, très haut, le plus loin possible de Lena. Elle se sentait égoïste, elle lui avait dit que cela ne changeait rien mais ça changeait tout, elle ne pourrait plus faire semblant, elle était arrivée au point que son amour pour son amie était trop fort pour être dissimulé ou triché.

Lorsqu'elle franchit l'atmosphère terrestre, elle fut envahie par le calme. Elle ferma les yeux, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le longs de ses joues. Ignorant le manque d'air qui se faisait ressentir au fils des minutes, lui tournant la tête, elle restait là profitant de cette sérénité que l'immensité céleste lui offrait. La sensation d'étourdissement était agréable finalement, elle se sentait légère. Ses pensées étaient brouillées par la tristesse et le manque d'air et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se sentit chuter qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Comprenant qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement du sol elle se reprit juste à temps avant qu'elle ne s'y écrase.

Elle avisa l'endroit où elle était et réalisa qu'elle était dans le désert, définitivement pas en Irlande. Elle s'élança donc pour rejoindre Lena, elle lui avait promis d'être là pour elle et elle respecterait cet engagement, elle l'aiderait dans sa quête identitaire mais après cela lorsque son amie serait heureuse avec sa nouvelle famille, elle prendrait ses distances pour se guérir d'elle, peut être irait-elle sur Argo, vérifié que sa mère avait bien survécu après la crise de l'anti-monitor, elle aussi avait besoin de se ressourcer…

* * *

**Bon voila, je suis désolée pour cette fin...non en fait c'est faux bouhahaha, à vous de me motiver comme pour l'héritière de mettre rapidement la suite, d'ailleurs je poste la suite de cette dernière demain avec l'enfant du soleil**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de la déclaration de Lena ? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer après cela ? Chapitre 7 lundi ?**

**Bonne soirée **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir les gens, bon je fais des progrès on est mardi lol, je sais que je devais poster hier mais j'ai regardé l'épisode et après il était trop tard ! **

**Voici donc le 7/10, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir, je répond donc ici à tous les reviewers !**

**Skippy1701 :ah bah le but c'est Angst**

**GeekInsociale : Lena est une âme brisée elle même et pour un génie oui elle est idiote. Oui Lena connait tout enfin presque tout de Kara, Kara elle oui connait vraiment tout d'elle. Les meilleures amies oui mais Lena est Lena ! Oui auprès de Kara elle est à fleur de peau et c''est bien là le problème non ? Les deux derniers noms hum...**

**Nath672 : J'ai faillis te faire mourir avec ma fin, hum, j'espère que tu n'es pas cardiaque... La suite avec des joies ...euh...hum**

**Senvrillon : Pourquoi ? Bah tu l'as dit Lena c'est juste Lena lol, se rattraper ? A voir lol**

**J : Bon eh bien c'était mardi finalement désolée, j'ai été distraite par Supergirl lol et qui m'en voudra avec un si bel épisode ça faisait longtemps...Oui Lena avait bien compris dans la voiture, elle se voilait juste la face et surtout le fait que Kara lui annonce qu'elle est amoureuse l'oblige à se confronter mais Lena n'est pas connue pour assumer n'est ce pas ? Oui Kara a besoin d'air loin de son amour mais l'absence est-elle bénéfique ? Ou pire quand on aime quelqu' chapitre avait bien commencé justement faut se méfier quand ça commence bien avec moi et Kara a du courage, bien plus que Lena.**

**Fanofeverythingforever :Contente que ça te plaise ^^**

**Keyenix :tout d'abord j'adore les longues reviews, car simplement j'aime ou j'adore ou la suite me font plaisir mais ça m'aide pas vraiment à savoir ce que la personne aime et si je vais dans le bon chemin donc oui aussi longue je valide complètement. Tu n'es pas du tout pataud comme tu le dis, bien au contraire, c'est une review très utile et je t'en j'adore ecrire c'est une passion qui me permet de m'évader, de souffler et d'écrire aussi ce que j'aimerais voir et qui n'arrivera jamais malheureusement contrairement à Castle où j'écrivais dessus sachant qu'un jour je serais exaucé ^^ Ce que j'aime aussi dans l'écriture c'est aussi permettre (peut être) par mes histoires que les gens s'évadent également, que le moment de leur lecture ils oublient leurs ****problèmes. Si j'arrive à faire cela alors j'en suis d'autant plus heureuse. Bizarrement j'ai pas encore réussis à passer le cap des fics et écrire mes propres histoires ça viendra peut être un jour... Pour les fictions, je veux être au maximum dans le caractère du personnage et quand j'écris je me glisse dans sa peau, je pense que mon "amour" pour Lena Luthor se ressent lol, elle est mon personnage préféré même si j'adore Kara, dans cette fic, je la met plus en avant parce que c'est elle qui se dévoile en premier. Hahaha Dark oui j'adore ses histoires et je pense qu'elle est plus sadique encore (ou on se maintien) j'aime les ressentis car cela permet de se plonger dans l'histoire, des actions et des dialogues c'est bien mais sans ressentis ça n'a pas d'intéret car on a pas l'image quand on lit donc sans la description des sentiments c'est fade alors je suis contente que tu es ressentis la ****détresse**** de Kara car c'était voulu. En fait le rejet de Lena était dés le départ mon but lol parce que justement comme toi je n'ai pas lu de fic qui partent dans ce sens. Oui Lena la rejette pour deux raisons une que tu as évoqué et une autre...mais je ne vais pas spoiler lol. Bien alors tu es sûr de cela ? Supecorp of course mais j'aime le Angst bouhahha. Bouh la réponse est presque aussi longue que le chapitre, j'espère te lire sur celui ci.**

**Guest :Sorry please ^^ Mais si tu es français laisses moi une review en français lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, lorsque Lena se réveilla, elle trouva la maison vide de Kara. Son cœur se mis à battre plus rapidement alors qu'elle la cherchait désespérément et un vent de panique s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle ne la trouvait dans aucune des pièces de la maison. Trouvant les lunettes de son amie sur la table basse, elle en déduit qu'elle rentrée mais était repartie, mais pas bien loin n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait revenir, elle ne laisserait pas ses lunettes derrière elle.

Et puis...

Elle avait dit que ça ne changerait rien, qu'elle resterait auprès d'elle malgré tout. Elle lui avait souri, assurer que tout allait bien entre elles alors pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Elle l'avait vu s'envoler hier soir pour une destination inconnue, elle avait attendu son retour guettant la fenêtre dans l'espoir de la voir revenir mais elle ne l'a jamais vu réapparaître. Elle s'était endormie sur la banquette près de la fenêtre, vaincue par la fatigue émotionnelle. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait qu'elle…

Mais...

Mais, elle était égoïste, elle avait repoussé Kara et maintenant lui demandait de rester près d'elle et de faire comme si de rien était ? Rester sa meilleure alors qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, quel genre de monstre sans cœur était-elle pour lui demander cela sans penser aux sentiments de la fille du ciel ?

La brune soupira, laissant son regard se porter à travers la fenêtre, c'est là qu'elle la vit enfin, assise sur la plage regardant l'horizon. Elle sourit soulagée. Elle était là, respectant sa parole de ne jamais l'abandonner. Lena leur prépara un petit-déjeuner, chantonnant, le sourire ne pouvant quitter ses lèvres et alla rejoindre la blonde sur la plage.

La Kryptonienne ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés avec un plateau à pied posé devant elle. Elle avait su à la seconde où les battements de son cœur avaient changé qu'elle était réveillée mais n'avait pas voulu se manifester, elle avait perçu également leur accélération alors qu'elle la cherchait, pourquoi paniquait-elle ? La peur d'être seule ? Qu'elle soit partie ? Avait-elle si peu confiance en ses promesses ? Elle lui avait promis d'être là pour l'aider à retrouver sa famille. En même temps, elle avait rompu la plus importante, celle de ne jamais lui mentir alors elle pouvait comprendre ses doutes, même si ce constat lui faisait mal, elle lui pardonnait mais ne le lui faisait plus vraiment confiance, du moins plus comme avant.

"Hey !" Salua Lena en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. " Tu es rentrée tard hier, je ne t'ai pas entendu."

"Je ne suis pas rentrée." Répondit Kara sur un ton neutre sans même lui jeter un regard, troublant la brune qui papillonna des yeux.

Un silence se fit, lourd, gênant, que la femme d'affaires n'osait pas rompre s'installa. Elle sentait sa meilleure amie lointaine, elle était là sans l'être. Tournant la tête pour la regarder, elle se pinça les lèvres nerveusement. Ne pas laisser installer la gêne entre elles, la Luthor voulait garder son amie, elle avait tellement besoin de la garder et qu'elle accepte de ne rien changer, elle avait dit que cela ne changeait rien…

"Ah… tu… où...où es-tu allée ?" S'enquit Lena en lui tendant la tasse de café latté meringuée de sucre écœurant comme l'aimait Kara.

Cette dernière prit la tasse des mains de la brune, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et la journaliste ne put retenir un frisson, Lena le perçut et vit le trouble dans les yeux de son amie, fichue sentiments, l'amour gâche toujours tout, sa mère avait raison. Rougissante, la blonde porta la tasse à ses lèvres sans répondre, elle n'en avait pas envie, que lui dirait-elle au juste, qu'elle avait dut quitter la terre pour faire le vide, pour endiguer la peine qui envahissait son cœur ? Qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit sur un amour à sens unique ? Qu'elle se trouvait tellement pathétique qu'elle préférait ne pas être là lorsqu'elle se réveillerait mais qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à être loin d'elle ?

Un autre silence pesant s'installa entre elles seulement perturbé par le bruit des vagues s'échouaient sur le sable, cela aurait pu être apaisant si la tension qui régnait entre elle n'était pas palpable, on aurait presque pu la saisir du bout des doigts.

"Est...est ce que ça va ? Tu…" Balbutia la brune en jouant avec son index sur le bord de sa tasse n'osant regarder la blonde qui fixait toujours l'horizon sans un regard pour elle.

"Je vais bien." mentit Kara en buvant une gorgée de son café, coupant court à toutes répliques.

Un autre silence assourdissant…

"Je … écoutes je suis désolée pour hier, si tu as besoin de temps pour faire le point, t'éloigner de moi pour…" commença Lena voulant faire les choses dans l'intérêt de son amie, cessant d'être égoïste malgré son besoin de l'avoir auprès d'elle pour sa quête.

"Je t'ai promis de faire cela avec toi, je ne te lâcherai pas si près du but, jamais je ne ferais ça." Stoppa Supergirl en regardant la jeune femme pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux de Lena. Elle baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus se permettre de se perdre dans ce magnifique vert qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Autrefois, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, elle aimait admirer toutes les nuances de verts qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les mystérieux de sa meilleure amie, c'est ce qui l'avait attiré en premier son regard d'Emeraude. Elle adorait le sentiment d'euphorie que cela lui procurait lorsqu'elle posait ses deux opales sur elle. Aujourd'hui ses beaux yeux la faisaient souffrir plus que jamais.

Portant sa main à ses lunettes pour les tripoter avec nervosité, la blonde réalisa qu'elle ne les portait pas et se pinça les lèvres en grimaçant faisant sourire son amie qui ne ratait jamais ces mimiques qu'elle trouvait adorable.

"Tu les a laissés sur la table basse." Rit la femme d'affaires devant le geste inconscient de la dernière fille de Krypton.

"J'ai réfléchi les deux dernières personnes sont dans le même comté dans la ville où nous sommes mais elle est grande, je pense que nous irions plus vite, si nous nous séparions, j'en prend une, tu en prends une et nous nous retrouvons ici ce soir pour les conclusions." Proposa Kara en se levant, ignorant l'amusement de la PDG posant sa tasse vide sur le plateau préparer par Lena.

Ce dernier était rempli de choses qu'elle adorait et auxquelles elle n'avait pas touché, n'ayant pas goût à la nourriture pour la première fois de sa vie, la seconde si elle y réfléchissait bien et ses deux fois avaient été en relation avec sa meilleure amie, le mal d'amour vous enlève l'appétit avait-on dit, elle voulait bien le croire. La journaliste avait été touché par l'attention de son amie mais elle ne parvenait pas à remonter sa déception, sourire, donner le change, il lui fallait du temps pour cela, elle avait besoin d'espace pour faire le point.

"Oh...euh...oui … bien sûr, je … mais euh et si l'une trouve...je veux dire si c'est toi qui trouve la personne de ma famille ?" Bredouille Lena, confuse en se levant.

Elle pensait que même si les deux dernières personnes sur leur liste étaient dans la même ville, Kara ne voudrait pas se séparer d'elle, qu'elles feraient cela ensemble, la dernière étape de leur périple mais elle se trompait, elle tenta d'endiguer la rancœur qui remontait à la surface de son cœur, la jeune femme avait surement besoin de faire un peu le point, elle ne l'abandonnait pas, non, elles se retrouveraient le soir et tout serait normal entre elles.

"Je t'appellerai bien sûr." Répondit Kara avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux et qui fit serrer le cœur de Lena qui savait qu'elle était responsable de cette tristesse.

"Bien, allons-nous préparer alors." Fit-elle en suivant la blonde qui se dirigeait déjà vers la maison le plateau en mains.

Sans un mot, elles prirent leur douche chacune dans la salle attenante de leur chambre. Elles étaient si proches mais tellement loin en même temps c'était comme si un fossé infranchissable s'était creusé entre elles depuis que la fille du ciel avait fait sa confession et que la femme d'affaires l'avait repoussé mais elles reviendraient de cela, elles étaient revenues de bien pires, pensa la brune alors qu'elle s'habillait.

Kara attendait dans le salon pianotant sur son ordinateur lorsqu'elle la rejoignit, elle l'observa un moment en silence alors qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence, pourtant elle pu voir à la contraction de ses épaules que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Que cherches-tu ?" Demanda Lena en se servant un café.

"J'envoies un mail à Brainy, j'ai une idée en tête et je voudrais la vérifier et pour ça j'ai besoin de lui." Répliqua la blonde en claquant le capot de son ordinateur alors que la femme d'affaires se penchait pour voir au-dessus de son épaule.

"Tu fais partager au reste de la classe ! " gronda Lena en se reculant, lançant un regard noir à Kara.

" Je te promet de t'en parler lorsque j'en saurais plus, je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue et puis voyons d'abord les deux personnes que nous avons à voir." Répliqua la journaliste en lui faisant face un sourire de façade sur le visage qui dit froncer les sourcils de la brune qui n'aimait pas ces sourires.

Contrariée, elle n'aimait pas que Kara lui cache les choses, cela avait failli leur coûter leur amitié et sa santé mentale, alors définitivement les secrets n'avaient pas de place entre elles.

"Je te promet Lena, si cette piste mène à quelque chose, je t'en parle à la seconde mais s'il te plaît sois patiente, je ne cherche pas à créer d'autres mensonges entre nous, juste...juste je ne veux plus voir la déception dans tes yeux si cela ne mène à rien, ok ?" Argumenta la journaliste pour la convaincre, glissant ses mains dans ses poches arrières de son jean.

"Bien …" convint la femme d'affaires avant d'ajouter. « Si nous nous séparons comment faisons-nous, nous avons une heure de route pour atteindre leur destination n'ayant pas trouvé de pied à terre plus proches » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, les sourcils haut, regardant son ami dans l'expectative.

" Je vais voler...en bus." Rigola la Kryptonienne.

"Tu n'as pas peur d'être vu habillé comme ça ? Hier tu aurais pu être vu, tu n'es pas prudente, l'Irlande ne te protège pas, une photo de toi et ...et ton identité est compromise." Souleva la milliardaire, inquiète devant la désinvolture de Kara.

"Nous allons au même endroit Kara, les deux femmes ont de la famille à Tralee, faisons le chemin ensemble et si tu veux toujours gagner du temps en nous séparant alors nous le ferons mais s'il te plaît, ne risque plus ton identité à cause de moi." Supplia la jeune Luthor en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la blonde la laissant glisser jusqu'à la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Kara baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et soupira, elle n'arrivait pas à dire non à Lena, elle en avait toujours été incapable à part en tant que Supergirl mais à cette époque la brune ne connaissait pas son identité, ici elle était Kara, juste Kara, la femme amoureuse de sa meilleure amie et elle était pathétique et complètement fichue face à elle qui la regardait avec ses yeux de chiots, c'était son arme à elle habituellement, depuis quand avaient-elles inversé les rôles ?

Le chemin se fit en silence, de temps à autre la brune jetait des regards à la blonde qui avait posé son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre sa tête dans sa main, regardant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. La femme d'affaires n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, elle voulait laisser de l'espace à la Kryptonienne pour qu'elle puisse faire le deuil de son amour pour elle et lorsqu'enfin chose serait faite, tout redeviendrait comme avant, avant que ces fichus sentiments amoureux s'immiscent dans leur relation et gâche tout entre elles.

Arrivées à Tralee, Kara demanda à Lena de la déposer à la gare, cette dernière le fit à contre cœur, sentant que la séparation ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose mais elle s'était promis de ne plus se montrer égoïste et de penser à sa meilleure amie avant toutes choses, pour une fois, c'est elle qui mettrait un mouchoir sur ses sentiments pour lui laisser de l'espace.

" A tout à l'heure !" Congédia la blonde en sortant de la voiture sans plus attendre en la saluant de la main.

"A tout à l'heure." Soupira la brune en regardant son amie courir pour prendre le bus, à la façon humaine.

La journaliste dû marcher vingt bonnes minutes à pas rapide avant de rejoindre la maison de la vieille femme qui habitait un peu en dehors de la ville et dont aucun bus ne s'arrêtait à moins de 2 kilomètres, elle aurait pu y être en une seconde mais elle avait promis à Lena de ne pas s'exposer inutilement, elle aurait pu revêtir son costume de Supergirl mais là encore elle s'était engagée à le laisser au placard pour 3 semaines et elle tiendrait sa promesse, ses promesses, Supergirl était en vacances.

Le long du chemin, elle avait pu réfléchir. Son comportement actuel démentait ses propos mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir à sa relation avec Lena et à ce qu'elle allait faire. Actuellement elle était perdue, aimer Lena faisait mal, encore plus depuis qu'elle savait que son amour n'était pas payé de retour. Etre à ses côtés était à la fois un bonheur et un malheur, une joie mais aussi une tristesse. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle pour se préserver, elle se sentait tellement égoïste et injuste de penser ainsi, c'était un comportement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. En quoi Lena était responsable de ses sentiments ? L'amour ne se commandait pas, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Winn l'avait aimé mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un frère, James l'avait aimé et elle avait cru l'aimer aussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que lui aussi était plus un grand frère pour elle. Adam qu'elle avait apprécié confondant l'amour avec de la sympathie. Elle les avait blessés mais ne les aimait pas, elle n'était pas amoureuse. L'amour, elle avait compris ce que c'était dans les bras de Mon El.

Aujourd'hui, elle, elle savait qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Lena mais ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas l'être à son tour. C'était injuste, tous ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas aimé d'amour ne l'avaient pas rejeté pour cela et heureusement, elle aurait trouvé cela tellement injuste. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'en quoi elle croyait. Elle ne s'était pas montrée égoïste jamais avec personne du moins pas sciemment. Aimé Lena était une épreuve douloureuse mais Lena était son amie et elle ne méritait pas qu'elle l'abandonne pour quelque raison que ce soit, elle valait toutes les peines du monde.

Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il lui fallait un temps loin d'elle, juste pour se faire définitivement à l'idée que jamais, elles ne seraient plus que des amies. Elle lui parlerait ce soir, lui dirait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, lui demanderait du temps, s'excusait d'être une amie si pitoyable lui promettant qu'elle serait à nouveau la meilleure amie au monde à son retour, qu'elle ne resterait pas loin très longtemps, juste assez pour ne pas sentir son cœur se disloquer à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, lui souriait ou qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras. Lena méritait une amie digne de ce nom, sans arrières pensées. Une amie qui se réjouirait pour elle lorsqu'elle rencontrerait son grand amour parce que cela arriverait, comment cela ne pourrait-il pas se produire alors que la jeune femme était la personne la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Et lorsque cela arriverait, elle voulait sourire sincèrement pour elle et la féliciter sans jalouser la personne qui lui était destinée.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la propriété des Kieran's, un chien vint en courant vers elle, aboyant comme un perdu. Elle se figea avisant la pancarte chien méchant. Kara se positionna prête à en découdre avec le molosse qui arrivait vers elle toutes dents dehors. L'animal prit son élan et lui sauta dessus, la faisant basculer en arrière. Kara mis son bras devant son visage pour se protéger inutilement d'une morsure qui ne lui ferait aucun mal mais alors qu'elle pensait que le Berger Allemand allait vouloir la dévorer, il se mit à la lécher avec enthousiasme et frénésie, remuant la queue joyeusement.

« Ok, ok gentil chien, tu es content mais pousses toi de là. » rit la blonde en repoussant le chien qui se redressa sautant sur place en aboyant faisant des tours sur lui-même avant d'aller chercher sa balle pour lui rapporter.

« Eh bien, tu es surexcité toi. » s'amusa la journaliste en lançant la balle au cabot qui courut à toute vitesse pour récupérer son jouet et venir lui ramener alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte d'entrée.

Elle l'avisa en riant alors qu'il le déposait à ses pieds, la langue pendante semblant sourire alors qu'il attendait qu'elle lui lance à nouveau.

« Ok, chien méchant ? » rigola Kara en relançant la balle un peu trop fort, le chien couru après mais ne la trouva pas et s'arrêta au milieu du jardin en regardant autour de lui, perdu.

« Oups, désolée, mon pote. » s'excusa-t-elle alors que le pauvre animal reniflait le sol à la recherche de sa balle qui devait certainement être de l'autre côté du lac qui bordait sa maison.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que la blonde allait frapper, une vielle dame se tenait dans l'embrasure la regardant d'un air sévère, une forte odeur d'urine de chats prit le nez de la journaliste la faisant grimacer, son super odorat endurant difficilement ce qu'un humain avait déjà du mal à supporter. Elle semblait si âgée et fragile que Supergirl pensa qu'elle pourrait partir en poussière d'un instant à l'autre.

« C'est pour quoi ? » s'enquit-elle en se rapprochant de la journaliste plissant les yeux pour la voir alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Euh…bonjour madame, je m'appelle Kara Danvers, je suis journaliste et… » commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par la vieille dame :

« Je reçois déjà le journal, merci petite fille. » trancha-t-elle sèchement.

Et sur ses entre-faits la personne âgée referma la porte avec une telle rapidité que Kara, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Cette dernière ouvrit puis referma la bouche et frappa à nouveau. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, la blonde plaqua son plus beau sourire sur son visage et s'avança.

« J'aimerai vous parler madame, je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de votre temps, c'est au sujet de votre fille, Siobhán. » déblatéra rapidement la fille du ciel avant que l'aïeul ne lui referme la porte au nez.

« Ma fille est morte, y'a rien à dire. » rétorqua brutalement la propriétaire des lieux.

« Je sais, malheureusement, mais je voulais savoir si elle avait eu des enfants ? » questionna la cadette des Danvers sa main sur le bois de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous voulez faire quoi ? » grogna la dame âgée, peu aimable.

« Je ne veux rien faire, je vous assure, juste savoir, a-t-elle eu une fille qui pourrait avoir une trentaine d'année aujourd'hui ? » voulu savoir Kara en soupira alors que la vielle dame la toisait de son regard noir et ennuyé.

« S'il vous plait madame, je peux faire durer cela très longtemps, répondez juste à la question ! » soupira la jeune femme.

« Vous voulez m'ennuyer ? Je vais appeler mon Harold, il va vous faire passer l'envie de m'importuner. » pesta la vielle peau mal aimable avant de siffler entre ses doigts surprenant Kara devant le regain d'énergie de cette dernière alors qu'elle la croyait à l'article de la mort.

Le chien qui avait accueilli Kara plus tôt accouru au sifflement de sa maitresse et se posta entre la jeune femme et l'ancêtre remuant la queue et aboyant joyeusement en sautant sur place. Semblant avoir pris Supergirl en affection, il lui sauta dessus tentant de la débarbouiller avec sa langue.

« Madame, s'il vous plait. » supplia la journaliste en tenant les pattes avant du chien pour l'éloigner de son visage alors qu'il se tenait en équilibre sur ses pattes arrières.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est con ce chien, je me demande pourquoi, je le garde encore. » cracha la vieille dame en jetant un regard noir à Harold qui tentait par tous les moyens possibles de montrer son affection sans borne à la journaliste.

Kara grimaça alors que l'aïeul donnait un coup de canne au chien qui couina et alla se réfugier dans sa niche, tremblant comme une feuille. La blonde serra les dents avisant la dame aigris en face d'elle, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être la mère de celle de Lena, une femme pareille ne pouvait pas avoir élevé un enfant aussi bon que Siobhán. Pour le peu que son amie avait de souvenir d'elle, c'était une femme aimante. Mais après tout Liliane Luthor avait bien élevé Lena alors on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais Kara pria Rao pour que cette personne infecte ne soit pas de la famille de la jeune femme d'affaires.

« Si je te le dis petite pisseuse, tu pars d'ici avec ce sale chien qui pue et m'empoissonne l'existence. » gronda la vieille dame en crachant sur son perron dégoutant.

La journaliste regarda le chien dont la peau tenait sur ses os, se pinçant les lèvres, qu'allait-elle faire d'un chien, ici en Irlande ? Et surtout comment s'en occuper lorsqu'elle le ramènerait à National City. Réfléchissant, elle ne pouvait décidément pas laisser cette pauvre bête aux mains de cette dame ignoble alors elle hocha la tête :

« Je vous écoutes. »

« Bien ma fille a eu un mioche ouais mais c'est un garçon, un sale gosse qui vit au état unis et qui ne se préoccupe pas de sa vieille grand-mère malade, je vis ici toute seule et je suis obligée de me débrouiller avec les voisins. » se plaignit la vieille femme en ricanant devant l'air hébété de la Kryptonienne qui se sentait flouée.

« Allez gamine prend cette merde là-bas et fous le camp. » persifla la vieille femme avant de claquer la porte en ricanant.

« Ok, Rao, qu'elle femme détestable ! » gronda la blonde soulagée qu'elle n'ait aucun lien de parenté avec sa meilleure amie en regardant le chien qui couinait encore dans sa niche.

« Hey, Harold… quel nom ridicule pour un chien sérieusement qui donne un nom d'humain à un animal. » pesta la fille ciel, alors que la pauvre bête arrivait en rampant à elle.

« Viens mon chien, je vais te ramener avec moi et cette vilaine sorcière ne te fera plus de mal. » appela-t-elle en jetant un regard à la fenêtre par laquelle la femme les regardait.

Harold gémit jusqu'à Kara qui tendait les mains pour qu'il les sente puis comme s'il avait compris qu'elle l'amenait avec elle, il aboya et lui sauta dessus en la léchant.

« Ok, ok, ça suffit on va te faire prendre une douche avant les câlins. » rit la jeune femme en se levant.

« Allez viens on s'en va d'ici, Harold…Harold, si je te rebaptisais tu serais content, histoire de tracer un trait sur ton ancienne vie ? » demanda la journaliste alors qu'ils quittaient la propriété de la vieille sorcière.

Un aboiement lui répondit comme si Harold avait compris et approuvait.

« Ok alors…réfléchissons… Genius ? » proposa-t-elle en regardant le chien qui répondit par un couinement.

« Ça t'irais bien tu comprends tout, elle est stupide cette femme, tu es loin d'être euh… enfin tu n'es pas stupide. » fit Kara ne voulant d'aucune façon de prononcer les paroles de la sorcière.

Kara marchait d'un pas soutenue, Harold devait trotter rapidement derrière elle mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, bien au contraire.

« J'ai trouvé ! Que penses-tu de Krypto ? Mon cousin avait un chien lui aussi et il l'avait appelé comme cela en hommage à notre planète, je me suis toujours dit que j'appellerai le mien ainsi si j'en avais un aussi. » soumis la blonde en ralentissant son pas pour regarder le chien qui aboya sautant sur place tout excité.

« Ok, alors c'est dit, je pense qu'il va te falloir un temps d'adaptation pour ton nom. » argua-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'arrêt de bus.

Bien évidemment le chauffeur n'accepta pas Kara avec son chien et elle dut revenir à la gare à pied. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait dû donner rendez-vous à la brune dans un café de la gare. Elle pouvait facilement rentrée à leur maison de location en volant mais encore une fois elle pensa à Lena et sa promesse. Elle décida donc de lui envoyer un message 3pour lui demander de la rejoindre dans le petit restaurant juste à côté de la gare.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse mais supposa que la jeune femme était en pleine conversation avec le frère Siobhán Kieran peut-être avait-elle plus de chance qu'elle. En attendant, elle s'installa à la terrasse du restaurant et commanda à boire et une gamelle d'eau pour Harold nouvellement nommé Krypto, tout en consultant ses mails espérant avoir une réponse sur son intuition sur une certaine Lena Kieran née à Dublin il y a de cela 26 ans, le 14 janvier 1993. Soit deux jours avant Lena Luthor mais décédée à sa naissance, quelles étaient les chances qu'une autre Lena Kieran naissent seulement deux jours avant Lena ? Même si cette dernière était née officiellement aux états unis. Il fallait qu'elle aille sur cette piste son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser. Surtout que Lena lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas certaine au final d'être vraiment née sur le sol américain, son père étant tout puissant, des papiers se falsifiaient si facilement.

Pendant ce temps, Lena arrivait tout juste à l'adresse de Jonathan Kieran, dans la banlieue de Tralee et encore une fois elle fut prise au dépourvu par les lieux. N'ayant pas vraiment envie d'utiliser la méthode Kara Danvers pour s'assurer que sa voiture ne finirait pas en pièces ou brulée, elle décida de la garé à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée de la cité, à côté d'un petit lotissement qui semblait tranquille. Peu rassurée, elle se saisit de l'arme qu'elle gardait dans la boite à gants et sortit de l'auto en glissant le révolver au niveau de la taille de son jean, sortant son chemisier de celui-ci pour la cacher.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la cité et scruta les alentours, méfiante, elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bâtiment 12 où résidait le frère de la dernière femme de la liste. Elle entra dans l'immeuble et croisa un groupe de trois hommes qui la regardèrent avec des yeux malsains. Lena regretta immédiatement la présence rassurante de Kara mais n'afficha aucune émotion alors qu'ils la sifflaient et l'interpellaient :

« Hey bombasse tu viens t'amuser avec nous ? »

Appuyant calmement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, elle préféra les ignorer et pria pour que cette fichue cabine arrive rapidement, et alors que cette dernière s'ouvrait enfin, elle vit les trois hommes amorcer un mouvement vers elle avant que les portes ne se referment. Le retour serait périlleux, elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils l'attendraient en bas lorsqu'elle redescendrait. Bon sang pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris sa montre d'appel d'urgence ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait Supergirl elle-même toujours à ses côtés. Bon elle n'avait pas besoin que Kara vienne la sauver, elle ne voulait pas voir son alter égo, ça serait sacrément hypocrite alors qu'elle avait demandé à la fille du ciel de se comporter comme une humaine normale. Elle était armée et s'ils lui cherchaient des noises, elle se défendrait, bec et ongles.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle attendait l'ascenseur pour redescendre, encore un échec, cette femme la sœur de Jonathan avait eu une fille mais elles étaient toutes deux décédées dans un accident de voiture à Chicago. Elle espérait que Kara ait eu plus de chance et soit tombée sur la bonne personne, sinon elle se retrouvait à repartir à zéro sans aucune piste.

Pénétrant dans la cabine, la Luthor pensa a appelé son amie au cas où, elle prit son téléphone le déverrouilla et soupira alors qu'elle constatait qu'elle n'avait pas de réseaux. Le gardant en main elle sortit son arme, se recula et la pointa devant les portes, prête à accueillir les hommes qui l'attendaient certainement encore. Ce genre d'individu ne renonçait pas comme cela quand ils avaient une idée en tête et elle savait très bien qu'elle était cette idée. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, se battrait jusqu'au bout. Elle n'avait jamais été impressionnée par les hommes, elle vivait dans un monde d'homme qui chaque jour, la rabaissaient ou avait ce regard lubrique qu'avaient eu ces trois hommes, ils étaient tout justes plus civiliser pour ne pas passer à l'acte.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle fut surprise de ne pas les voir. Elle sortit de la cabine, sur ses gardes, scrutant les alentours. Elle soupira quelque peu soulagée en ne trouvant personne mais son instinct de survie lui dictait de ne pas relâcher sa vigilance. L'arme d'une main le téléphone de l'autre, elle sortit du bâtiment sur ses gardes regardant autour d'elle. Toujours personne, restant vigilante, elle marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie lorsqu'une notification, l'informant qu'elle avait un sms lui parvint la faisant sursauter. Déverrouillant rapidement son téléphone d'une main, elle avisa le message de Kara et sourit, elle lui donnait rendez-vous pour se restaurer, il était déjà près de treize heures et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait faim. Commençant à taper une réponse, elle relâcha son attention et ne vit pas les hommes arriver par derrière, ce fut uniquement lorsque l'un deux passa son bras autour de ses épaules qu'elle réalisa qu'ils l'attendaient plus loin, juste aux abords d'une air de jeux déserte. D'abord surprise, elle planta son talon de chaussure dans le pied de son assaillant, lança son bras armé de son arme devant elle en plein visage de l'homme qui venait au-devant d'elle, lui éclatant l'arcade sourcilière lui permettant ainsi de se libérer de leur emprise alors que le troisième surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et cela lui permis de fuir.

« Putain de salope, je vais te buter ! » gronda l'un d'eux celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

« Prends un ticket. » lança Lena en faisant volte-face pointant son arme sur lui alors qu'il arrivait le visage en sang.

« Wow ma belle, on se calme on peut discuter. » fit-il en s'arrêtant net, un sourire mauvais sur la face.

« Désolée, je n'ai aucunement envie de discuter avec toi, maintenant tes hommes et toi vous allez me laisser partir. » ordonna la brune en armant le chien de son arme.

« Oh une tigresse, j'adore cela, on peut trouver un terrain d'entente beauté, accepte un rencard. » répliqua l'homme en s'approchant.

« Je te conseil de ne pas faire un pas de plus. » l'avertis Lena le faisant s'arrêter.

Elle scruta autour d'eux et se rendit compte qu'il manquait un des hommes, alors qu'elle réalisait avec horreur qu'il avait disparus des radars. Serrant son téléphone contre elle, elle glissa son doigt sur l'icône d'appel. Elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier s'il avait été lancé à Kara que l'homme manquant bondissait sur elle, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. L'arme et son téléphone rampèrent au sol, loin d'elle. Elle se débâtit alors que l'individus la retournait, la frappant au visage. Pesant tout son poids sur elle, avec rage, elle releva son genou pour qu'il percute avec violence les parties de son assaillant qui hurla tombant à côté d'elle. Elle tenta de se relever mais le chef de la bande la plaqua au sol, l'enfourchant bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes tandis que le second lui immobilisait les bras.

« Oh j'adore les chiennes qui se débattent quand je les viole ça me fait bander plus longtemps. » persifla-t-il en arrachant son chemisier en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il allait savourer le plus délicieux des mets alors que son vêtement déchirer dévoilait la dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge.

Dans un dernier regain d'énergie Lena leva la tête pour la laisser s'écraser sur le nez de l'homme qui hurla de douleur, elle pensait que cela pourrait au moins lui permettre de se dégager de son emprise mais ça ne fit que le rendre plus fous de rage encore. Il la gifla si fort que sa tête percuta le bitume la sonnant.

« Je vais te dresser beauté ! » grogna l'homme en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

Dans la brume qui la submergeait la femme d'affaires pu voir l'écran de son téléphone allumé, dans un dernier espoir, elle hurla alors que son agresseur s'allongeait sur elle écartant ses jambes.

« Karaaaaaaaaaaa au secours… »

* * *

**Alors il se pourrait que j'ai pitié de vous et que je n'attende pas Lundi mais il va falloir vraiment me motiver, bon eh bien je m'en vais, parce que vos cris me font mal aux oreilles lol C'est à vous quand vous serrez remis de vos envies de meurtres à mon égard.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, alors vraiment bravo, vous vous êtes surpassé et vraiment ça m'a fait plaisir, vos reviews étaient merveilleuses, je n'ai donc pas eu cœur à vous laisser jusqu'à lundi comme ça et puisse que cette fic est finis depuis des mois (a part la correction) eh bien je mets fin à votre calvaire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews les Supercorpiens.**

**mikasadragnir07 : hahaha bah tu vous que j'ai eu pitié de vos petits coeurs et que je vous ménage, un jour d'attente qui fait ça lol (bon Dark des fois) J'essais de faire au mieux niveau écriture des fois comme cette fic, ça coule comme un couteau dans du beurre lol**

**Keyenix : Encore waouh pour ta review, j'adore. Si j'ai réussis à faire que durant ta lecture tu t'évades eh bien j'en suis heureuse, surtout que cette fic est ma préféré (sans parlé de l'héritière qui est mon bébé) avec Le Chaton du chiot et de la panthère. Oui l'épisode 100 était tout ce que j'aime même si la fin m'a un peu choqué. Je ne pouvais décidément pas passer à coté de Krypto lol, c'était obligé et puis oui les bergers Allemand sont mignons même si je préfère les bergers suisse. Hahaha oui ne jamais se séparer c'est signe qu'il va arriver une bricole pas net à un des protagonistes, en l'occurrence, ça ne pouvait qu'être Lena. Lena aime Kara quoi qu'elle en dise, c'est sa meilleure amie la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde car on est d'accord qu'elle n'a personne d'aussi adorable dans son entourage et qui n'aime pas KD à part les méchants lol. Oui l'angts ma raison de vivre avec le slow burn lol(bon c'est un peu exagéré lol dans l'écriture on va dire, j'aime quand ça fait mal.) Pour la seconde raison non, ce n'est pas cela qui motive le refus de Lena, c'est assez évident mais trop peut être, on y pense pas et pourtant je ne suis pas allé cherché loin. Tout simplement parce que c'est ce que je ferais si j'avais été confronté à la même chose. Quant à la fin de cette fic rien n'est vraiment une fin, tout peut être ouvert mais dites vous qu'il reste deux chapitres et que je déteste baclée mon supercorp...(ou mon caskett lol) Wow, j'ai fais moins long cette fois lol.**

**Nath672 :Lol ne tremble pas voyons, je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à l'hopital. Tu vois je ménage ton petit coeur tendre ^^.**

**J : J'ai vraiment pitié et parce que je t'aime lol, oui Kara a besoin de temps, le soucis c'est que ça peut durer un moment. Se séparé est la pire des idées oui surtout qu'au final, elles ont encore le temps mais Kara avait besoin de s'éloigner de sa belle. Krypto est adorable, c'est mon chien en fait toujours excité au possible, il saute partout et veut toujours ramasser un câlin et il était maltraiter, on l'a récupéré à la SPA, bref je finis de raconter ma life ! La piste de Kara est sérieuse en effet et la seule qui leur reste surtout. Kara en mode sauvetage sans son costume précision importante ! Mais arrivera t-elle à temps pour éviter le pire à Lena ? Allez bonne lecture.**

**GeekInsociable : Alors l'épisode 100 est un retour à notre amour SC même si ce n'est pas vraiment un contexte habituelle, Lena qui sourit c'est tellement beau, Kara qui veut tout faire pour son bonheur ça l'est aussi par contre la fin ... J'ai vraiment adoré, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas autant apprécié et enfin on voit notre Katie adoré parce qu'elle est complètement absente depuis la crise. Lena n'est pas égoïste elle est juste confuse dans ses sentiments, elle l'a toujours été au final. Oui c'est vrai que c'est la question stupide à posé "ça va", non ça va pas tu vient de me broyer le cœur et tu m'amène le petit dej sérieusement ? Mais Lena ne le fait pas à mal, elle est juste maladroite. Kara se couperait un bras pour Lena alors ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs c'est une broutille d'autant plus que Lena si elle ne veut pas voir SG, elle ne veut pas de ce fait que Kara s'expose. Pour la recherche de Kara dans le prochain. Krypto sera en effet un nouveau compagnon mais aussi pour Lena. Si les auteurs sont sadiques avec leurs lecteurs, c'est parce que vous adoré cela, c'est chiant quand tout se passe trop bien, pour ma part une fic ou c'est toujours gentil, je décroche rapidement.**

**Anchristmas : Merci de me laisser une review alors, et n'hésite pas à réitéré car j'adore, personne ne s'exprime mal. Pour le revirement de sentiments de Lena ? Hum...Qui a dit que j'allais écrire cela ? Bouhahahahahaha *rire diabolique* Non personne ne mérite le viol, une femme a le droit de pouvoir dire non à tout moment même si elle est ok au départ et qu'elle change d'avis en cours de route. Est ce qu'il faut attendre le chapitre 10 pour les voir réunis ? Je ne répondrais pas à cette question lol. Voila pas eu besoin d'attendre longtemps tu vois.**

**Aurore93 :Les réponses aux reviews sont faites pour être lu, je met du temps à les faire, alors j'espère que les gens les lisent au moins les concernés. Alors je suppose que tu seras encore pressé là donc lis après ma réponse lol. Angst c'est l'anglais de Angoisse en faite un tag pour les fics, quand tu vois cela tu sais que tu vas te ronger les ongles et j'adore lol. Slowburn est brulure lente où quand tu as deux personnages que tu veux voir ensemble mais l'auteur met une plomb à les mettre ensemble, tout ce que j'aime faire lol (oui t'avais pas demandé mais c'est au cas où lol)**

**Skippy1701 : haha n'est ce pas ?**

**Voila voila bonne lecture.**

**Ps : j'ai vu en relisant vite fait que y avait des coquilles, comme j'ai lu qu'une fois pour vous poster la suite veuillez m'en excuser, je ne pense pas que ça gêne la lecture en soit, enfin j'espère**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Kara buvait un smoothie à la fraise lorsque son téléphone sonna, elle sourit en avisant l'appelant décrochant à la seconde.

"Hey, tu as fini ? J'espère que tu as eu plus de chance que moi, je suis tombée sur une harpie et définitivement Lena, c'est une bénédiction de Rao que tu ne sois pas parente avec elle." Déblatéra-t-elle en guise salut.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle entendait des bruits sourds et des voix étouffées. Se concentrant elle perçut rythme cardiaque de Lena affolé, son souffle était court, elle était clairement terrifiée. Sans se préoccuper des gens autour d'elle, ni de Krypto qui la regardait, elle disparue en super vitesse alors que l'appelle au secours de son amie retentissait dans le téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'héroïne arriva sur les lieux de l'agression de Lena alors que l'homme au-dessus d'elle avait le pantalon baissé et tentait d'ôter celui de la brune qui était curieusement inactive. Elle avisa son sang sur son visage, ses faibles cris, ses yeux verts suppliant qui se tournaient vers elle et puis ces hommes qui riaient et la retenaient alors que l'un d'eux étaient prêt à abuser d'elle. Et ce fut comme si quelque chose s'était cassé en elle, comme si sa raison disparaissait. Un voile couvrit son esprit, sa conscience, son éthique. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle, la douce Kara Danvers, qui la définit comme l'être le plus aimant par tous ses amis. Supergirl, la courageuse, sauveuse l'humanité, représentante de l'espoir. Tout est balayé par une colère sourde et noire comme si à cet instant, elle avait été sous l'influence de la Kryptonite rouge et que seule la haine et la violence la définissaient.

Ce fût en premier l'homme sur son amie, qu'elle attrapa par le col de sa veste et souleva du corps tremblant de la brune qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même tentant de couvrir sa poitrine avec le lambeau de son chemisier. Sans un regard pour lui, la fille du ciel, jeta l'homme dans les airs comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon sans plus se préoccuper de son point d'impact et des conséquences que son vol aura sur ses os lorsqu'il atterrirait sur une surface dure. Et ce fut avec fracas et douleur qu'il s'écrasa sur le par brise d'une voiture qui éclata sous le choc de l'impact. L'homme sentit tous les os de son corps se briser sous lui et il ne put que laisser échapper un souffle de douleur, sa respiration couper sous le choc.

Lorsque les deux autres hommes virent, Kara se tourner vers eux, le regard meurtrier. Ils prirent la fuite mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin, qu'elle se retrouvait devant eux. Leur faire mal c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. L'un d'eux jeta un œil au sol et aperçut l'arme de de Lena, il se précipita sur celle-ci et la pointa sur la Kryptonienne qui eut un sourire mauvais, faisant luire ses yeux elle chauffa le revolver dans les mains de l'agresseur jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle, la relâchant alors qu'elle fondait dans sa main à présent profondément brûlée. L'autre homme voulu asséner un coup à la blonde qui stoppa son bras et sans remord effectua une pression qui brisa d'un coup net son membre, le faisait crier de douleur.

A nouveau les deux hommes voulurent fuir mais ils ne purent faire un pas que déjà la dernière fille de Krypton les attrapait par le cou. Ils glapirent surpris, tentant de se dégager en tirant avec leur main valide, frappant aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient mais c'était bien évidement aussi inutile que s'ils avaient soufflés sur ses bras. Lentement Supergirl, les fit décoller du sol, les fixant d'un regard vide alors qu'elle resserrait son emprise sur leur cou. Toutes couleurs disparaissant de leur visage, leurs râles remplacés par des gloussements lugubres alors que l'air se raréfiait dans leurs poumons et que leur trachée s'écrasait sous la pression des doigts de l'extraterrestre.

Elle voulait les tuer, les brûler, les réduire en cendre, écraser chacun de leur os. Voir la vie quitter leurs yeux alors qu'ils avaient osé poser la main sur l'amour de sa vie. Le brouillard noir qui envahissait son esprit obscurcissait tout jugement, elle ne réalisait pas à cet instant qu'elle allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'en quoi elle croyait, ne jamais prendre une vie même celle du pire individu sur terre. C'était comme si toute humanité avait quitté son âme, tuer, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, le tuer…

"Kara !" Hurla Lena ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps son amie massacrer ces hommes même si elle voulait les voir souffrir et mourir.

Elle savait que si Kara ôtait la vie volontairement jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait peu importe la raison. Dans la brume de colère qui avait pris possession de son âme, Kara perçus une voix lointaine lui faisant desserrer sa prise sur les cous qui craquaient sous ses doigts.

"Ce n'est pas toi, s'il te plaît…" souffla la voix chevrotante dans sa tête.

Une main se posa sur un de ses bras, diffusant sa chaleur rassurante, cette chaleur qu'elle reconnaissait, qu'elle aimait, cette chaleur qui irradiait son cœur d'amour, de joie, de bonheur.

Elle papillonna des yeux, le voile se leva, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lena qui l'implorait du regard puis tournant la tête vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient urinés dessus de frayeur. Puis comme leur comparse, ils furent projetés au loin s'écrasant durement au sol. Kara avisa Lena, confuse, n'osant la regarder. Elle retira son gilet et couvrit la brune avec, qui la remercia d'un faible sourire, tentant de capter le regard de la blonde. Posant une main sur sa joue, Lena lui fit tourner la tête vers elle, elle lui sourit plus largement.

"Tout va bien…" la rassura-t-elle parlant aussi bien d'elle que de la perte de contrôle de la Kryptonienne, lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas effrayée, elle ne le serait jamais, comment pouvait-elle l'être de la personne qui lui sauvait constamment la vie, qui était toujours là pour elle, de la personne la plus importante de son existence ? Cette dernière déglutit en fermant les yeux appuyant sa joue contre la paume de son amie.

Lena souffla, son cœur s'était calmé, elle avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions du moins faisait comme si car intérieurement, elle était en vrac aussi bien de par son agression que par le fait d'avoir vu Kara perdre le contrôle d'elle d'elle-même. C'était effrayant parce que cela avait mis en avant son amour à son égard, Kara l'aimait au-delà de tout et c'était terrifiant, bien plus que son agression même si cette dernière laissait une trace au fer rouge dans son corps même si par le plus grand des bonheurs, ces chiens n'avaient pas eu le temps d'abuser d'elle, bien plus qu'une Supergirl hors de contrôle. Ce qui était alarmant c'était cet amour, cela voulait dire que peut-être jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant entre elles. Guérit-on d'un sentiment si fort ?

Reportant son regard sur les trois hommes Lena décida de prendre les choses en mains, Kara les avait pas mal amochés, elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne les avait pas blessés trop grièvement et que leur jour ne serait pas en danger même si elle les haïssait de tout son être, elle haïssait encore plus le fait que Kara se rende responsable de la mort de qui que ce soit et encore moins par sa faute.

« On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, ils ont besoin de soin." Fit-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté aux hommes gémissant.

Kara acquiesça, elle prit deux premiers hommes ceux qui gisaient à terre et parti les amener à l'hôpital laissant sa meilleure amie avec le chef des brigands qui glapissait sur le pare-brise de la voiture, tentant de prendre son souffle alors que le sang coulait de sa bouche. La femme d'affaires s'approcha de l'homme qui gémissait sur le pare-brise de l'auto. Elle le regarda prendre son souffle, son visage était froid dénué d'expression. A cet instant, elle était une Luthor.

" On va te demander ce qui vous est arrivés, qui vous a mis dans cet état." Commença-t-elle alors que l'homme la regardait cherchant son air, ayant certainement plusieurs côtés de brisées.

Lena pouvait dire qu'une avait due perforer un poumon, elle espérait qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle, qu'il se sentait aussi impuissant et vulnérable qu'elle l'avait été entre ses mains.

"Tu vas inventer une histoire, une histoire qui tient la route, comme un règlement de compte, des petites frappes dans ton genre ont beaucoup d'ennemis n'est-ce pas ?" Poursuivit-elle d'un ton détaché, glacial.

"A aucun moment, tu n'impliqueras ou parlera de mon amie, si jamais, tu le fais…" continua-t-elle en se penchant sur lui alors qui la regardait de ses yeux noirs de haine, tentant de lui faire peur mais malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade à sa proximité, elle maintenait son visage d'indifférence.

"Si jamais, tu le fais, l'enfer s'abattra sur toi. Je ferais de ta vie un cauchemar et je m'assurais qu'en prison tu aies la visite régulière de petits amis costaud qui adore les types comme toi. Ils te tueront peut-être ou peut-être qu'ils te feront subir ce que tu avais l'intention de me faire…" finit-elle en laissant planer sa menace.

"Qui...qui… es...qui es-tu ?" Demanda l'homme, en déglutissant difficilement, louchant tant le visage de la brune était près du sien.

Lena sourit de toutes ses dents, son sourire était mauvais, dangereux, il était celui d'un Luthor.

"Tu aurais dû demander avant de me toucher, Lena Luthor pour ton plus grand déplaisir." Se présenta-t-elle avant de se redresser ne ratant pas la terreur envahir ses yeux.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, la brune vit toutes couleurs disparaître de son visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il disparaissait sous ses yeux, amené par Kara pour rejoindre ses comparses à l'hôpital.

S'agrippant à son gilet Lena, marcha jusqu'à la voiture. Elle allait la déverrouiller lorsque la fille du ciel la rejoignit.

"Je vais conduire." Dit-elle en prenant les clés de ses mains.

La jeune Luthor leva la tête vers elle. Les beaux yeux bleus de Kara la regardaient avec sérieux et inquiétude mais aussi tellement de douceur et d'amour que cela la bouleversa. S'approchant d'elle Lena encerclant sa taille de ses bras posant sa joue sur son cœur en fermant les yeux.

"Merci…" souffla-t-elle alors que la blonde lui rendait son étreinte la serrant contre elle.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser…" répliqua la Kryptonienne, ravalant difficilement sa salive à l'idée horrible qu'elle aurait pu arriver trop tard.

"Tais-toi, idiote !" La réprimanda Lena ne voulant aucunement qu'elle se sente coupable d'une chose dont elle n'était aucunement responsable.

Un silence se fit chacun profitant des battements de cœur de l'autre, leur étreinte était douce apaisante et la brune profitait de la chaleur de son amie les yeux fermés, se sentait plus en sécurité que dans nulles autres bras mais après quelques minutes, elle fronça les sourcils.

"Kara ?" Appela-t-elle en se redressant, plissant le nez.

"Oui ?" S'enquit la blonde en souriant, tenant son amie à bout de bras.

"Tu pues le chien…" rétorqua la femme d'affaires en s'éloignant d'elle, humant son gilet alors qu'elle le resserrait sur sa poitrine.

"Oh Rao ! Krypto." Gronda la cadette des Danvers.

"Kryto ?" S'étonna la Luthor en haussant les sourcils, incrédules alors qu'elle regardait la blonde se précipiter pour monter dans leur voiture.

Elles avaient récupéré le berger allemand qui attendait sagement devant le restaurant, persuadé sans doute que Kara ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Il dévorait à présent sa pâté mélangées à ses croquettes que la journaliste lui avait achetées sur le chemin du retour dans la cuisine de leur maison de la plage.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois revenue avec un chien." Fit la brune en regardant Krypto lécher sa gamelle vide à la recherche de supplément.

"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser, cette femme était horrible avec lui, elle le battait et l'insultait, il était terrifié." Expliqua la blonde en regardant Lena d'un air penaud.

Levant les yeux au ciel amusée, la brune ne savait pas résister à cette mine adorable. Elle secoua la tête, cachant un sourire.

"Maintenant que Kryto est restauré, je propose de le doucher, il est adorable mais son odeur est vraiment insupportable, il va embaumer toute la maison." Proposa-t-elle en avisant le chien qui les regardait les yeux pleins d'espoir, attendant devant sa gamelle, pensant certainement que les yeux de chien battus marchaient pour lui aussi avec Lena.

Appelant le chien Kara l'amena dehors tandis que la scientifique préparait les affaires de toilettes canine. Elle rejoignit la blonde qui avait déposer le chien dans une grande bassine sur le côté de la maison l'arrosant avec le jet mis à disposition riant aux éclats alors que celui-ci essayait d'attraper l'eau faisant claquer sa gueule dans le vide.

La brune s'arrêta posa le shampoing et la brosse que Kara avait achetés se saisit de son téléphone et immortalisa le moment, trouvant son amie véritablement craquante. Comment croire qu'il y a quelques heures de cela, qu'elle avait failli tuer trois hommes, de rage pure ?

Elles n'avaient pas pris le temps d'en parler, ni de ses propres sentiments sur son agression, ni sur ceux de la blonde, mais Lena savait que cela rongeait la Kryptonienne. Tuer était contre sa nature. Elle espérait qu'elle saurait faire abstraction de cela, qu'elle ne chercherait pas à se rendre à la police pour être punie. Si cela était le cas, elle ferait tout pour la convaincre de la bêtise de la chose. Ces hommes étaient des monstres et même si elle était contre le fait d'ôter la vie à un autre humain, elle s'opposait encore plus au fait que Kara se prive de sa liberté pour des individus qui ne le méritaient pas. Le monde avait trop besoin d'elle. Elle, avait bien trop besoin d'elle.

Elle rejoignit la journaliste qui continuait d'arroser Krypto qui aboyait de contentement et à vouloir saisir l'eau avec sa gueule. La brune demanda à la blonde d'immobiliser le chien pour qu'elle puisse le savonner mais ce dernier ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Ravis qu'on s'occupe de lui il remuait la queue, gesticulait et léchait le visage de Kara à chaque fois qu'il pouvait l'atteindre faisant redoubler les rires de la journaliste.

À la fin du processus, elles étaient toutes deux aussi trempées que Krypto et avaient eu droit à un débarbouillage en règle de sa part.

"Non mais ce chien ne tient pas en place, tient le plus fermement, Kara..." Pesta la brune alors qu'elle essuyait le savon de son nez avec le dos de sa main.

" Je suis désolée, j'ai peur de lui faire mal, il est si maigre que je pourrais le casser juste en lui faisant un câlin." S'excusa la fille du ciel alors qu'elle repoussait le chien qui lui sautait dessus pour un énième baiser baveux.

Lena soupira, posant le shampoing, et fit signe à la journaliste de se pousser et tint le chien qui profita du moment pour la lécher à son tour, la faisant rire.

"Ok, je vais le tenir, tu vas le rincer." Convint la femme d'affaires en tirant la tête en arrière pour éviter les bisous de la boule de tendresse que Kara avait ramener.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour recueillir le chien hyperactif, le plus affectueux au monde. Adorant tellement les câlins comme sa bienfaitrice.

"Tiens le bien !" Demanda la blonde en allumant le jet.

Alors que le jet frappait la fourrure de Krypto, Kara le frottait avec sa main pour faire partir la mousse, ce dernier remuait la queue de contentement, tout en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Lena pour les agrémenter encore de léchouilles. La cadette des Danvers rinçait abondamment le chien toujours en s'aidant de sa main de temps à autre ses doigts frôlaient ceux de la brune et elle tentait d'ignorer l'émoi que cela provoquait en elle. Son cœur s'emballait comme celui d'une adolescente amoureuse et priait Rao pour que son amie ne voit pas son trouble, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être pathétique. Rien qu'effleurer les doigts de Lena la mettait dans tous ses états, pitoyable, elle était pitoyable.

Lorsque Krypto fut entièrement rincé, Lena le lâcha une fraction de seconde pour se saisir de la serviette afin de le sécher mais ce dernier en profita pour se secouer arrosant les deux femmes qui crièrent de surprise puis sans plus de préambule, il courut jusque dans la maison, sautant de joie.

" Bon sang Kara, es-tu sûr qu'il n'est pas tout double animal ? Il est aussi exalté que toi." Se moqua Lena en se levant poursuivant le chien, suivit de la fille du ciel qui riait à sa réplique.

Elles passèrent encore dix bonnes minutes à poursuivre Krypto avant que Supergirl se décide à utiliser sa super vitesse pour l'attraper et le sécher.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, le salon ressemblait à un champ de bataille, le berger assis fièrement au milieu de celui-ci regardant ses maitresses aboyant de temps à autre pour qu'elles le félicitent.

"Il a l'air content de lui en plus." Grogna Lena en avisant Krypto d'un œil noir en s'effondrant sur le canapé à bout de souffle.

" Vilain chien !" Réprimanda faussement Kara en riant devant la mine désabusée de son amie lui faisant rouler des yeux.

"Puisse que tu es si maline, je te laisse ranger Supergirl !" Clama la brune en se levant se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"Quoi mais pourquoi moi ?" Gronda la blonde indignée.

"C'est ton chien, et puis tu feras ça en trente secondes, je vais reprendre une douche." Répondit la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

La journaliste regarda la porte fermée un moment puis regarda Krypto.

"Tu es fier de toi ?" Admonesta-t-elle, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Celui-ci aboya et vint à elle pour rechercher une caresse qu'il obtint sans mal de la part de la blonde qui embrassa son museau.

La Kryptonienne rangea le salon comme Lena l'avait prédit en un souffle sous les yeux du berger qui aboya encore une fois, comme pour la féliciter.

"Tu ne fais plus de bêtises, tu es un gentil chien et montres à Lena que tu es un chien civilisé d'accord ?" Fit-elle en caressant sa tête avant de disparaître dans sa chambre pour se doucher à son tour.

Lorsque Kara sortit de la chambre Lena était en train de faire à manger et Krypto surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Cela la fit sourire et battre son cœur un peu plus fort, une simple scène du quotidien comme un couple… _Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple se fustigea-t-elle, juste des amies, rien que cela des amies..._ Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à cette idée, elles ne seraient jamais plus. Et pourtant, à cet instant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer arriver derrière elle, poser ses mains sur son ventre et inonder son cou d'une pluie de baisers, la serrant contre elle pour se perdre dans ses cheveux et se délecter de sa senteur envoutante mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne le pourrait jamais, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps à me regarder ? Redonnes à manger à cet estomac sur pattes avant qu'il inonde le sol avec sa bave, le pauvre à de la marge avant de ressembler à un chien en bonne santé. » déclara Lena la faisant sursauter.

La fille du ciel s'exécuta et redonna des croquettes et de l'eau au berger qui se jeta dessus comme la misère sur le monde. Restant accroupie, elle l'observa en le caressant.

« On devrait l'amener chez le vétérinaire non ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu n'es pas là pour cela mais juste pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. » proposa Kara timidement.

Elle savait que la jeune Luthor était déçue qu'aucune de leur piste n'est aboutie, la blonde n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet clairement par rapport à son intuition sur cette enfant Lena Kieran qui était née deux jours avant elle mais qui était décédé d'après les archives de la mairie de Dublin. Elle savait déjà la brune si démoralisée par leurs échecs à retrouver sa famille, qu'elle ne voulait pas encore lui donner de l'espoir inutilement. Même si elle était quasi certaine que cette piste était la bonne, on ne pouvait jamais être sûre de rien.

Elles avaient mangé dans un silence relatif, chacune n'osant prendre la parole. Après le divertissement qu'avait offert malgré lui le berger, après les rires, la réalité venait les frapper de plein fouet, il temps de parler, Lena le sentait à tension dans ses propres épaules, à celle de Kara.

Krypto s'était endormis aux pieds du canapé au plus près de la blonde. Si on l'avait laisser faire cela aurait été sur ses genoux mais bien sûr il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, surtout lorsque Lena lui avait jeté un regard noir alors qu'il amorçait une tentative grossière pour monter sur la journaliste qui était assise sur le canapé. Il avait ses deux pattes avant sur les cuisses de la jeune Danvers et l'avant de son corps qui se hissait en toute discrétion lentement, très lentement. Mais l'œil aguerri de la Luthor l'avait vu. Il lui avait juste fallu qu'elle prononce son nom et exerce sur lui son sourcil pointé vers le haut pour que le chien se couche sur le sol dans un long râle plaintif, pensant certainement qu'une vie de chien c'était pas tous les jours faciles. Sous les rires de Kara qui pensait que même ce pauvre Krypto était intimidé par le sourcil inquisiteur de la jeune femme.

"Je devrais téléphoner à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de ces types." Déclara Kara rompant enfin le silence alors que les deux jeunes femmes fixaient le vide devant elles.

« Es-tu stupide ? C'est le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Tu vas leur dire quoi quand ils viendront te trouver pour t'interroger ? » s'agaça Lena se tournant vers elle.

« Peut être simplement la vérité que j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. » répondit simplement la blonde en baissant la tête.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Tu sais ce que cela signifierait pour toi ? » gronda la brune en se levant si subitement que Krypto se réveilla et se ratatina sur lui-même devant l'éclat de sa seconde maitresse qui fulminait. « Ne me dit pas que tu vas mettre en péril ton identité pour ces types ? » ajouta-t-elle, le regard fou à l'idée que Kara puisse se dénoncer pour ces salopards.

« Mais j'aurai pu les tués, j'ai… » souffla la fille du ciel en baissant la tête, la gorge se serrant.

« Et ils voulaient me violer, Kara, me violer, souiller mon corps. » contra Lena d'une voix vacillante sentant son contrôle la lâcher et ses émotions la submerger. « Sais-tu ce que cela fait de se sentir impuissante, sais-tu ce que cela fait de se faire toucher par un homme qui te dégoute ? Qu'homme se permette d'envahir ton espace sans ton accord ? Qu'il te souille par ses mains ses paroles ? » Hurla Lena les larmes menaçant de franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

Elle avait toujours affronté les pires hommes, gardé la tête droite, son intelligence lui avait toujours permis d'avoir un, voire deux coups d'avance. Les échecs lui avaient appris à être stratège, réfléchis et pourtant aujourd'hui tout cela ne lui avait servi à rien, elle avait été réduit à l'état de victime, d'objet, une femme faible soumise au bon vouloir d'un homme qui voulait la prendre sans son accord, qui voulait lui faire mal, lui voler sa fierté, sa force. Et mon Dieu, elle ne voulait pas se sentir comme une moins que rien, comme un être faible, cela lui rappelait trop son enfance lorsqu'elle était arrivé chez les Luthors et que sa mère la regardait de ce regard noir et méprisant, la réduisait à un sous être jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de sa grande intelligence et s'en serve pour un faire-valoir alors qu'elle remportait toutes les compétitions de sciences et d'échecs auxquels elle participait. Plus jamais elle n'aurait pensé revenir à cette état d'impuissance de faiblesse. Elle s'était construit une carapace aux fils des années, des murs de glace que personne ne pouvait détruire, elle était devenue une femme qui impressionnait, qu'on craignait. Mais pourtant malgré sa force, à cet instant, elle se sentait faible et misérable d'avoir été impuissante, d'avoir été vaincue par des sous hommes, des raclures, des déchets qui l'avaient réduites à une simple poupée, à une petite fille apeurée et craintive. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'abuser d'elle mais chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait cet homme arracher son chemisier et poser ses mains immondes sur elle, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, Kara n'arrivait pas à temps et il s'introduisait en elle. Elle avait toujours su gérer ses émotions, les classifier les ranger dans une boite et fermer cette boite avec du ruban adhésif ultra résistant mais cette fois elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une boite assez grande pour les y enfouir tout cela à cause de ces hommes qui pensaient qu'ils pouvaient prendre tout ce qu'ils désiraient prendre. Elle haïssait ce sentiment de faiblesse, d'impuissance. Alors que Kara sacrifie sa vie pour eux, c'était hors de question qu'elle la laisse faire. Elle parviendrait à surmonter le traumatisme de son agression mais certainement pas la perte de sa meilleure amie.

« Sais-tu ce que ça fait de se sentir humiliée, rabaissée, souillée ? A la merci de quelqu'un ? Juste impuissante, Kara, j'étais juste impuissante à sa merci, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi car il en avait la force et le désir et que moi j'étais trop faible pour l'arrêter. » reprit-elle après un long silence, sanglotant, se détournant pour que la blonde ne voit pas ses larmes.

A ses mots Kara se leva se précipitant vers la brune, la fit se retourner et la pris dans ses bras, oubliant toute sa retenue et sa réserve par rapport à leur relation, elle ne pouvait pas se contenir, les épaules tremblantes de Lena, son cœur qui s'emballait alors qu'elle évoquait son agression, sa voix qui se dérobait dans sa gorge avaient eu raison de sa retenue, elle voulait juste la tenir contre elle pour ne plus la lâcher et tout lui faire oublier.

« Pardon… » murmura-t-elle dans son cou, la serrant un peu plus fort alors que ses spasmes s'intensifiaient, secouant son corps.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de priver le monde de ta présence pour des hommes qui ne le mérite pas, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ta mère, ta sœur, tes amies pour eux… » renifla Lena dans son cou en passant ses bras dans son dos. « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner à leur profit, c'est injuste, ne me punit pas Kara… ne me punit pas pour ma faiblesse et mon incapacité à me défendre, ne me laisses pas… » finit-elle dans un souffle, laissant planer la fin de sa phrase, comme si elle ne parlait pas seulement de son agression.

La Kryptonienne soupira fermant les yeux. Respirant le parfum de son amie, s'en délectant encore une fois. Oui c'était injuste mais qui était-elle pour être au-dessus des lois ? Qu'elle genre d'héroïne était-elle si elle s'octroyait le droit d'ôter la vie par haine et colère ?

« Qu'est-ce que je suis Lena, si je perds le contrôle ainsi, qui suis-je pour m'octroyer le droit d'ôter la vie, je voulais vraiment les tuer. C'était comme si j'étais sous l'emprise de la Kryptonite rouge mais c'était moi, juste moi. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je ne voyais plus rien, je ne pensais qu'à leur faire du mal, les broyer, les bruler pour t'avoir touché, j'étais ivre de rage et je n'avais pas la maitrise de moi, si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté… » déclama Kara un trémolo dans la voix.

« Comment puis-je être une héroïne si je perds le contrôle ? » ajouta-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de la brune.

Cette dernière se dégagea des bras de la journaliste et lui pris le visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Tu l'as dit, tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais, la rage, la colère sont des réactions humaines. » contra-t-elle en planta son regard d'émeraude dans le sien.

« Mais justement, je ne peux pas me permettre cela, mes pouvoirs sont ma responsabilité, je ne peux pas me laisser submergée par ces sentiments négatifs. » réfuta la blonde en fermant les yeux, savourant la chaleur qui se diffusait des mains de son amie dans son corps.

« Tu ne peux pas effacer toutes les merveilleuses choses que tu as faites pour le monde pour un moment d'égarement, ce sont tes paroles tu te souviens ? » argumenta la femme d'affaires en posant son front contre le sien.

Kara sourit, elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans les deux orbes verts de Lena, Rao, ce qu'ils étaient beaux ses yeux, ce qu'elle les aimait, peut-être trop, parce que pour eux, pour Lena, elle serait prête au pire, pour elle, elle renoncerait à tout. Elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit son cousin lorsqu'elle avait sacrifié son amour avec Mon El pour sauver la terre. Il n'aurait pas pu faire cela, jamais, sacrifier Lois pour des millions de vies et pourtant, elle, elle l'avait fait parce que c'était son devoir, sa responsabilité mais choisir entre Lena et le monde c'était impossible.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit que si son amour pour le Daxamite avait été puissant, celui qu'elle portait à Lena était au-delà de toutes choses, au-delà de sa raison, de son devoir et cela la terrifiait plus que toutes autres choses.

S'éloignant avant de faire quelque chose d'inconscient comme embrasser sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle ne le désirait aucunement et lui avait fait comprendre, elle n'agirait jamais contre la volonté de Lena, jamais. Elle enfila ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean et commença à arpenter le salon.

« J'ai perdu la raison parce qu'ils s'en étaient pris à toi, ils…ces hommes encore maintenant j'aimerai les voir morts parce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, parce qu'ils t'ont touché, je…je t'aime au point que je pourrais tuer quiconque s'en prendrait à toi et cela me terrifie. » avoua la Kryptonienne en n'osant porter le regard sur son amie qui la fixait de son visage insondable.

Si elle avait regardé Lena à cet instant elle aurait vu son regard vaciller, son air détacher s'effriter une fraction de seconde, si elle avait regardé Lena, elle y aurait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux qui lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre espoir...

* * *

**C'est à vous les gens, petit cliff sans en être un ... Alors il reste deux chapitres avant la fin ... je peux poster rapidement une suite je m'en fiche j'ai fini cette fiction... ^^ Sinon à Lundi pas d'épisode donc j'espère Lundi.**

**Un extrait de la future fiction pour le prochain chapitre ? Elle s'appellera I like the Sun et sera mon premier Au**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir les Supercorpiens comment allez vous en ce jour de début de semaine perso, je suis au bout de ma vie lol, vivement les vacances.**

**Bon alors merci pour vos reviews, je dis juste waouh ! Vraiment ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir oui y a beaucoup de vraiment lol. Je suis contente que vous apprécié cette fic parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.**

**Alors attention je pense que vous aurez besoin de mouchoirs**

**Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes, je fais au mieux.**

**Fanofeverythingforever : Contente que tu aimes cette histoire et les autres la suite, la voici.**

**mikasadragnir07 : Les ressentis c'est une des choses la plus importante pour bien se plonger dans l'histoire, n'ayant pas l'image, si tu n'as pas de description à l'instar d'un paysage, tu as du mal à te projeter. Oui Kara est THE SuperHéroïne.**

**GeekInsocialble : Bien alors oui l'émotion dans le chapitre précédent et dans celui là aussi j'espère. Alors j'espère que tu aimeras également celui-ci. Oui Kara est une personne altruiste et pacifiste et perdre la raison comme cela la ronge, oui je trouve que Kara dans la série est un peu plate, toujours la gentille fille amoureuse de l'humanité, un exemple avec Lex, par sa faute, elle a perdu sa meilleure amie et elle se retient, perso, je lui aurait fichue une petite frousse avec mes yeux. Oui la scène avec Krypto est là dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère ultra pesante. Lena ne se remettra certainement pas facilement de son agression mais elle est forte et sait qu'il faut qu'elle aille de l' Lena aime Kara Danvers, porte moins Supergirl dans son cœur, quand elle acceptera les deux alors elle sera prête. Oui il n'y a pas plus grand amour que celui de Kara même si le fait de tuer par amour est assez flippant mais par exemple, je serais capable de le faire pour mes enfants, c'est l'amour le plus fort au monde celui d'une mère enfin théoriquement.**

**Aurore93 :Tout d'abord non, malheureusement je ne vois pas les smileys, moi aussi j'en mets partout lol. Ne désespère pas voyons, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre et je suis une bisounours, sadique mais bisounours lol, j'aime le Supercorp aussi mais une belle histoire d'amour est encore plus belle lorsqu'elle subit des épreuves oh c'est profond ce que je dis mdr.**

**Syndranys : haha tu vois la vie fait des cadeaux des fois.**

**J la grande ^^: Tu me fais rire, désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt mais j'étais vraiment mal fichue tout le Week end et oui cette fic est écrite mais certainement pas corrigé et en plus écrite sur mon téléphone qui adore me changer des mots histoires que ça veuille rien dire alors quand je transfert sur mon Pc y a du boulot. Les scènes d'action j'adore ça, c'est une des choses que je préfère écrire même si y en a pas forcément énormément dans mes fictions de Supergirl. J'ai été très satisfaite aussi d'écrire la scène de défonçage de tronche des violeurs lol, c'est assez libérateur lol. Oui Kara ne peut pas être sciemment responsable d'une mort, ça la détruirait. Oui Lena impuissante, elle s'est sentis vraiment minable comme toutes les victimes d'agressions qui se disent que c'est de leur faute. Pour le cheminement de pensées de Lena c'est à partir de là, j'ai mis Kara à l'honneur mais maintenant il est temps qu'on en saches un peu plus sur ce que ressens la brune même si elle même est à l'ouest. La dernière piste de Kara oui, une théorie ? Bien que tu auras la réponse dans ce long chapitre, je vous aimes oui mais quand j'aurai posté le prochain chapitre et qu'il y aura plus rien peut être que vous, vous m'aimerez moins lol.**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ : no, de lo contrario no hay más suspenso, veamos, comente**

**Antchristmas : Oui cela aurait pu être pire mais cela aurait complètement été hors de propos et déservie ma fiction que Lena se fasse violée (rien que de le dire bouh) Tu ne peux pas me faire plus beau compliment que celui-ci car c'est exactement ce que je recherche, faire passer les émotions et que durant sa lecture, le lecteur s'évade comme moi lorsque j'écris, oui c'est une passion une détente exutoire qui fait du bien. Ne stresse pas trop c'est pas bon pour le coeur. Haha comme j'ai dis finis mais pas corrigé et vraiment une relecture même plusieurs est nécessaire, j'en ai qu'une ici mais bon, je vous poste rapidement.**

**Marvel Saint O'Clay : haha, je connais ce sentiment de ce dire juste le début et au final on lit tout, ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir provoqué en toi, j'espère que tu n'étais pas trop fatigué le matin lol. La suite la voici.**

**Skippy1701 : mdr tu me fais rire oui Kara en mode barbare c'est tellement peu commun qu'on apprécie ^^**

**MissMéristan : Haha tu lis vachement vite, après quand on aime lol, voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre, contente que tu aimes en espérant que celui-ci te plaise également. **

**Keyenix : Merci je n'écris qu'en français, la seule anglaise est une traduction de ma co auteure pour les anglais, comme je suis vraiment une grosse m... en anglais, je serais incapable d'écrire dans cette langue alors je me contente du français, il est bien assez dur comme celà. Oui la fin j'ai trouvé assez hard dans l'épisode, mais si ça peut la faire réagir, au final Kara est trop gentille et Lena l'a dit SG me sauvera toujours avec ses paroles Kara lui a fait comprendre qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle ne la suivait plus si elle tournait pour une personne qu'on aime on ferait tout et ces types malheureusement y en a ( rien qu'au Cesar mais on va pas faire la polémique) Oui Kara a forcément un coté sombre sinon elle ne serait pas aussi riche, être gentil en mode ange au bout d'un temps c'est vraiment sans intérêt, j'aimerai bien voir plus souvent son coté sombre. Haha c'est tellement bien que tu poses cette question, non ce n'est pas un hasard, je ne te spoilerais pas sur cela, cela dit, tu verras dans ce chapitre et le prochain mais... voila voila lol Oui Kara se questionne sur elle, beaucoup. Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir. Pourquoi Lena commence à perdre sa poker face ? Peut être est-ce le coté positif de son agression, si on peu le dire comme cela même si ça me fait un peu grimacer.**

* * *

**Bien alors bonne lecture du 9/10 la fin approche snif et si vous vous demander comment je vais conclure cette fic avec du Supercorp eh bien il faudra attendre pour le savoir... **

**Supergirl et ses dérivés ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

"Lena ?" Appela Kara alors que cette dernière restait silencieuse à sa déclaration d'amour.

Elle ne s'attendait à rien découlant de celle-ci. Lena avait été claire, elle l'aimait mais pas comme cela. Kara l'avait entendu, compris, assimilée, accepté. Qui était-elle pour ne pas le faire ? Mais de là à dire qu'elle se sentait capable de faire abstraction de ses sentiments était tout autre chose. Comment se comporter avec la brune comme une amie ? Comment oser des gestes tendres comme à l'instant alors qu'à chaque fois son esprit dérivait ? Elle avait tellement eu envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire mille fois combien elle l'aimait. Elle s'était contentée pourtant de la serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et peut-être était-ce le cas au final. Pour Lena, elle ferait tout, pour elle, elle ne ferait rien pour attirer l'attention de la police sur son cas. Elle avait entendu ses paroles désespérées et ne pouvait pas la laisser alors que sa meilleure amie se sentait si vulnérable. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner alors elle ne le ferait pas. Malgré tout, elle avait besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée que jamais, elle ne serait sienne et si elle voulait que leur amitié redevienne ce qu'elle était, elle devait lui dire.

"Lena ?" Appela à nouveau Kara alors que la brune était figée dans le salon, silencieuse.

"Oui ?" S'enquit-elle levant la tête vers elle sans vraiment la voir, plongée encore dans ses pensées, brumeuses.

"Je t'ai promis de ne pas t'abandonner, je ne le ferais pas." Déclara Kara en la regardant la brune dans les yeux.

« Ça veut dire que tu as abandonné cette stupide idée d'aller voir la police ? » Devina la jeune femme son sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Kara hocha simplement la tête en souriant à son tour.

"Juste pour toi…" souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Lena se mordit les lèvres ne détachant pas le sien d'elle.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre Lena…" avoua Kara après un long silence.

"Mais ?" Demanda la brune croisant les bras en fronçant les sourcils sentant qu'il y avait une opposition à ses paroles et elle avait tellement peur de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Mais, il faut que tu comprennes qu'être à tes cotés me fait mal, je… j'ai besoin de temps… pour… enfin pour m'habituer… pour ne plus ressentir cela…ce…ces sentiments pour toi…et … et …euh…" balbutia la blonde en rougissant mal à l'aise." Il y a notre amitié que nous devons reconstruire que je chéris, elle est tellement essentielle pour moi… mais...mais pour que cela fonctionne, je dois sortir ces sentiments de mon cœur parce que Rao, à chaque fois que je suis prés de toi, j'ai cette envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de ...enfin je n' ai pas choisis de tomber amoureuse de ma meilleure, oh ca non, ça m'est tombée dessus comme ça et j'ai lutté très dur pour ne plus ressentir cela pour toi, cet amour déplacé…" poursuivit Kara avant de déglutir sentant ses yeux lui piquer.

C'était si dure de nier, de faire semblant, d'enfouir ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être, aimé Lena était une épreuve à présent, quelque chose qui lui broyait les entrailles, lui serrait le cœur, être à ses côtés lui faisait si mal.

La brune resta silencieuse un moment alors qu'elle voyait son amie triturer ses lunettes, baissant la tête en essuyant ses mains sur son jean.

"Quand pars-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle comprenant où voulait en venir Kara, son cœur de serrant durement dans sa poitrine à la réalisation de ce que la blonde allait dire.

"Quand tu auras retrouvé ta famille." Répondit la Kryptonienne un sourire timide sur la face reportant son regard sur la brune.

" Oh eh bien… il semblerait que ça va durer plus longtemps que prévu alors parce que nous n'avons plus aucune piste." Rétorqua la jeune Luthor, amer détourant les yeux en serrant les dents.

Kara ouvrait la bouche pour répondre au moment où une notification sur son téléphone la coupa. Elle le sortit de sa poche et ouvrit fébrilement le mail de Brainiac. Elle en lu le contenu et ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors, elle avait raison, son intuition était bonne. Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre en reportant son attention sur Lena qui la regardait avec intérêt. Le timing ne pouvait pas être plus parfait.

"Justement Lena, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais une piste au cas où ces deux dernières ne fonctionneraient pas ?" Débuta la journaliste en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé.

"Oui…" répondit Lena le cœur battant ne quittant pas des yeux son amie qui serrait ses mains dans les siennes alors qu'elle s'accroupissait devant elle.

"Il semblerait que cette piste soit la bonne." Lui apprit Kara sur un ton doux et calme de peur de l'effrayer.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait lui révéler serait encore perçu comme une trahison. Elle espérait juste qu'elle aurait dans son cœur assez d'amour pour pardonner. Le but de son voyage avait été de retrouver sa famille, de savoir qui elle était et Rao, elle n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

"Tu comptes garder le suspens longtemps ?" Pesta Lena impatiente, s'agitant sur le canapé arrachant ses mains des siennes alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait.

"Tu te souviens lorsque nous étions à Dublin, nous avons consulté le registre des naissances, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pris des notes, notamment celle de cette Lena née et décédée deux jours avant ta naissance, sur le coup je n'ai pas tilté puisse qu'elle était morte mais lorsque j'ai repris mes notes dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui m'aurait échappé après nos échecs, ce prénom m'est revenue, Lena avec ce nom, la coïncidence était bien trop grande. Ce qui m'a interpellé, c'est le nom, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le point dessus, jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive à nouveau…" expliqua-t-elle sous le regard attentif de la brune. "Et c'est là que j'ai eu cette intuition." Poursuivit-elle en prenant un bloc-notes en écrivant un non dessus.

"Thorul ?" Prononça Lena avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, comprenant où voulait en venir Kara.

"Thorul devient Luthor si on change l'ordre des lettres, ce nom était derrière Kieran, Lena Kieran Thorul ou Lena Kieran Luthor." Déclara la blonde confirmant l'intuition de la jeune femme.

"J'ai demandé à Brainiac de faire une recherche poussée sur cette Lena Kieran Thorul, je ne pouvais pas être certaine, ça pouvait être une coïncidence, il en existe des étranges parfois." Continua la journaliste tournant autour du pot ne sachant pas comment l'annoncer à son amie.

"Mais ça ne l'était pas, Kara arrache le pansement d'un coup sec !" ragea la brune perdant patience.

La fille du ciel soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, se relevant commençant à faire les cent pas.

"Cette Lena Kieran Thorul sa mère s'appelait Siobhán Kieran. Sa mère a vécu à Métropolis un temps avant sa naissance, elle est rentrée en Irlande, enceinte puis un an après Siobhán Kieran est reparti pour les Etats-Unis accompagnée d'une petite fille, enregistré au nom de Lena Kieran Luthor. " Annonça Supergirl.

Lena resta silencieuse assimilant l'information, d'accord sa mère avait mentit sur sa naissance, l'avait fait passé pour morte pour à nouveau lui donner son nom arrivé aux états unis, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, juste sa date et son lieu de naissance.

"Ok en quoi cette information peut me mener à la famille de ma mère ?" S'enquit Lena ne comprenant pas vraiment.

" Les parents de Siobhán sont encore en vie et s'appellent…" Répondit Kara avant de prendre une grande inspiration, prenant la main de la brune dans la sienne.

"Ils s'appellent Julia et Ronan Kieran." Finit-elle dans un souffle ne détachant pas son regard de celui de Lena qui restait figé.

Le cœur de cette dernière se glaça, les grands parents qu'elle rêvait d'avoir étaient les siens, véritablement mais ils lui avaient mentis, caché la vérité, pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir accueilli chez eux si chaleureusement, s'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle. Pourquoi lui avoir dit de revenir, pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils jamais manifesté ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais venus la chercher. A nouveau le sentiment de trahison naquit en elle. Est-ce qu'une personne dans sa vie serait sincère avec elle ?

« Je sais ce que tu te dis Lena, je peux facilement le deviner mais laisses leur une chance de s'expliquer, nous allons revenir les voir à Largydonnel. Je te propose de te poser tranquillement ce soir, de profiter de cette maison géniale avec cette vue géniale et demain nous reprendront la route pour aller les voir et tu leur demanderas des explications. » soumit la blonde en serrant la main de la brune dans la sienne, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché durant toutes ses révélations.

« Et si je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'ils avaient à me dire ? Ils m'ont regardé dans les yeux et ont affirmé que leur fille n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Nous les avons visités en premier, ils m'ont laisser partir avec le regret que ce ne soit pas eux. » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents avant de ravaler sa salive contenant difficilement ses larmes, une boule enserrant sa gorge. « Il m'ont fait perdre du temps et sans leur mensonge, je n'aurai pas été dans cette cité lugubre, je n'aurai pas... » reprocha Lena ne pouvant finir sa phrase, respirant difficilement, ses yeux la brûlant.

Kara se rapprocha la prenant par les épaules, la pressant contre elle. Oui, s'ils n'avaient pas menti, Lena n'aurait pas vécu le traumatisme de sa tentative de viol, elle aurait pu passer ces jours avec eux. Cela serait dur à surmonter mais elle devait le faire pour avancer, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'elle leur pardonne parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se priver de bonheur, uniquement à cause de sa rancœur, de son passé et son enfance malheureuse.

« C'est vrai, ils t'ont menti. S'ils t'avaient dit la vérité immédiatement, tu n'aurais pas vécu ces choses si horribles mais Lena, la vie est trop courte pour vivre dans la rancœur. Tu es venue ici pour prendre un nouveau départ, savoir qui tu es, tu as trouvé, tu as trouvé une famille, et ils sont fantastiques. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils t'ont mentis mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ils te regardaient avec tellement d'adoration. Ils t'aiment cela ne fait aucun doute, tu as perdu assez de temps Lena, ils sont âgés, n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard. Je sais que ta vie n'a été faite que de mensonges et de trahisons mais tu as le cœur si pure Lena, ne le laisse pas s'assombrir par la rancune, tu y perdras assurément. » déblatéra la blonde en posant sa tête sur celle de son amie qui ferma les yeux.

Elle entendait ce que Kara lui disait, elle était même assez d'accord avec elle, elle était venue ici pour se trouver, prendre un nouveau départ et peut être évoluer, laisser à nouveau son cœur ouvert mais il était difficile de chasser ses vieux démons qui déchiraient ses entrailles et se fondaient dans son esprit pour lui souffler de ne plus laisser entrer personne.

« Bien, j'écouterais ce qu'ils ont à dire mais je ne te promets pas de leur pardonner. » accepta Lena en se redressant se relevant en avisant l'heure.

« Si on amenait Krypto chez le vétérinaire de garde, il est près de 17 heures, nous avons le temps et après nous pourront passer une soirée tranquille ici comme tu as proposé et tu pourras me parler encore de Krypton et commencer à m'apprendre la langue. » proposa la brune changeant de sujet décidé à ne pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas, c'était trop dur, et puis il y avait Kara.

Après ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme sur le fait de s'éloigner d'elle, elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde. Alors, elle penserait à ses grands-parents et leur mensonge plus tard. Le temps était compté à présent alors qu'elle pensait en avoir un peu plus avec elle, la fille du ciel lui annonçait qu'elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Dans ce cas, elle la quitterait, elle partirait loin d'elle pour se guérir de son amour pour elle. Lena comprenait la jeune femme mais elle avait peur qu'elle ne lui revienne jamais ou que lorsqu'elle reviendrait tout soit différent et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait qu'elle reste avec elle, toujours.

Il y avait eu ces mois où elle s'était sciemment éloigné de Kara et elle avait été malheureuse comme la pierre, sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué plus que tout autre chose. Plus que ses autres amis, plus que leurs soirées jeux qu'elle adorait, elle s'était sentie à nouveau si seule, si vide. Au final avec ce voyage, elle avait compris que sa famille c'était Kara et leurs amis. Lorsqu'encore une fois, les deux dernières pistes avaient échoué, cela ne l'avait même plus blessée. Elle s'était résignée, ce n'est qu'au moment où la journaliste avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle, qu'elle avait réalisé que connaitre ses racines n'avaient plus d'importance. Bien sûr c'était avant de savoir que la blonde avait retrouvé ses grands-parents, ces gens si merveilleux et chaleureux mais qui lui avaient mentis. Au final, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, retrouver sa famille et que Kara parte ou ne pas la retrouver et qu'elle reste. Lena voulait les deux, sa famille et Kara mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste. Et il y avait une solution à son dilemme pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait mais elle n'était pas prête pour cela…

« Bien amenons ce pauvre Krypto voir le vétérinaire si tout va bien ! » fit Lena en sifflant le chien qui se redressa en une seconde, excité comme une puce, son regard criant, promenade.

« Je crois qu'il pense qu'on va le balader. » rit Kara en avisant le berger qui était déjà devant la porte.

« Eh bien théoriquement, c'est vrai, il va bien se promener le temps d'aller chez le vétérinaire. » argua la brune en prenant sa veste et les clés de la voiture suivit de la blonde qui levait les yeux au ciel amusée.

Elles passèrent deux heures à trouver un vétérinaire, amener Krypto et attendre que ce dernier puisse les prendre en urgences alors qu'elles n'avaient aucun rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elles revinrent la nuit commençaient à tomber. Leur nouvel ami était sans surprise malnutri. Le vétérinaire après l'avoir vacciné, lui avait fait une piqure de vitamine et de complément alimentaire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le moins du monde. Il leur avait aussi vendu des croquettes et de la pâté pour animaux en carence et leur avait recommandé de retourner voir le vétérinaire, un mois plus tard pour le rappel de vaccin et voir l'évolution de sa prise de poids et de ses carences. Krypto avait été pucé au nom de Kara mais aussi à celui de Lena qui avait demandé à être sa co-maitresse ce qui avait surpris la blonde. La femme d'affaires avait dit à son amie qu'elle s'était attachée au chien, ce qui était vrai mais dans la réalité, elle espérait qu'ainsi, elle reviendrait. C'était pathétique, elle le savait mais elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que la Kryptonienne lui revienne une fois parti. Elles avaient un lien en quelque sorte, une responsabilité commune à présent.

Sur le chemin du retour, les jeunes femmes avaient pris de quoi manger ainsi que du vin. Elles s'étaient installées sur le canapé, Kara dévorait sa pizza agrémentée de raviolis chinois, encore. Et Lena avait son traditionnel chou frisé accompagné de saumon grillé dont elle se délectait.

Elles mangeaient sur la terrasse devant le soleil couchant, et Kara trouva cela terriblement romantique, enfin cela l'aurait été si ses sentiments avaient été partagés. La fille du ciel aurait donc organisé quelque chose de spécial, des fleurs, des Pluméria que la brune adorait, des bougies pour le coté intime, de la musique douce pour l'ambiance… Mais son amour était à sens unique et ce paysage était simplement un beau couché de soleil qu'elle admirait avec sa meilleure amie. Les teintes orangées que créait la lumière en se réfractant lui rappelait Krypton.

« Cette lumière… c'est celle que nous avions sur Krypton de par notre soleil rouge, enfin, elle lui ressemble. » fit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Cela te manque ? » s'enquit la jeune Luthor en reportant son regard sur son amie mangeant une bouchée de saumon avant de se reprendre rapidement. « Je veux dire bien sûr que ça te manque… »

« Beaucoup de choses me manque, ma mère bien sûr, la revoir m'a fait réaliser à quel point. Mes amis que je pensais mort. Parler ma langue me manque. » répondit Kara avant de pincer les lèvres.

« Clark ne parle pas avec toi ? » s'étonna Lena incrédule.

« Quelques fois, mais pour lui ce n'est pas sa langue maternelle et il est assez pitoyable dans la prononciation. J'aurai dû lui apprendre tout cela, être auprès de lui pour qu'il connaisse la culture… » rétorqua la blonde en posant sa part de pizza, laissant ses yeux divaguer vers l'horizon.

« Je ne crois toujours pas qu'on puisse confier l'éducation d'un bébé à une enfant. » s'offusqua la PDG en grimaçant. « Qu'aurai fait une enfant de 13 ans avec un bébé ? » s'indigna-t-elle encore.

"Sur Krypton, il n'y a rien de choquant, les enfants plus âgés s'occupaient des plus jeunes. Les adultes étaient toujours très occupés, nous même l'étions. Nous avions des journées programmées pour pouvoir optimiser notre temps au maximum. Et dans mon temps libre, je gardais souvent Kal, lui changeait ses couches, lui faisait prendre son bain, jouait avec lui, le promenait. J'adorais mon cousin et j'étais fière qu'on me confie sa responsabilité." Expliqua Kara en souriant un peu plus au souvenir.

"Pourtant, il t'a abandonné…" gronda Lena acerbe, certaine que si les rôles avaient été inversés Kara ne l'aurait pas fait.

"C'est le passé…" murmura la blonde en baissant la tête tristement, contredisant ses propos.

La blessure est toujours là, le sentiment d'abandon ne disparaît jamais. Pensa la brune. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider avec ce manque pour qu'elle se sente moins seule… Peut-être resterait-elle alors, oubliant qu'elle devait partir loin d'elle pour l'oublier.

" Tu pourrais m'apprendre, ta langue, je veux dire, j'ai toujours été douée dans les langues, j'en parle sept." Proposa Lena en posa sa main sur la sienne.

Un énorme sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Kryptonienne qui regarda son amie avec une adoration pure.

" Tu ferais cela pour moi ?" Souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants.

A cet instant Lena ne pouvait pas parler, son cœur ravagé par la joie qu'elle apportait à sa meilleure amie. Elle hocha simplement la tête, se mordant les lèvres, rougissant. Pourquoi rougissait-elle au juste ?

" Tu es géniale !" S'exclama la jeune Danvers en serrant la femme d'affaires dans ses bras avant de la relâcher. "Je peux t'apprendre maintenant quelques mots, tu vas voire c'est hyper facile." S'extasia-t-elle faisant rire Lena.

"J'ai en fait quelques bases, certaines notes orales et écrites ont été des traductions de Lex mais c'était assez linéaire et pas mal technique, surtout en rapport à la technologie Kryptonienne et la façon d'y accéder." L informa la brune.

" Alors ça sera d'autant plus facile." Clama la fille du ciel en se levant débarrassant leur repas en super vitesse.

" On va se promener, je pourrais te donner ton premier cours de langue." Fit Kara si enthousiaste que Lena en avait la tête qui tournait.

Cette dernière éclata de rire, se mordant les lèvres alors que la blonde réalisait le double sens de ses paroles.

" De langue Kryptonienne j'entends bien sûr, des cours de langue Kryptonienne parce que je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de cours dans le domaine de langue, enfin je veux dire, je dis pas que tu es une experte. Je ne me permettrais pas d'imaginer cela, enfin si, mais bon, tu es ma meilleure amie, juste mon amie et ..." déblatéra Kara à bout de souffle ses joues en feu avant de s'arrêter pour lancer un regard noir à la brune qui se mordait lèvre pour ne pas s'esclaffer à nouveau. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle se perdait dans ses ballades de mots. « Oh Lena ! Tu comptes me faire taire à un moment ?" Grogna Supergirl enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, rouge de honte, évidement qu'elle avait pensé à comment Lena embrassait et à la façon dont sa langue pouvait être experte.

_**« Focus Danvers ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela et c'est complètement déplacé ! »**_ Gronda une voix dans sa tête.

" Pourquoi je ferais ça, c'est si mignon quand tu t'embrouilles toute seule." La taquina la brune en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Kara rougit baissant la tête en remontant ses lunettes, ce qui fit sourire la brune qui mis ses mains jointes dans son dos.

"Alors on commence quand ?" S'enquit-elle en portant son regard sur la blonde qui passa devant elle pour marcher en reculant afin de lui faire face.

"Commençons par un simple bonjour, je suis enchantée. *Bionosis i es estramia ! *"

Lena attentive, répéta mot pour mot.

" waouh ! Bravo tu es douée pour les langues en effet !" Félicita Kara en frappant dans ses mains comme le ferait une maîtresse d'école auprès de sa classe faisant rire Lena.

"Ok, *byinis y soynia ! * Pour au revoir et à bientôt." Continua la fille du ciel.

Encore une fois, la jeune Luthor répéta ses mots à la perfection rendant la Kryptonienne extatique, elle exultait de joie, parler sa langue, apprendre à quelqu'un que ça intéressait ce dialecte qu'elle ne parlait que rarement, le plus souvent avec J'onn, était un cadeau. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez sa meilleure amie pour cela. Mais ça ne la faisait que l'aimer un peu plus et c'était bien là problème.

Quant à Lena, elle se félicitait elle-même d'avoir voulu apprendre la langue qui était assez simple en soit quand on connaissait le latin base de toutes langues. Le Kryptonien ressemblait à un mélange d'Italien et de Grec deux langues qu'elle parlait couramment. Elle se réjouissait du bonheur qu'elle voyait sur le visage de la blonde qui rayonnait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle et maintenant elle ne pourrait pas partir, la laisser. Maintenant, elle aurait quelqu'un à qui parler dans sa langue. La brune apprenait vite. Dans quelques temps, elle pourrait tenir une conversation et la blonde ne pourrait pas l'abandonner. Tout redeviendrait comme avant, essayait de se convaincre la jeune femme. Comme avant ces stupides sentiments amoureux...

Kara continua d'apprendre à Lena sa langue jusqu'à ce que la brune commence à bailler. Assise sur le sable, ses bras encerclant ses genoux, elle tentait de cacher sa fatigue dans ceux-ci. Elles avaient bu une bouteille de vin à deux et si pour la cadette des Danvers cela n'avait aucun effet, la fatigue, le stress, les émotions accumulées combinées à l'alcool avaient eues raison de la PDG qui avait la tête qui tournait.

"Allez au lit !" Clama la blonde en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son amie qui releva la tête haussant les sourcils, la regardant d'un air dubitatif.

Bien sûr le double sens cette fois passait au-dessus de la journaliste et Lena ne put retenir un sourire attendrie alors que la jeune femme lui tendait les mains pour qu'elle se relève

"Tu comptes me border ?" Taquina la femme d'affaires en se hissant.

Le vin et la fatigue agissant sur elle, elle eut un étourdissement qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre mais les supers réflexes de la Kryptonienne l'empêchèrent de chuter. Se stabilisant dans ses bras, Lena releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux de Kara dont le cœur battait à tout rompre de par leur proximité.

La jeune Luthor sourit levant la main pour atteindre les lunettes de la jeune femme qui déglutit.

" Comment une simple paire de lunettes et une coupe de cheveux ont-ils pu me tromper." Se questionna-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son amie pour les détacher.

Ravalant difficilement sa salive Kara ne quittait pas des yeux ceux de la brune qui se mordait les lèvres.

"Ses yeux, j'aurai dû voir à quel point ils étaient similaires à elle." Fit-elle en remettant les lunettes de la journaliste en place.

"Je suis désolée." S'excusa la fille du ciel en baissant la tête, grimaçant au ton s'employait la jeune Luthor lorsqu'elle évoquait Supergirl, elle la détestait.

"Non, c'est bon Kara, je ne te fais pas de reproche, j'en ai finis avec cela. Je pense qu'au final, je l'ai toujours su mais que mon esprit s'y refusait, penser que la personne la plus importante de ma vie me cache une partie si importante d'elle…" Contra la scientifique de L-Corp.

Kara ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais Lena la fit taire en levant sa main.

"Je n'ai pas finis, je sais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, je l'ai entendu et compris mais à moi aussi, il me faut temps… pour… pour faire à nouveau confiance." Avoua la brune incapable d'en dire plus pour le moment.

La Kryptonienne sourit faiblement en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules.

"Bien sûr, tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faut…" assura-t-elle en entraînant la jeune Luthor à l'intérieur.

Cette dernière espérait qu'elle lui laisserait le temps en restant auprès d'elle, même si elle se savait terriblement égoïste, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la voir s'éloigner.

Le lendemain, elles prirent la route et fait exceptionnel, Lena avait confié le volant à Kara. Elles avaient plus de quatre heures de route pour retourner chez Julia et Ronan Kieran et la brune n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait eu l'esprit embrouillé. Avait pensé à ses grands-parents qui lui avaient mentis se demandant si elle aurait la force de leur pardonner. Quelle était l'histoire cette fois ? Tous avaient une bonne raison de lui mentir. En dehors des Luthors qui s'étaient servi d'elle. Premier mensonge dans sa vie, elle n'était pas adoptée pas réellement, son père était vraiment son père, elle était donc une véritable Luthor, descendante d'une famille de fous xénophobes. Puis les mensonges avaient jalonné sa vie. Sa mère adoptive qui se servait de l'amour que la brune avait pour elle pour la manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'elle l'aime sans condition. Elle était sa seule référence maternelle, sa mère biologique étant morte alors qu'elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir d'elle correctement. Son frère, qu'elle adorait et qui lui aussi l'avait trahi en devenant fou faisant des centaines de milliers de victimes, l'abandonnant. Il y avait eu Andréa, sa meilleure amie de pensionnat qui l'avait trahi pour sauver son père. Elle avait compris mais encore une fois, si elle l'avait aimé assez elle lui aurait parlé, elle l'aurait aidé, elle et son père, elle aurait tout fait pour elle. Comment lui pardonner alors que c'est elle-même qui lui avait parlé de ce médaillon et de l'histoire qui s'y rattachait et surtout de l'importance qu'il avait pour elle par rapport à sa mère. Pourtant, elle l'avait trahi. Jack lui aussi, l'avait trahi en ne la suivant pas, il ne l'avait simplement pas aimé assez pour la suivre. Elle voulait une nouvelle vie loin des tumultes de son frère recommencer à zéro, laver son nom mais elle n'avait pas dit une nouvelle vie sans lui. Puis il y avait eu Kara, sa douce Kara, elle avait lutté pour ne pas être charmé par ce sourire et ses beaux yeux pétillants refusant son amitié. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue à la seconde où elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'amitié, juste restée dans le professionnel. C'était tellement ridicule de pouvoir penser résister à Kara Danvers et son aura solaire.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait enfin être heureuse, avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille, avoir trouver un équilibre avec la jeune femme, tout s'effondrait encore et cette fois elle avait sombré parce que c'était la trahison de trop. Au-delà de cela, c'était celle qu'elle n'avait pu accepter, qu'elle n'avait pas su gérer parce qu'elle faisait trop mal, parce que cela l'avait brisée.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait pardonné à la blonde et travaillait dur avec elle-même pour que tout redevienne comme avant… comme avant… était-ce encore possible ?

Une douce caresse sur sa joue la réveilla, relevant la tête Lena se frotta les yeux, scrutant les alentours, confuse. Quand s'était-elle endormie ?

"Il est midi et demie, je meurs de faim !" Lui annonça la blonde. Krypto aboya comme pour confirmer que lui aussi avait faim.

"Deux estomacs sur pattes, mon Dieu je vais être ruinée." Rit la femme d'affaires en passant ses cheveux en arrière pour les attacher en une queue de cheval haute après s'être brossé les cheveux avec ses doigts.

" Ok, là je suis vexée. Allez Krypto, laissons madame ronchon finir sa nuit." S'offusqua faussement Kara en faisant descendre le chien sous le regard amusé de la brune, elle sortit une gamelle qu'elle remplit d'eau puis une autre de croquettes.

Lorsque que le berger fut sustenté, elles l'enfermèrent dans la voiture avec la fenêtre entrouverte et à l'ombre. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud, au contraire, le temps semblait se couvrir mais la blonde ne voulait pas que leur chien meurt d'étouffement. C'était sa responsabilité, la leur à toutes deux comme leur enfant. Elle aurait aimé l'amener avec elles dans le restaurant mais les animaux étaient interdits, c'était ridicule pourquoi un chien n'avait-il pas le droit de se rendre où il le souhaitait c'était discriminatoire.

« Tu me sembles épuisée, tu n'as pas bien dormi. » devina là journaliste avant enfiler autant de frites que sa bouche pouvait en contenir faisant rire son amie.

"J'ai disons beaucoup réfléchis." Nuança Lena en piochant une pomme sautée dans son assiette.

"Tu réfléchis trop Lena, écoutes ton cœur et les réponses viendront d'elle-même." Réprimanda la fille du ciel.

La jeune Luthor regarda sa meilleure amie qui lui souriait.

Écouter son cœur, si seulement elle savait comment faire, elle n'aurait plus peur…

Écouter son cœur et pardonner à ses grands-parents qui lui avait mentis et profiter d'eux du temps qu'il leur restait.

Écouter son cœur, juste pour enfin être heureuse.

Écouter son cœur et avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir…une famille.

"Ce sont des gens bien Lena, ne passe pas à côté d'eux, tu as à portée de main tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, une famille aimante, ne gâche pas cette chance." Conseilla la blonde en croquant dans son burger.

"Peut-être est-il trop tard pour moi, pour l'avoir, être heureuse…" déclama la cadette des Luthors en faisant rouler son morceau de légume sous sa fourchette.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, tant qu'il y a de la vie, rien n'est trop tard." Contredit Kara en secouant la tête.

" Tu mérites d'être heureuse Lena, tu le mérites plus que quiconque, laisses juste le bonheur entrer lorsqu'il frappe à ta porte." Ajouta la Kryptonienne, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie lui sourire avec tant de douceur, ses yeux emplis de tendresse et d'amour.

Le bonheur était-elle seulement capable de le reconnaître lorsqu'il était sous ses yeux ?

Elles reprirent la route, Kara toujours au volant, une pure satisfaction sur le visage faisant rouler les yeux Lena qui ne put retenir un sourire alors que Krypto lui aussi semblait se délecter du voyage, ses poils flottant au vent, sa langue pendante et sa gueule ouverte lui donnant un air extatique.

"Tu te réjouis pour pas grand-chose !" Se moqua la femme d'affaires en regardant la conductrice dont le sourire pourrait alimenter une centrale électrique.

" La vie est faites de petites victoires dont l'on doit se réjouir car au final si on y réfléchit bien, les petites victoires sont les prémices des plus grandes." Rétorqua sagement la Kryptonienne.

"Wow, dois je t'appeler maître Yoda ?" Se moqua la brune, un sourire taquin les lèvres.

" Maîtresse Kara suffira !" Convint la Kryptonienne en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Encore une fois Lena scruta le visage de la blonde à la recherche de quelconque rougissement, pincement de lèvres qui lui indiquerait que la jeune femme se rendait compte du double sens de ses paroles mais bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas. La fille du ciel avait cette innocence malgré son âge qui était si rafraîchissant, si craquant. Cette femme n'avait aucune once de méchanceté en elle, aucune arrière-pensée, jamais. Ce qui ne faisait que confirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais triché avec elle dans leur amitié, elle ne savait pas, ne pas être sincère. C'était à la fois adorable mais aussi terriblement effrayant.

On pourrait profiter de sa gentillesse si facilement. Elle en a elle-même profité, cette candeur, cette confiance uniquement pour assouvir sa vengeance. Kara avait été à l'encontre de ses principes juste pour elle, pour qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle aille mieux. Parce qu'elle était comme cela avec les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Et mon Dieu Lena savait à quel point elle était aimé de la Kryptonienne, elle l'avait compris lorsque cette dernière lui avait ramener le carnet et la montre de son frère. A ce moment, elle s'était sentie terriblement coupable. Mais sa rancœur avait pris le déçu, balayant tout sur son chemin, même ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Elles arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi à Largydonnel Kara se gara devant l'entrée de la petite ferme. Elle regarda le visage de Lena qui affichait un air neutre mais la jeune femme la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade, intérieurement, elle bouillonnait, elle en était certaine.

"Tout va bien se passer Lena, penses juste à les laisser entrer, laisses leur une chance s'il te plaît." Implora la Kryptonienne en posant une main sur le genou de la brune qui se tendit et la blonde l'ôta comme si elle s'était brûlée au contact.

"Bien allons y" fit la PDG en sortant de la voiture.

La journaliste fit sortie Krypto dans un soupir et se saisit du panier des Kieran's rejoignant son amie qui l'attendait devant la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut près d'elle, le génie frappa. Quelques instants plus tard le bruit de pas se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Ronan dont le visage s'illumina à leur vue.

"Oh, revoilà mes deux beautés !" Se réjouit-il en se décalant de l'encadrement pour les laisser entrer.

"Julia mon cœur, il y a une surprise ici !" Clama-t-il en suivant des yeux les jeunes femmes fixant son attention sur la brune plus longtemps que nécessaire ce qui n'échappa pas à Lena qui pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas être dans l'affrontement à peine arrivée.

"Calme toi, laisses les s'expliquer." souffla Kara à son oreille posant sa main au creux de ses reins en guise de réconfort ayant vu la tension de sa meilleure amie.

La femme d'affaires ne répondit pas fixant son attention sur Julia qui descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent mais sûr. Arrivée à son niveau, elle prit Lena dans ses bras poussant un soupire de bien-être en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

"Alors ma chérie as-tu trouver ce que tu cherchais ?" S'enquit Julia en posant une main douce sur la joue de la jeune femme.

"Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire… grand-mère !" Claqua la brune en se dégageant ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle avisait la peine de la vieille femme qui se peignait sur sa face.

Ronan vint immédiatement aux côtés de sa femme la prenant par les épaules.

"Vous devriez vous asseoir, je vais préparer le thé." Recommanda le vieil homme en disparaissant dans la cuisine après avoir embrassé son épouse sur la tempe et aidé à s'installer sur le canapé.

Il y eu un moment de battement, un silence pesant que Kara s'empressa de rompre.

"Nous vous avons ramener votre panier Julia c'était divin." S'exclama-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour être naturel.

"Merci ma chérie." Lui sourit la rouquine aux mèches blanches en prenant le panier que la blonde lui tendait pour le déposer au pied du canapé.

"Si vous vous asseyez, ton amie et toi. Je pense que cela serait mieux." Dit-elle en souriant à Kara qui montrait l'exemple.

La jeune Luthor resta debout dévisageant la matriarche d'un air sévère.

"Lena…" murmura la journaliste en prenant sa main pour la faire s'asseoir.

Cette dernière serra les dents faisant rouler sa mâchoire avant d'abdiquer sous la pression des doigts de la blonde.

Ronan revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposait une théière, quatre tasses, un sucrier, un pot de lait et une assiette avec des cookies fraîchement préparés. La blonde se leva pour saisir le plateau qui branlait sous les mains tremblantes du vieil homme. Elle se demandait si cela était dû à son âge ou à l'émotion de retrouver sa petite fille.

"Merci mon ange." Remercia Ronan en donnant un sourire tendre à Kara qui lui en rendit un lumineux.

La jeune femme fit le service puis s'assit aux côtés de la brune qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là fixant son attention sur ses grands-parents.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda simplement la jeune scientifique ravalant la boule dans sa gorge pour ne pas flancher devant les regards importants des deux personnes âgées devant elle.

"Pour te protéger…" finit par dire Ronan en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

"De quoi !" Cracha Lena entre ses dents.

"De Léviathan…" Lâcha simplement Julia

Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent de grands yeux.

"Léviathan ?" Répéta la jeune Luthor incrédule.

"Ta mère était une rêveuse, elle aimait les légendes, se documentant beaucoup. Elle a découvert l'existence d'un médaillon mystérieux, une légende qui lui appropriait des pouvoirs magiques, elle était fascinée par cette histoire. Ses recherches l'ont menées dans divers pays, son amour pour les reliques de ce genre en ont fait une grande historienne ici en Irlande. Lors d'un voyage aux états unis elle a rencontré un homme plus âgé, un homme qui la fascinait. Elle en est tombée amoureuse…" conta la vieille femme en prenant une pose pour boire une gorgée de son thé, tenant sa tasse à deux mains.

"Elle est resté quelques temps à Métropolis avec lui avant de revenir nous voir en Irlande, à ce moment elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte, elle a continué ses recherches et c'est là qu'elle a découvert Léviathan une sorte d'organisation secrète qui semblait exister depuis la nuit des temps. Elle a remonté la piste et les ennuis ont commencé, sa vie a été menacée, la nôtre aussi." Poursuivit Ronan avant de s'interrompre à son tour essuyant une larme coulant sur sa joue.

" Et elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte à partir de ce jour, elle a stoppé ses recherches, l'homme qu'elle aimait l'a fait venir un an après son accouchement pour vous mettre ta mère et toi en sécurité, tu étais officiellement morte, il s'était assuré de falsifier les papiers mais lorsque tu es entrée dans ce pays, il t'a donné une nouvelle date de naissance, la nationalité américaine mais surtout son nom joins à celui des Kieran car il inspirait la crainte même pour Léviathan à cette époque. Il vous a installé dans une petite maison près de Métropolis cachée de tous. Il venait vous voir régulièrement jusqu'à ce que sa femme le découvre et lui interdise. Siobhán aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'aime assez pour la quitter et vivre avec vous mais Lionel Luthor était un homme puissant et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre sans doute." Continua-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

« Officiellement tu n'as jamais existé puisse que tu es morte à ta naissance, cela a bien marché puisse que Léviathan a cessé de vous poursuivre ta mère et toi. » repris Julia d'une voix tremblante, ses yeux brillants dangereusement. « Mais cela nous a séparé de vous deux. »

Lena restait silencieuse son visage indéchiffrable. Ses yeux brillaient également mais ses larmes étaient contenues. Elle n'avait pas encore assimilé toutes les informations et attendait la fin de la diatribe de ses grands-parents pour faire le point sur ses émotions qui débattaient dans son cœur.

"Lorsque ta défunte mère est morte, cela a été une épreuve terrible, immédiatement nous avons voulu d'adopter mais ton père nous a convaincu que pour ta sécurité, tu serais mieux avec lui, qu'il pouvait te protéger qu'il y en avait les moyens que Léviathan était trop puissant pour nous." Expliqua Julia les larmes aux yeux. "Nous te voulions tellement mais nous avions déjà perdu une fille alors nous avons laissé faire, nous prenions régulièrement de tes nouvelles, jusqu'à ce que Lionel décède à son tour là encore nous avons voulu te récupérer mais ta belle-mère a refusé, en nous disant que nous n'avions aucun droit sur toi, qu'elle détruirait chaque membre de cette famille si on osait t'approcher, qu'officiellement tu n'existais même pas. Bien que plus tard ton père avait veillé à ce que le nom de ta mère soit joint au sien comme une dernière preuve d'amour de sa part." Poursuivit la matriarche faisant une pause buvant une longue gorgée de son thé, émue aux souvenirs.

" Nous avons encore une fois cédé, tu étais promis à un grand avenir, tu étais si brillante, nous ne voulions pas te perturber et t'enlever cet équilibre certes précaire car nous nous doutions bien que cette ignoble femme n'était pas tendre avec toi mais qu'aurions-nous apporté de plus ?" Se désola Ronan reprenant le relais alors que Julia semblait incapable de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne sais pas de l'amour sans doute…" cracha Lena à regret.

Elle ne voulait pas être agressive ou leur faire de reproches mais si seulement ils avaient eu un peu plus de courage alors sa vie aurait été tout autre, elle aurait été une autre personne...peut-être.

"Nous sommes si fiers de toi ma chérie, tu es devenue une si belle jeune femme, un génie qui aide le monde malgré le nom sinistre qu'elle porte, nous regrettons de ne pas avoir eu assez de cran pour faire face à cette femme." Répliqua avec amour et fierté Ronan en se levant pour s'asseoir aux côtés de sa petite fille lui prenant les mains.

"Nous avons mentis parce que nous avions peur, peur de Léviathan, peur de cette femme qui même en prison peut faire le mal. Peur que tu nous rejettes, nous préférions t'avoir comme une charmante amie étrangère que de ne pas t'avoir du tout." Finis le vieil homme ne retenant plus ses larmes après son long discours qui semblait l'avoir épuisé.

Lena ne pipait mot, assimilant les informations que les personnes âgées venaient de lui donner. Elle comprenait, mon Dieu comme elle comprenait, sa mère était le diable incarné. Toute sa vie elle avait voulu qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle soit fière d'elle et aujourd'hui elle apprenait qu'elle s'était battue pour la garder auprès d'elle alors qu'elle aurait pu l'abandonner, la laisser à ses grands-parents. Que pouvait-elle en déduire qu'à sa façon Liliane l'aimait ? Et Léviathan ? Etait-ce eux qui avait tué sa mère ? Au final était-elle morte noyée ? Elle se souvenait de ce jour, personne n'était avec elles au lac mais les pouvoirs que cette confrérie requérait, étaient immenses. Avait-il quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu ? Qui avait entraîné sa mère dans les profondeurs noires du lac ?

"Est ce que … est-ce que ce sont eux qui ont tuer ma mère ?" S'enquit d'une voix tremblante la brune en regardant son grand père dans les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas, nous avons supposé mais il n'y avait aucune preuve, rien, le médecin légiste a conclus à une mort par noyade." Répondit le vieil homme confirmant ce que Lena avait lu du dossier mince de sa mère sur sa mort.

"Hum…" fit simplement la brune n'arrivant pas à prononcer une autre parole.

Elle sentait ses défenses se rompre, se briser, son masque tomba et les larmes jaillir de ses yeux. Avec douceur Ronan prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et cette dernière se laissa aller, ses murs s'effondrant dans les bras de cet homme aimant qui la berçait avec tendresse et amour. Caressant ses cheveux y déposant des baisers affectueux. Kara se leva fit signe à Julia de prendre sa place aidant la vieille femme si émue qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout seule, la faisant s'asseoir auprès de sa petite fille.

Puis, elle se recula lentement claquant des doigts pour que Krypto la suive et quitta la maison après un dernier regard attendri vers son amie qui pleurait dans les bras de sa famille nouvellement retrouvée. Elle était si heureuse pour elle, son cœur gonflé de bonheur partagé. Enfin le voilà celui que Lena méritait et qu'elle avait su saisir, ce bonheur dont on l'avait privé depuis sa naissance. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire là. Demain, elle partirait pour laisser la jeune femme profiter de sa famille, sa quête était terminée. Lena pouvait enfin se laisser aller, vivre heureuse sachant qu'elle avait toujours été profondément aimé. Quant à la Kryptonienne maintenant qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse, il ne restait plus qu'à s'envoler loin de son amour, de ses sentiments non partagés pour recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé. Et elle savait que cela serait difficile qu'elle souffrirait d'être éloignée de son amour mais il le fallait car elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi.

Juste quelque temps loin d'elle, loin de tout. Juste pour elle aussi, un retour aux sources qui lui ferait oublier ses sentiments inappropriés. Un retour à ses racines qui l'aiderait à savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire de sa vie…

* * *

**Voila Voila les amis, alors qui avait devinez que Julia et Ronan étaient papi et mamie Lena ? J'aime vraiment l'idée que Lena est son bonheur, elle le mérite. Alors voila le chapitre 10 reste à corrigé mais je peux me motiver rapidement pour le faire, enfin le rendre présentable pour qui le veux.**

* * *

**Extrait : prochaine fiction I like The Sun parce que certain ont dit qu'ils voulaient bien un petit extrait, alors dite moi si cela vous plait également. C'est un AU, Ici aucun pouvoir, Lena est à Harvard avec Sam et rencontre sa future conquête enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit.**

**_Le cours allait commencer lorsque deux coups discret se firent entendre. Le professeur permis au retardataire d'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, le regard de Lena fût immédiatement attirée par elle, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors qu'une magnifique blonde à lunettes, entrait. Elle était grande, son corps athlétique, sa peau bronzée. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses yeux mais elle la trouva craquante alors qu'elle s'avançait timidement dans sa robe bleue pastels et son gilet blanc cassé. Elle portait ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine et sa sacoche d'ordinateur en bandoulière. _**

**_"Excusez-moi pour le retard, le Doyen m'a retenu un peu trop longtemps." s'excusa la jeune femme en triturant ses lunettes, semblant nerveuse, un sourire timide sur la face._**

**_Définitivement adorable se dit la jeune Luthor ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la blonde._**

**_"Bonjour, mademoiselle Danvers, installez-vous à une place libre, le cours n'est pas encore commencé." lui ordonna le professeur en désignant l'amphithéâtre._**

**_La nouvelle venue lui tendit un sourire un peu plus large et le cœur de la brune bondit dans sa poitrine. Waouh ce sourire ferait de l'ombre au soleil. _**

**_"Ne recommence pas Lena !" l'avertit Sam alors que la future PDG de LuthorCorp suivait l'étudiante des yeux tandis qu'elle s'installait deux rangées plus bas à côté d'un type qui allait dégager de cette place dans les deux prochaines minutes._**

**_"Lena…" soupira Sam alors que le génie se levait discrètement tandis que le professeur tournait le dos pour écrire au tableau. _**

**_Son amie était incorrigible alors qu'elle venait d'être convoquée chez le Doyen pour son comportement inapproprié, elle remettait cela. Elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin de séduire, de se faire passer pour une garce, ce qu'elle était définitivement pas. A chaque fois qu'un homme ou une femme lui plaisait, elle en faisait un défi. Un devoir de, il ou elle la séduire. C'était maladif chez elle, Sam savait ce que cela cachait, elle aurait aimé pouvoir combler ce vide dans le cœur de son amie mais il était bien trop grand. Il n'y avait que dans le privé qu'elle était elle-même, une femme altruiste, généreuse, gentille et tellement fantastique._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir les Supercorpiens(nes), alors voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic, je le poste aujourd'hui car ce week end je ne suis pas là donc... Pour l'héritière ca sera logiquement lundi.**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews :**

**Syndranys : Désolée tu as attendu la semaine mais pas en entier lol c'est déjà ça non ?**

**mikasadragnir07 : Oui j'adore pépé et mémé lol et Lena aura clairement de l'amour avec eux, ca va lui changer, la relation entre Karlena est ce que j'aime le plus. Pour la nouvelle fiction eh bien en fait lorsque j'aurai finis de poster l'héritière afin que je puisse la finir.**

**Nath672 : Bon je pense que tu devrais garder la boite au cas où, lol Une fin supercorp oui...**

**Aurore 93 : Heureusement pour Lena elle a de supers grands parents en effet, je ne pouvais pas laisser Julia et Ronan hors de mon histoire, je les adore. Lena va ouvrir les yeux bien sur et le Supercorp plane tout au long de cette Kara sera toujours là pour sauver sa chérie, c'est ce que pense Lena en tout cas. Ne déprime pas voyons lol. Haha j'espère que le réveil n'a pas été trop dure ça m'arrive tout le temps quand je lis une super fic que j'adore, je me force à arrêter de lire mais après j'y pense lol. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, j'essais de faire au la béta je voudrais bien mais j'ai une façon d'écrire assez spécial ( je t'avais mp mais bon lol) J'écris une première version brut, comme les sentiments émotions me vienne puis je relis et corrige en même temps et fait des ajouts (ressentis ...) du coup bien souvent c'est au dernier moment que j'envoi, alors à moins d'être ultra dispo ça va être hyper contraignant pour toi. Ton message est parfait.**

**J : Oui papi a vu sa soeur en Lena et les GP aussi mais oui j'ai voulu te faire croire le contraire sinon y a plus de suspens lol. Lena est une borgne au milieu des aveugles, elle ne voit que ce qu'elle est prête à voir. En effet le départ de Kara est plus imminent, oui Lena n'aurait pas vécu l'agression s'ils avaient dit la vérité. Lena se montre quelque fois égoïste, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut je trouve. Kara a toujours eu le sens du sacrifice pour les autres, pour les personnes qu'elle aime, se faire aimé de Kara est une chose à laquelle on devrait pas renoncer au contraire. Voila la suite alors lol... Pour la nouvelle fic oui le comportement de Lena cache quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une simple addiction au sexe et à la séduction sinon c'est juste une ... enfin tu sais... Lena sera le prédateur de Kara mais ça sera pas si simple lol. Je vais mieux, j'ai eu un sacré coup de moue, la fatigue ( pas le corona lol) J'espère te faire rêver encore alors...**

**Sawfy31 : Haha tu refais surface, j'aime tu ne veux pas refaire surface également pour ta fic ? Les retrouvailles après autant d'années séparés, j'espère qu'elles l'étaient, le Supercorp arrive ... Une suite ? Hum... Haha oui Kara la proie de Lena franchement qui ne voudrait pas lol faudrait être difficile non mdr Et oui Kara est un cas désespéré pour qui veut lui faire du charme à moins d'être explicite et encore lol, c'est sa candeur qu'on adore.**

**GeekInsociable :Non mon but est de vous faire rêver voyons et un peu de mal quand même lol, pour la survit j'espère ça serait dommage quand même... Lena n'a jamais rien à dire, elle ne sait pas en fait et oui elle veut la retenir comme toujours parce qu'elle pense qu'elle restera quoi qu'il se passe. Pour les GP, c'était voulu d'endormir la chose parce que je voulais faire cela dans un rebondissement, Lena a décidé de retrouver ses racines pour savoir qui elle est, aller de l'avant, j'aurai trouvé illogique qu'elle ne pardonne pas au final. Depuis le début je me dit que la mère de Lena est soit pas morte et qu'elle travaille pour Leviathan ou qu'elle a été tué par eux, j'ai choisis l'option moins pénible à entendre pour Lena la pauvre morflerait et ca mènerait à une fic que je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire car trop long lol. Liliane aime sa fille peut importe ce qu'on en dit et je n'aime pas les fics qui la dépeigne comme une pourriture sans coeur car ce n'est pas le cas au final, oui elle l'aime à sa façon même si sa soif de pouvoir et sa xénophobie est forte que tout. Kara pense à un lieu précis mais je ne peux pas dire quoi...Tu le sauras en lisant la suite...**

**Glaxe1706m : Ah oui en effet 2h40 c'est lourd, je suis contente que tu aimes mes histoires,j'y mets tout mon cœur, (et mon âme de shippeuse lol) J'aimerais bien qu'on parle un peu plus de Lena dans la série parce que franchement c'est de pire en pire plus ça va moins on la voit, la série me déçois de plus en plus, elle s'éloigne de plus en plus de ses valeurs de base. Voici donc le prochain chapitre et le Supercorp ? Liliane aime Lena, elle voulait tué Morgan Edge parce qu'il s'en était prit à sa fille, comme elle dit seule un Luthor a droit de s'en prendre à un Luthor, c'est de l'amour vache lol.**

**Tsukune5000 : Oui les grand parent ont mentis pour protéger Lena. Elle réalise ses sentiments mais ce n'est pas simple de les dire. Tu as tout compris, c'est lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tient, l'éloignement peu avoir du bon en effet. La suite la voici. Je n'abandonne pas ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Keyenix : J'ai peu ml'habitude de faire des AU, en générale, je m'en tiens à la base de l'histoire et brode autour, c'est une première en fait me^me pour mes fics Castle j'ai toujours initié les histoires sur les personnages dans leurs rôles. Je m'éclate à écrire cette nouvelle fic. Oui Kara a menti à Lena, malheureusement et je pense que si elle l'avait dit à un moment donné autre que ceux montré dans la série aurait donné du bon,dans l'avion par exemple. Juste avant Lex c'est ça le truc. Lena veut la retenir et est prête à tout pour cela, même prier Rao s'il le faut, alors une langue et un chien pff fastoche lol. Pour le Kryptonien en fait non, tout sort de mon esprit torturé et quand j'ai lu, je me suis dit que ça ressemblait en fait mais c'est complètement inventé mais comme j'ai pas de dictionnaire de la langue lol. Il parait qu'il y a un site qui existe sur la langue je n'ai pas cherché je t'avoue mais pourquoi pas, on sait que quelque mot qu'on a entendu dans la série. Je ne pense pas que Kara fasse exprès car elle n'a pas de vice en elle, triché sur cela voudrait dire simuler et c'est tellement pas dans sa nature, elle est juste naïve et candide, c'est beau malgré son passé. Une fin déprimante ? Tout est relatif non ? Une conclusion supercorp oui bien sur lol je suis une shippeuse moi. Bref garde les mouchoirs à portée de mains au cas...**

**Antchristmas : Cette fiction oui s'arrêtera au chapitre 10, bien bien c'est bien d'être partagé des fois on est exaucé et on a tout ! Le beure l'argent du beurre et le cul de la fermière lol ou du fermier au choix selon les préférences lol.**

* * *

**Voila encore merci et bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Lena avait tellement pleurée que ses yeux la brûlaient mais elle était heureuse, enfin. C'était comme si un poids dans son cœur s'était libéré, comme si un vide s'était remplis.

« Tu nous a tellement manqué mon petit cœur. » déclara Julia en embrassant les joues de sa petite fille avec une tendresse infinie, caressant ses cheveux d'ébène avec douceur.

« J'espère que tu sauras nous pardonner, nous ne voulions pas te mentir, encore moins t'abandonner, tout ce que nous avons fait était… » dit Ronan en serrant un peu plus fortement les mains de sa petite fille dans les siennes d'une voix chevrotante, les yeux brillants.

« Pour me protéger » termina pour lui, la brune. « Oui j'ai compris. Je ne vous dirais pas que je ne garde pas un peu de rancœur envers cela. Mais une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup m'a dit que la vie était trop courte pour garder les rancœurs et que je devais écouter mon cœur. Et… il me dit que je dois saisir ma chance. Je suis venue ici pour vous retrouver, pour savoir qui je suis, d'où je venais et je suis heureuse. Heureuse de voir que ma famille n'est pas qu'une succession d'ignobles tueurs sanguinaires assoiffés de pouvoir. » finit-elle en posant naturellement sa tête dans le creux du cou de son grand père qui déposa un baiser sur son front, la serrant contre lui.

Lena pensa que c'était l'endroit le plus agréable au monde. Comme si cela était naturel, comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie, elle, Lena Luthor qui n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'affection de la part d'un parent, qui n'était aucunement tactile, recherchait les câlins de la part de deux personnes qui quelques jours auparavant lui était complètement inconnus. C'était complètement hors de son caractère, hors de ce qu'elle était mais peut être qu'aujourd'hui, elle était simplement Lena Kieran et non Luthor…Une femme qui retrouvait enfin ses racines.

« Kara est vraiment une femme formidable. » fit Julia avec un sourire entendu, comprenant sans mal d'où sa petite fille tirait ces paroles sages.

« Oh oui ! » souffla la femme d'affaires en se redressant scrutant le salon, surprise du silence qui y régnait.

Balayant la pièce du regard, elle se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout ne rompre en ne voyant ni Kara, ni Krypto. Non ! Elle n'était pas partie, elle ne serait pas partie sans lui dire au revoir, sans dire au revoir à ses grands-parents, sans lui avoir laissé une chance de la retenir. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas.

Sentant sa respiration se couper, Lena couru en dehors de la maison à la recherche de son amie. Elle avait la tête qui tournait voyait des étoiles se former dans son champ de vision, elle n'était pas parti, non elle ne l'avait pas laissé. Elle se rattrapa à la rambarde du perron sentant ses jambes flageoler, alors qu'elle voyait la blonde jouer avec Krypto lui lançant un bâton qu'il allait chercher pour lui rapporter en aboyant joyeusement. Elle soupira, reprenant son souffle, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres alors que son amie riait faisant semblant de jeter la branche tandis que le berger courait inutilement au-devant, s'arrêtant dans sa course pour épier les alentours à la recherche de son jouet de fortune puis revenant vers Kara qui lui donnait une caresse et lançait véritablement le bout de bois.

Elle l'observa un long moment en silence posant sa tête contre la poutre de soutien. Elle lui devait tellement, tout ce bonheur, quelle avait retrouvé, elle lui devait. Comment pourrait-elle un jour assez la remercier ? Kara était la personne la plus fantastique qu'elle est rencontrée et se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter d'être aimé d'elle. La méritait-elle ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Méritait-elle son amour ? Surement pas. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas la perdre pas encore.

« Tu as vraiment une amie adorable. » fit-Julia dans son dos.

La brune tourna la tête en souriant acceptant la tasse de thé que lui tendait sa grand-mère.

« Oui… » souffla-t-elle un doux sourire ses yeux se reportant sur sa meilleure amie qui ne semblait pas décider à rentrer, désirant certainement laisser du temps à Lena avec sa famille.

« Que comptes tu faire avec ton amie ma chérie ? » s'enquit la vieille dame en riant légèrement alors que Kara chutait à terre et que Krypto venait vers elle pour la lécher.

Lena ne répondit pas se contentant de regarder la journaliste repousser le berger qui aboyait mécontent. Que comptait-elle faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, avait-elle le droit de retenir la fille du ciel ? Pouvait-elle lui demander de passer au-dessus de ses sentiments pour rester à ses côtés ? Certainement pas. Pouvait-elle la laisser partir sans rien lui dire ? Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Du temps, il lui fallait plus de temps pour faire le point, elle espérait que sa meilleure amie comprendrait comme elle le faisait toujours…

Lena se décida à rejoindre Kara et Kryto sous le tendre regard de Julia qui avait été rejoint par son mari

"Crois-tu qu'elle va ouvrir les yeux ?" S'enquit Ronan en observant la brune interpeller la blonde qui lui tendit un doux sourire.

"Je l'espère mon chéri mais après tout c'est ma petite fille." Répondit Julia avant de se tourner vers son homme pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Pauvre Kara !" Plaignit le vieil homme faisant pester sa femme qui lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le ventre.

" Tu vas rendre ce chien fou !" Ricana la femme d'affaires alors que Kara faisait encore semblant de lui jeter le bâton.

« Il marche à chaque fois, au bout d'un temps, il devrait se dire que je vais lui faire la blague ! » rit la journaliste en regardant le berger encore une fois chercher son jouet de fortune.

« C'est un chien, il ne pense pas comme toi et moi voyons Kara ! » contra la brune en secouant la tête ne pouvant retenir un sourire devant la mine perplexe de son amie.

« Mais un chien hyper intelligent, il me répond quand je lui parle. » contredit la fille du ciel en lançant le bâton que Krypto attrapa en plein vol sous les applaudissements de la cadette des Danvers.

« Ah bon et que te dit-il ? Des confidences sur son existence de chien et sur son excitation d'avoir son prochain repas et sa promenade ? » se moqua la jeune Luthor en faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Supergirl qui relançait le bout de bois ne semblant pas se lasser du jeu avec l'animal qui aboyait de contentement.

« Ne soit pas moqueuse Lena, je t'ai vu lui parler et sourire quand il aboyait en réponse, tu peux faire ta dure mais tu es toute mielleuse avec lui. » chicana Kara en jetant un regard taquin à Lena qui ne répondit pas se contentant de sourire.

Peut-être qu'en effet elle était tombée sous le charme du berger mais seulement parce qu'il était adorable et que son comportement enjoué, surexcité et câlin lui faisait penser à une certaine blonde mais elle préférait taire ce fait, pas sûr que la jeune femme apprécierait d'être comparé à un chien, aussi craquant soit-il.

Un léger silence se fit, simplement perturbé par les aboiements gais de Krypto. Lena aurait voulu abordé un sujet, un sujet qui la préoccupait depuis la veille mais elle n'osait pas, elle avait tellement peur de la réponse. Est-ce que sa meilleure amie avait changé d'avis sur son départ ou allait-elle la laisser comme elle lui avait annoncé ? Elle l'avait aidé à retrouver sa famille, elle n'avait donc plus aucune raison de rester. Elle avait été clair sur le sujet, elle l'aimait et parce qu'elle l'aimait d'amour, que cela la faisait souffrir, elle devait s'éloigner dans la seule volonté d'oublier ses sentiments amoureux pour elle et de revenir et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais Lena ne voulait pas qu'elle parte et au final et elle ne savait pas si elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle avait une petite lueur dans son cœur, celle de l'espoir car la jeune femme gardait son côté pétillant, elle était toujours si lumineuse et souriante mais au fond, au très fond de son cœur, la milliardaire savait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour donner le change pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier Kara … » finit par dire la milliardaire brisant le silence.

« Pour quoi ? » s'étonna la dernière fille de Krypton en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme lançant le bâton au hasard qui atterrit bien plus loin que nécessaire.

« Pour tout, pour ton soutien, pour ton aide précieuse sans laquelle je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma famille. » répliqua la jeune Luthor en joignant ses mains devant elle les triturant, intimité « Pour ta patience… » murmura-t-elle à peine audible, si bien que sans ses pouvoirs Kara n'aurait pas entendu.

Un autre silence se fit durant lequel la blonde réfléchissait à ses paroles, elle n'avait pas besoin de la remercier, elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle était son amie, parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Et en dépit du fait que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés et que ce fait lui broyait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle se félicitait d'être quelque peu responsable de l'allégresse de la femme qu'elle aimait. C'était un petit réconfort à défaut de pouvoir lui donner le monde, à défaut de pouvoir la choyer et faire son bonheur complet, elle y contribuait un peu.

« Toujours… » souffla-t-elle en rougissant, sentant ses joues chauffer et son cœur battre la chamade à ses propres mots qui pour elle avait une signification tellement profonde et forte.

Souvent, elles se disaient ces mots. Une promesse d'éternité, d'une amitié indéfectible. Mais pour Kara, aujourd'hui, cela voulait dire tellement plus. Elle lui promettait son amour, sa fidélité mais cela semblait sonner faux alors qu'elle n'avait pas ce droit. C'était déplacé et il fallait qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme une amoureuse transit. Qu'elle arrête de s'imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. Qu'elle arrête de vouloir l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout simplement qu'elle arrête d'être amoureuse mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On n'effaçait pas des sentiments aussi puissant d'un revers de main et la blonde savait que plus elle restait auprès de sa meilleure amie et moins elle parviendrait à se détacher de ses sentiments qui lui étreignait le cœur jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Bien entendu être loin de Lena serait une épreuve, elle le savait. Mais rester auprès d'elle serait pire, la voir tous les jours, son si jolie sourire, ses beaux yeux verts mystérieux et envoutant, son parfum enivrant, son corps si attirant… _**Focus Kara, tu te perds encore**_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

« Lena … maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta famille… » commença la blonde avant d'être interrompu par la brune qui fit volte-face tournant le dos à son amie.

« Si on rentrait, je commence à avoir froid pas toi ? »

« Lena… » souffla la journaliste alors que la femme d'affaires lui prenait la main pour l'entrainer avec elle.

« Non tu ne peux pas avoir froid, je suis bête mais tu as surement faim, n'est-ce pas, je suis certaine que Julia va encore nous faire un repas divin ! » rigola Lena avant de siffler le berger qui courra comme un perdu les dépassant à une vitesse folle pour se retrouver devant la porte à attendre remuant la queue, la langue pendant et dégoulinante.

Kara soupira, elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait le courage d'aborder à nouveau le sujet de son départ, elle avait bien compris que la jeune Luthor ne voulait pas en parler pour je ne sais quelle raison. Pourtant, elle devait bien comprendre que c'était un supplice de rester à ses côtés, un supplice pour son cœur brisé. Elle savait que cela faisait de la peine à sa meilleure amie, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle l'abandonnait car ce n'était pas le cas mais pour une fois, Kara voulait penser à elle, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être égoïste, elle faisait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, surtout les gens qu'elle aimait mais cette fois, elle sentait que si elle ne faisait pas une chose pour elle, elle deviendrait folle. S'éloigner était la seule solution, la meilleure chose à faire pour revenir auprès de la brune. Etre auprès d'elle sans arrière-pensée, sans ses sentiments qui la bouffaient de l'intérieur. Lena ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait, elle lui avait dit, son attitude lui disait même si elle était affectueuse avec elle. Mais cela, elle l'avait toujours été, c'était leur truc les câlins, les accolades tendres et si avant elle adorait cela maintenant cela la faisait souffrir. Elle aurait voulu que la brune garde ses distances, arrête d'être tactile mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander cela alors que c'était elle-même qui avait instauré cela entre elles alors que la femme d'affaires n'aimait vraiment les contacts physiques. C'était ça leur amitié, un peu à la limite du flirt. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'était véritablement plus possible, c'était aussi agréable que c'en était douloureux. Parce que Kara en voulait plus, bien plus. La Kryptonienne n'avait jamais été de celle qui pensait au relation charnelle, en fait ce n'était même pas dans sa culture mais au contact de Lena et depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle l'aimait, il lui arrivait souvent d'en rêver. Régulièrement, elle imaginait la brune dans ses bras à lui faire l'amour, à la combler et définitivement ce n'était pas du tout approprié pour une meilleure amie. Elle refusait ses pensées impures à son égard, elle ne voulait pas être comme ces hommes gérer par leurs sentiments bestiaux et écœurant même si là où il y avait que des instincts primaux pour ces sous hommes, chez elle, il n'y avait que de l'amour. Elle ne voulait pas la posséder, elle voulait l'aimer.

« Kara ? » entendit-elle appelé Julia.

Papillonnant des yeux, la blonde reporta son attention sur la vieille femme qui lui souriait, elle lui rendit machinalement.

« Tu es dans la lune ma belle, ça fait deux minutes que je t'appelle. » fit la grand-mère de son amie.

La fille du ciel scruta le salon pour se rendre compte que Lena était en pleine discussion avec Ronan, tous deux attablés.

« Je…pardon, vous disiez ? » s'excusa la blonde en triturant ses lunettes nerveusement, rougissant alors que la matriarche l'avait arraché à ses pensées libertines sur sa petite fille.

« Que le repas était près, ce n'est que des restes que j'ai cuisinés en une gigantesque omelette que je sais que tu vas décorer, viens à table nous n'attendons que toi. » lui apprit avec douceur madame Kieran en se dirigeant vers les deux membres de sa famille.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement au calme, un dîner ordinaire d'une famille pas très ordinaire. Une Héritière d'une multinationale valant des milliards, deux parents d'une femme certainement assassinée par une organisation secrète datant du début des temps, grands-parents désespérés de ne jamais rencontrer leur petite fille adoptée par une des familles les plus puissantes au monde et parce Lena l'incluait dans sa famille, une extraterrestre aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, protectrice de la planète terre. Non ce n'était pas une famille ordinaire, une nouvelle famille dont chaque membre était aimé par la jeune femme d'affaires.

Cette dernière regarda Kara qui riait aux pitreries de Ronan, oui cette blonde pétillante était sa famille et elle en était heureuse. Juste à cet instant elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, c'était le bonheur.

" Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?" Demanda la journaliste en buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

"Oh là, c'est une longue histoire." Rit Julia, un regard de connivence vers son mari faisant sourire les deux femmes devant une telle complicité, c'était tellement beau à voir.

La Kryptonienne se mordit les lèvres, les enviant cette complicité, elle ne l'avait qu'avec une seule personne, sa meilleure amie, juste sa meilleure amie…

"Nous avons le temps pour écouter, n'est-ce pas Kara ?" Déclara la brune en faisant un clin d'œil qui fit rougir l'interpellée, malgré elle.

"Bien sûr." Souffla-t-elle, pas dupe du manège de la jeune femme.

Elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire et pouvait le comprendre mais encore une fois, elle serait égoïste sur ce coup là, son cœur en avait besoin.

"Bien alors commence mon cœur, je vais chercher ma glace." Proposa monsieur Kieran en se hissant de son siège

"Je vais vous aider !" Offrit la journaliste en se levant à son tour.

"Reste assise Bella, je suis vieux mais pas empâté, n'insulte pas mon âge, je n'ai que 78 ans !" La réprimanda faussement Ronan en faisant un clin d'œil plein de malice à sa petite fille qui sourit.

"Oh mais non, je ne voulais pas vous insulter, je ne me permettrais pas cela." s'excusa Kara, rouge de honte en se rasseyant, pinçant ses lèvres d'embarras à l'idée d'avoir offensé le vieil homme.

"Oh Ronan, regarde ce que tu as fait, elle est toute gênée maintenant, il plaisante ma chérie." Rit Julia en roulant des yeux alors que la jeune Danvers triturait ses lunettes nerveusement.

« Oh mais avoues ma chérie qu'elle est trop craquante lorsqu'elle rougit, n'est-ce pas Lena ? » dit le grand père en s'adressant tour à tour sa femme et sa petite fille.

« Je confirme en effet. » convint la brune en regardant la journaliste dont le teint avait viré au cramoisis, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

C'était si facile de la mettre mal à l'aise, elle qui était si timide. Elle s'en était souvent amusée, juste la taquiner pour la voir rougir ainsi, c'était un de ses petits plaisirs qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Tandis que le vieil homme préparait le dessert, la matriarche prit la parole pour raconter leur histoire, celle de leur rencontre, celle qui avait mené à la naissance de Lena des décennies plus tard.

« Alors, je dois vous avouer qu'au départ, je n'avais vraiment pas une bonne opinons de papi en fait, il était pour moi peu fréquentable. Mon père était menuisier charpentier, son affaire était assez prospère et étant dépassé, il lui fallait de l'aide, il a donc pris un apprentis, Ronan. » débuta-t-elle en souriant.

« Il était désinvolte et charmeur, il me draguait ouvertement dans le dos de mon père et j'avais bon le remettre à sa place, il revenait toujours à la charge ».

" J'étais amoureux, j'avais eu littéralement le coup de foudre. A la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, j'étais foutus et le fait qu'elle me résiste éveillait encore plus mon intérêt." Repris Ronan en déposant les coupelles et la glace fait maison sur la table.

" oui c'est surtout ça. Les filles du village étaient folles de lui avec ses beaux yeux verts mystérieux, je devais être la seule à ne pas être sous son charme et n'être pas passé dans son lit !" Contra Julia en servant à chacun de la glace alors qu'elles riaient à la remarque.

"C'est entièrement faux !" S'indigna Ronan en s'asseyant aux cotés de sa femme.

"Tu n'as pas couché avec toutes les filles du village ?" Répliqua Julia un sourcil levé haut, signe de sa perplexité, rappelant fortement à Kara une certaine brune.

" Je ne nie pas. Je dis juste que lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai été frappé par ta beauté et que mon cœur n'a plus battu que pour toi. !" Nuançant le vieil homme en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe sous les regards attendris des deux jeunes femmes.

" Oui tu te rattrape bien !" Convint Julia provoquant les rires de l'assemblée.

"Le temps a passé et nous sommes devenus amis, j'ai ai découvert qu'il n'était pas si crétin que cela et qu'il était au final de bonne compagnie." Dit la matriarche en prenant la main de son mari. " Je lui préparais ses repas et nous avions de longues conversations durant sa pause du midi. J'appréciais beaucoup ces moments et les soirs après son travail, nous nous promenions et il me faisait réviser mes cours, il était assez utile pour cela." Raconta Julia avec un tendre sourire.

" J'aurai pu passer mon diplôme d'infirmière moi aussi." Rit monsieur Kieran, causant l'hilarité générale.

La brune et la blonde échangèrent un regard complice attendrie par l'attitude des deux personnes âgées qui semblaient tellement amoureux plus de 60 ans après leur rencontre. C'était tellement beau et Lena sentis son cœur se gonfler de fierté et d'admiration que ça soit ses grands-parents et ne pouvait que rêver un tel amour.

" Dès que je faisais un pas vers elle, elle en faisait deux en arrière, c'était difficile. Être à ses côtés juste comme un ami devenait insupportable, je me mourrais d'amour et elle semblait n'en avoir que faire." Se désola le grand-père, un sourire triste au souvenir.

Kara se pinça les lèvres, elle pouvait aisément comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir Ronan. Aimé une personne qui ne vous aime pas en retour était la pire des douleurs. C'était comme si votre cœur était broyé. Que vous voyiez votre bonheur à portée de doigts et qu'il vous échappe. Pour lui cela avait finis par être partagé. Il avait réussi à saisir ce bonheur et Kara ne pouvait que l'envier. Etre auprès de son amour et pouvoir enfin le concrétiser devait être merveilleux mais la jeune femme n'aurait jamais cela et son cœur se serrait durement dans sa poitrine à cette idée. Plus le temps passait et moins elle avait l'espoir de se guérir de sa meilleure amie, si elle partait, elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas…

"J'avais mes études, elles étaient importantes pour moi, je voulais faire une différence aider les gens et l'amour ne rentrait pas dans mes projets bien au contraire." Poursuivit Julia sortant la blonde de ses sombres pensées. "Et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il me brise le cœur, l'avoir comme ami suffisait, il était présent pour moi, toujours, c'était mon meilleur ami tout simplement." Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son homme qui la serrait contre lui avec une tendresse si profonde que le cœur de Lena bondit dans sa poitrine.

Les meilleurs amis au monde étaient les plus beaux amoureux qu'elle est jamais vu. Etait-ce possible pour d'autre, parfois, il fallait prendre des risques mais parfois cela n'en valait pas la peine.

"Puis, il y a eu ce jour où j'ai cru le perdre pour toujours, cela m'a ouvert les yeux." Souffla la grand-mère essuyant une larme douloureuse sur sa joue.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" S'enquit la femme d'affaires, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge.

"J'étais sur un chantier avec Mathias le père de Julia, je réparais un toit tandis que Matt était parti chercher de la matière première supplémentaire à la scierie. J'étais resté fixer les planches de la charpente, quand je me suis retourner pour prendre un outil, j'ai eu un étourdissement à force de rester en plein soleil et j'ai glissé. J'ai fait une chute de 3 mètres et atterrit à même le sol. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé après si ce n'est que j'avais un ange à mes côtés à mon réveille." Expliqua le grand-père en resserrant son étreinte sur son épouse.

"Il a été amené par mon père à l'hôpital, j'étais de garde. Quand je l'ai vu, inconscient, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Il était en morceaux, ses bras ses jambes étaient brisés mais le plus inquiétant était sa tête, il avait une sévère commotion. A l'époque nous n'avions pas le savoir d'aujourd'hui et mon Dieu je l'en remercie, il est tombé entre les mains du meilleur chirurgien que l'Irlande ait porté. Il l'a opéré pendant près de 15 heures pour évacuer le sang qui était dans son cerveau, il est resté dans le coma durant plusieurs semaines, je l'ai veillé chaque jour et chaque nuit dès que j'avais un moment et j'ai ai supplié Dieu de me le ramener. J'étais prête à tout abandonner à tout donner pour ça, si ça voulait dire qu'il me revienne." Sanglota Julia le souvenir douloureux encore vif dans son esprit malgré les années passées.

Lena serra les dents, elle imaginait parfaitement ce que sa grand-mère avait pu ressentir. Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait, avoir peur de ne plus le revoir. C'est ce qu'elle avait ressentis lorsque Kara était parti au combat contre l'anti monitor, elle l'avait caché mais elle avait été terrifiée l'idée qu'elle lui ne revienne pas. Connaissant son sens du sacrifice, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait donné sa vie si cela avait tout réglé pour les mondes. Elle s'était souvenue de tout à son retour, lorsque tous les mondes étaient réapparus, c'est ce qui avait fait qu'elle lui avait pardonné.

"Et enfin, il s'est réveillé et j'étais si heureuse que je l'ai embrassé." Souffla la vieille dame en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Ronan faisant détourner les yeux des deux jeunes femmes qui se jetèrent un bref regard.

"Savez-vous ce que cet idiot m'a dit ?" Questionna Julia en ricanant.

"Je suis mort ?" Proposa Kara en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant la mine dépitée de Ronan et l'air faussement agacé de Julia.

C'est ce qu'elle aurait dit, si elle s'était réveillée avec les lèvres de l'amour de sa vie sur les siennes.

"Exactement, je lui ai hurlé dessus, j'ai pleuré, j'étais en colère, puis je l'ai encore embrassé. J'avais peur mais je ne voulais plus perdre de temps parce que la vie est bien trop courte pour vivre avec des regrets." Conclus la matriarche en regardant avec amour son mari.

Un silence se fit, Kara essuya une larme de sa joue en souriant timidement. Lena, elle aussi était émue mais en bonne Luthor qu'elle était, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle risqua un regard vers son amie, qui elle, laissait aller pleinement ses émotions. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'enviait parfois, elle aussi aurait aimé savoir-faire ça, pouvoir se laisser aller à ses sentiments mais elle en était incapable.

"L'amour triomphe toujours !" Clama la blonde les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Oh mais regardez-moi cela, nous avons une petite princesse Disney parmi nous." Se moqua Ronan faisant rire tout le monde à part Kara qui rougissait baissant la tête en essuyant ses larmes sous le regard tendre de la brune qui se pencha sur elle pour lui murmurer :

"Rassures toi, je ne dirais à personne que la vaillante Supergirl a un cœur en guimauve fondant."

La fille du ciel se pinça les lèvres, souriant timidement, la proximité de son amie allait faire imploser son cœur ou elle prendrait feu, au choix.

Ce n'est que vers 23 heures que les filles rejoignirent leur chambre. Lorsque Lena y pénétra-t-elle eu un moment d'arrêt. C'était la chambre de sa mère, elle l'avait compris. Elle toucha chaque objet, chaque meuble. Ce lit était celui où elle avait couché. Ce bureau celui sur lequel elle avait étudié. Ces livres sur les étagères pleines a craqué ceux qu'elle avait lu. La coiffeuse celle sur laquelle elle s'était assise pour se coiffer, peut être s'était fait belle pour un béguin. Regardant les tableaux, elle se demanda si c'était l'œuvre de sa mère, la signature ne révélant qu'un gribouillis de lettre qui ressemblait à des initiales. Cette photo d'une petite fille qui peignait sur une colline était-ce sa mère ? Cette pièce, c'était le sanctuaire de sa mère et elle la voyait avec un nouveau regard comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

Ses émotions si bien maintenues jusqu'à présent la submergeaient. Kara l'observait en silence la laissant se recueillir. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de son amie briller dangereusement, elle s'avança et avec douceur encercla ses épaules de ses bras puissants. La brune se laissa aller calant son dos contre la poitrine de la blonde posant ses mains sur les avant-bras de cette dernière. Elle baissa la tête pour pleurer en silence et Kara ne prononça aucune parole, ignorant son cœur meurtris qui se serrait et lui faisait mal, posant sa tête sur celle de la brune qui soupira dans ses sanglots.

C'est comme si toute la tension de ces derniers mois retombait d'un coup, ses larmes plus tôt avec ses grands-parents n'avaient été rien comparé aux flots qu'elle déversait à cet instant et comme si une chape de plomb tombait sur la jeune femme elle se sentait atrocement faible. Elle était épuisée aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Ses jambes flageolèrent et la journaliste due soutenir son amie qui laissa sa tête aller en arrière pour qu'elle repose sur l'épaule de la blonde qui frémit à la proximité. Kara voulait soutenir sa meilleure amie, elle était là pour cela car elle en avait besoin. Ainsi, elle repoussa au loin ses sentiments amoureux, encore une fois. Resserrant sa prise puis elle tourna la tête vers la brune qui avait les yeux fermés et cessé de pleurer. Elle comprit à son corps moue dans ses bras et a sa respiration lente qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle sourit et avec lenteur fit basculer la tête de Lena dans le creux de son bras gauche passa l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle la déposa avec douceur. Lentement, elle lui ôta ses chaussures puis la couvrit d'une couverture qu'elle trouva dans le placard.

Elle resta un long moment debout devant le lit à observer la brune endormie, elle semblait si paisible, si belle et vulnérable à la fois. Le cœur de la fille du ciel se gonfla un peu plus d'amour pour son amie et Kara de demanda si elle pouvait encore l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus. C'était beau mais effrayant à la fois. Elle était terrifiée par ses sentiments comment allait-elle les enfouir, les oublier. Même en partant loin de Lena. Une question qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, une question sans réponse. Pouvait-on oublier l'amour de sa vie ? Son âme sœur ?

Lorsque Lena se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Elle resta un moment les yeux fermer le sourire aux lèvres, écoutant la respiration lente de Kara, son souffle lui frappait agréablement le visage. Était-ce un de ses pouvoirs Kryptonien d'avoir une haleine fraîche même le matin ? Encore une chose qu'elle pouvait lui envier en dehors du fait qu'elle pouvait s'empiffrer de cochonneries sans risquer l'obésité ou la crise cardiaque.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'élargit en avisant le visage d'ange qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se demandait également, si cela faisait partie de la panoplie de supers héros, si tous les Kryptonien avaient le physique des Dieux ou si c'était juste Kara et son cousin. Peut-être juste la famille El. Elle sentait des fourmillements dans ses doigts tant elle avait envie de retracer les traits parfaits de Supergirl mais elle se retint ce n'était définitivement pas approprié. Amies juste des amies, c'est ce qu'elle voulait, l'amour ce n'était pas pour elle.

"Lena ?" Entendit-elle la voix de Kara l'appeler.

Papillonnant des yeux, la jeune femme confuse, regarda autour d'elle quand s'était rendormie ? Se redressant elle regarda la blonde, tentant de chasser la brume de son esprit.

"Eh bien la belle au bois dormant avait besoin de dormir." Rigola Kara en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

La brune regarda un moment la blonde en train de finir de se vêtir. Un étrange bien-être s'emparant d'elle comme une scène familière du quotidien. Se réveiller auprès de sa meilleure amie semblait si naturel.

"Qu'elle heure est-il ?" S'enquit la femme d'affaires en s'asseyant dans le lit passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre lui donnant un air de lionne qui fit rire la journaliste.

" Il est 11h passé miss Nala !" Se moqua la blonde en s'asseyant sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussettes.

" Tu as décidé de faire référence à tous les Disney aujourd'hui ? Je suis Nala ou Aurore ? Faudrait savoir." Fit la Luthor en levant son sourcil gauche, air taquin sur la face.

Kara sembla réfléchir un moment sa chaussette d'une main son menton entre les doigts. Son air sérieux fit rire la milliardaire qui remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine les enserrant de ses bras, posant son menton au sommet en la regardant avec un sourire amusé.

" Les deux !" Décida finalement la Kryptonienne en regardant Lena sa chaussette toujours dans la main.

" Et comment je peux être une princesse blonde et une lionne en même temps ?" Voulu savoir Lena dubitative, se demandant si elle avait vraiment cette conversation à son âge.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Kara qu'elle pouvait avoir ce genre de dialogue puérile en étant aussi sérieuse. Cette femme avait gardé son âme d'enfant malgré les tragédies qui l'avaient frappé successivement et elle l'admirait tellement pour ça.

" Facile, princesse pour la beauté d'Aurore et c'est cliché, toujours les princesses blondes. Et Nala pour la crinière que tu arbores en ce moment !" Répondit simplement la journaliste comme si ça coulait de source.

Lena la regarda haussa les sourcils, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres qu'elle finit par mordre.

" Ok, tu sais que dans ce cas, il y a un problème logistique dans ce que tu dis, une lionne n'a pas de crinière, c'est le lion qui en a une." Souleva la brune se retenant de rire devant la mine dépitée de son amie qui fronçait les sourcils, contrariée.

" Tu es trop logique miss pragmatique !" Se désola la blonde en enfilant sa seconde chaussette.

" Mon côté scientifique sûrement." Répondit la femme d'affaires en se rallongeant en étoile.

La blonde roula des yeux secouant la tête avant de se lever. Elle avisa la brune qui avait les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, elle était si radieuse. Kara était heureuse pour elle, enfin sa meilleure amie trouvait le bonheur, elle le méritait tellement. Il était temps pour elle de partir. Lena irait bien, elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir guérir de sa meilleure amie et espérer pouvoir revenir à elle, juste comme avant… mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire comme avant ? Leur amitié avait toujours été à la limite du flirt. Leurs échanges visuels étaient toujours intenses, c'était ce qu'elles étaient des amies fusionnelles. Un couple platonique et Kara s'en était toujours contenté, s'imaginant que l'amitié avec une autre femme était ainsi puisque Lena était sa première amie féminine. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que leur amitié allait bien au-delà et avec sa perte avait compris que ses sentiments étaient tout autre que cela. Elle voulait Lena comme compagne, amoureuse, pensait même au mariage, elle qui n'avait jamais au grand jamais envisagé être attachée à quelqu'un d'autre de la sorte même avec Mon El.

"Lena, je dois te dire quelque chose." Commença la journaliste en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit, ses mains sur ses genoux, les frottant sur son jean pour essuyer leur moiteur.

"J'avais prévu de visiter le coin aujourd'hui qu'en dis-tu ? Voir où ma mère a grandi peut-être rencontrer ses anciens amis ou voir son école." Interrompit la brune en se redressant regardant dans le vide.

"C'est une bonne idée mais…" Convint la blonde sans la regarder.

"Et après on pourrait aller…" reprit la brune sans écouter son amie la coupant encore.

" Je pars aujourd'hui !" Rétorqua rapidement la cadette des Danvers coupant cours à toutes interruptions de la part de la femme d'affaires.

Un silence se fit, lourd, pesant. Lena avait attrapé la couverture qui la couvrait en la serrant entre ses doigts. Voilà on y était, elle allait partir, la laisser. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste mais elle se sentait abandonnée, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la laisse.

"Quand pars-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions serrant un peu plus la couverture. "Je veux dire à quelle heure."

Ne pas la regarder pour ne pas craquer, pensèrent-elles en même temps.

"Mon train est à 16 heures, je te laisse Krypto si tu le veux bien, il te tiendra compagnie." Répondit la fille du ciel en fixant un point invisible devant elle.

"Tu vas lui manquer…" souffla Lena la gorge se serrant au point qu'elle en avait du mal à déglutir.

"Il va me manquer aussi… énormément…" Rétorqua la Kryptonienne en serrant ses poings, pinçant les lèvres.

Il était évident que ni l'une ni l'autre ne parlait de l'adorable chien mais dire les choses comme elles étaient, les rendaient réelles.

La jeune Luthor se leva prit ses affaires de toilette, de rechange et sortie en silence sous les yeux de Kara qui soupira. Passant une main lasse sur son visage.

La brune avait fui, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette chambre. Elle avait besoin de se composer une face froide et détachée. Se faire à l'idée du départ de sa meilleure amie ou trouver quelque chose pour la retenir…

Kara était avec Julia et Ronan lorsque leur petite fille les rejoignit. Elle vit son grand-père enlacé la blonde qui essuya rapidement ses yeux, elle tendit un sourire triste au couple puis se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante qui la regardait d'un air neutre sans aucune expression, déstabilisant la journaliste qui baissa la tête en triturant nerveusement ses lunettes.

"Kara nous a dit qu'elle nous laissait, si tu souhaites ton grand père peut vous amener à la gare tout à l'heure, c'est à une heure d'ici. Après il pourrait t'amener faire un tour en ville." Proposa la dame âgée avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Bien sûr…" accepta la jeune femme avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"Ton oncle et ton cousin doivent venir ce soir, c'est dommage Brad aurait bien aimé revoir Kara, il n'a cessé de nous parler d'elle depuis qu'il la rencontre." Déclara Julia en faisant un clin d'œil à Kara qui rougit, gênée.

"Mon petit-fils a simplement bon goût et sait reconnaître une belle femme quand il en voit une." Dit Ronan ajoutant un peu plus à l'embarras de la Kryptonienne qui ne savait pas où regarder, surtout pas Lena.

" Il est en effet dommage que tu partes, tu semblais avoir un bon feeling avec lui." Confirma la brune en hochant la tête.

" Je suis désolée mais il ne m'intéresse pas, n'y voyez pas d'offense monsieur et madame Kieran." Claqua la journaliste avant de sortir d'un pas précipiter.

Lena ferma les yeux pestant contre elle-même. Bravo Luthor, tu viens de te montrer la plus insensible qui soit, si c'est comme ça que tu penses la retenir…Et à son tour, elle sortit sous le regard triste de ses grands-parents qui semblaient les seuls à se rendre compte de ce qu'était la réalité, un gâchis sans nom, à cause de peurs et de non-dits.

L'heure des adieux était arrivée, Julia prit Kara dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds.

"Ce que tu es grande mon Dieu, tu vas me casser le dos." Gronda la vieille femme en tapotant le dos de la blonde qui se pencha un peu plus.

"Au revoir madame Kieran, merci pour tout." Remercia la journaliste en fermant les yeux serrant la grand-mère.

" C'est moi qui te remercie ma chérie, de m'avoir ramené mon enfant et c'est Julia ou mamie." Lui rappela-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. " Tu seras toujours la bienvenue mon ange." Ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui bleuté de la fille du ciel dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement.

" Ne perds pas espoir…" lui conseilla-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

Kara lui sourit posant ses mains sur les siennes, elle se permit d'en faire un sur la joue de Julia et s'écarta.

Lena l'attendait dehors avec Ronan, la vieille femme fit signe de la main à la fille du ciel alors qu'elle montait dans le véhicule à côté de la milliardaire qui n'avait plus décroché un mot depuis sa bévue dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Qu'elle était injuste que Kara ne méritait pas son mutisme mais elle en était incapable, tout simplement parce que son cœur était meurtri à l'idée que Kara parte, de ne plus la voir, son sourire, ses beaux yeux bleus, de ne plus profiter de sa joie de vivre, sa présence tout simplement. Elle voulait la retenir, tellement la retenir…

Le chemin se fit sous les bavardages joyeux de Ronan qui cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère tendu. Il était tellement désolé pour la blonde. Elle s'était confiée à eux leur avait raconté leur brouille à cause d'un mensonge de sa part. Il avait bien senti qu'elle ne disait pas tout mais il n'avait pas relevé. Si elle préférerait taire certaines choses c'était son droit, il comprenait mais il avait eu mal au cœur pour la jeune femme. Sa détresse lui rappelait la sienne lorsque Julia le repoussait inlassablement. Le peu qu'il connaissait de sa petite fille, il avait compris à quel point elle était têtue et fermée. Mais il était quasi certain qu'elle aimait Kara en retour. Elle ne voulait simplement pas se l'avouer ou avait peur de quelque chose. Le vieil homme espérait juste qu'elle réalise ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une seule chose pouvait retenir Kara, il fallait juste que Lena est le courage de le dire.

Arrivés à la gare, Ronan prit Kara dans ses bras imposant, la serra fort et l'embrassa sur la joue dans un claquement sonore qui dit rire les jeunes femmes.

"Je vais prendre un café là-bas, je vous laisse toutes les deux." Fit-il en désignant une brasserie en face de la gare.

Elles le regardèrent partir puis se dirigèrent sur les quais. Le train de Kara arrivait dans dix minutes et le cerveau de Lena était en ébullition cherchant quelque chose à dire pour la retenir mais rien ne lui venait rien qu'elle était prête à dire.

"Ton avion est à quelle heure ?" Demanda la brune se maudissant d'être aussi stupide à gaspiller leur temps en futilité.

"On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment d'heure…" sous entendit la fille du ciel en levant les yeux, mimant un décollage avec son bras.

" Tu ne vas pas faire ça et si on te voyait ?" S'offusqua la brune en baissant le ton.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais être discrète et les nuages sont assez sombres, l'orage approche je devrais être camouflée." Chuchota Supergirl en faisant un clin d'œil.

La femme d'affaires tourna la tête en soupirant se demandant comment son amie avait pu garder le secret si longtemps en étant si imprudente. Son regard se porta par hasard sur un homme qui lisait le journal sur le quai et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand sur la photo de première page.

"Kara !" s'étrangla-t-elle en la tirant par la manche.

"Oui ?"

La brune ne répondit pas mais désigna le journal qui montrait une image floue d'une ombre semblant humaine disparaître en une trainée de couleur, on ne distinguait pas la personne mais comprenait bien que c'était une forme humanoïde. Le journal titrait " Qui est cet étranger à la super vitesse, Superman, Supergirl en vacances dans nos vertes vallées ?"

Kara ouvrit puis ferma la bouche puis haussa les épaules.

"Pas de stress, on ne voit rien." Déclara-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie la faisant frissonner par son souffle dans son cou.

"Et si quelqu'un a pris une photo de toi avant ?" Questionna la femme d'affaires gardant la voix à peine audible gardant leur proximité pour que personne ne les entende.

"Pourquoi on aurait fait ça ?" S'étonna la Kryptonienne dubitative.

Certes, Lena n'avait pas de réponse à cela mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète, le secret de Kara était lourd à porter, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Kara semblait à l'aise avec cela mais elle avait des années de pratique, cacher ce secret et c'était le sien et à présent qu'elle en était là gardienne, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit dévoilé par sa faute. Cette photo avait été prise lorsque Kara était accouru à son secours. La vie de la blonde pouvait être normale lorsqu'elle était Kara Danvers, elle ne voulait pas que cela lui soit enlevé par sa faute ou non au final.

"Le train 5678 en partance pour Dublin va entrer en gare, veuillez-vous éloigner des bordures du quai." Annonça une voix dans les hauts parleurs.

Lena se figea, son cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que Kara se tournait vers elle. _**Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose bordel.**_ Se fustigea-t-elle.

Le train arriva en gare, le mouvement soulevant les cheveux des jeunes femmes qui se dévisageaient en silence. La blonde se rapprocha et prit Lena dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle en fermant les yeux, imité par la brune qui passa ses bras dans son dos posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Les larmes menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses yeux alors que la journaliste la libérait de son étreinte, la tenant par les épaules. Elles n'étaient qu'à un pas l'une de l'autre, un seul pas et leurs lèvres se toucheraient. Le bleu fusionnant avec le vert, tout disparus autour d'elle. Les bruits environnants, les gens, il ne restait plus qu'elles. Kara se rapprocha encore posant sa main sur la joue de la Luthor qui frissonna, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que le visage de la blonde s'approchait du sien, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Son souffle se coupa, sa respiration se fit haletante, une chaleur familière l'envahit, elle se retint à son amie, se sentant défaillir alors que le souffle de Supergirl frappait ses lèvres. Elle était figée, attendant les palpitations de son cœur la rendaient comme ivre. _**Mon Dieu embrasse-moi, Kara,**_ hurla intérieurement Lena. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que les douces lèvres de Kara se posent sur les siennes, enfin, elle sentit celles-ci sur son front comme un effleurement d'ailes de papillon.

"Prends soin de toi Lena." Souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de la brune qui restait bloquée sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir son amie monter dans le train, lui tendant un sourire tendre.

"Reste…" murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Le sourire de la fille du ciel s'élargit, elle lui fit un signe de la main alors que les portes du wagon se renfermaient sur elle. Non elle ne pouvait pas rester, pas comme ça.

Le train bougea et Lena sortit de sa léthargie, papillonnant des yeux, elle se mit à courir tendant la main effleurant celle que Kara avait posée sur la vitre.

"Reste…" répéta-t-elle dans la langue natale de la blonde.

Le train prit de la vitesse et la brune continua à courir jusqu'au bout du quai.

_**"Je t'aime…"**_ mais ces derniers mots restèrent dans sa gorge alors que le train s'éloignait. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme alors qu'elle regardait sa meilleure amie la quitter. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu lui dire la seule chose qui l'aurait retenu ? Elle réalisa avec horreur que ça serait peut-être être pour toujours… Et à ce moment, les mots de Ronan résonnaient dans sa tête _**" la vie est trop courte pour vivre avec des regrets…"**_ Pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le courage d'assumer ses sentiments, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si lâche ?

Elle avait perdu le seul être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde ...Celle qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre existence…L'amour de sa vie… Et aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer mais elle pourrait verser toutes les larmes de son cœur, personne ne la rendrait heureuse à part Kara et il était trop tard...

A suivre…

* * *

**Quoi ? Quoi ? Mince j'ai oublié de vous dire que c'était une histoire en deux parties ? Mince j'ai dû oublié lol. Ou pas en fait lol. Bien la suite s'appellera "Qui es tu ?" Je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'écris donc il vous faudra attendre que je prenne de l'avance pour pouvoir lire la suite, les gens m'ont demandé où irait Kara, je n'ai pas répondu parce que la suite se déroulera là où elle est allée...**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Supercorp au final mais drama lol. Vous aurez compris que la suite sera pas mal basé sur Lena et sur ses sentiments même si on aura ceux de Kara bien entendu. Allez fait explosé le compteur pour me motiver à écrire la suite parce que j'ai du boulot lol.**


End file.
